Anthony Edward Stark
by Linorea
Summary: Les Avengers se retrouvent en charge d'un Tony de six ans au passé déjà bien trop lourd pour un si petit garçon.
1. Pris au piège

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi à l'exception de mes idées. Et les Avengers n'en font pas partie.

**Sommaire :** Les avengers se retrouvent en charge d'un Tony de six ans au passé déjà bien trop lourd pour un si petit garçon.

**Note :** Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais tenter un sujet comme celui-ci pour explorer l'enfance de Tony. La fic devrait être assez longue étant donné que j'ai un paquet d'idées qui me trottent dans la tête. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, bonne lecture lecteurs !

**Anthony Edward Stark**

**Chapitre 1**

**Pris au piège**

"On devrait être là-dedans" Soupira Steve pour la énième fois tout en se massant nerveusement la nuque. Clint et Natasha acquiescèrent. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages mais ce n'était rien à coté de l'expression de Bruce. Les traits crispés par l'angoisse, il se rongeait les ongles, l'autre bras serré contre son estomac. Son regard était rivé sur la vitre sans teint alors qu'il attendait, le stress général ne faisant qu'accroître le sien.

"Je refuse de prendre ce risque tant que l'on ne saura pas exactement de quoi il retourne. Son esprit a probablement été affecté et s'il est sous contrôle..." Fury se tourna vers Clint pour appuyer son raisonnement, l'agent baissant les yeux au souvenir pénible.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas directeur Fury" Intervint calmement Thor, les bras croisés. "Je ne connais pas les desseins de mon frère mais je doute que son sort ait eu d'autre effet que celui que nous avons sous les yeux. Il peut très bien s'agir d'une simple malice de sa part. Loki usait souvent de ce genre de tour lorsque nous étions enfants. Bien que celui qu'il a utilisé sur notre ami en soit bien plus puissant que tout ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir sur Asgard."

" Une blague?" Réagit amèrement Clint. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle."

Un flash vert illumina furtivement le regard de Bruce, se reflétant dans la vitre.

"Docteur Banner, vous devriez sortir un moment." Conseilla prudemment Fury qui ne tenait pas à voir le Hulk prendre la place du scientifique si celui-ci venait à perdre son sang froid.

"Je suis calme." La voix grave du Hulk se mêla à celle de Bruce ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Personne n'insista. Il fallait être fou pour argumenter avec le scientifique lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de stress.

De l'autre coté de la vitre se trouvait une pièce immaculée et presque vide à l'exception d'un lit en son centre et d'un moniteur cardiaque dont les bips réguliers résonnaient contre les murs blancs. Un enfant était étendu sur le lit, une chemise d'hôpital pour seul vêtement. Trop grande pour le petit corps, elle accentuait la fragilité que reflétaient déjà les traits endormis. Des cheveux sombres en bataille encadraient le visage pâle du garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de sept ans.

La main de l'enfant serra les draps sur lesquels il était étendu. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement pour se refermer aussitôt. La lumière était trop forte. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin habitué à la luminosité. Il tourna la tête vers les machines qui encadraient le lit, plissant le front alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu le mener dans un tel endroit. Lentement, le garçon se redressa avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de ses poumons et porta une main à sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose le gênait lorsqu'il inspirait. Son torse était couvert de bandages sous la chemise blanche mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir cette étrange protubérance qui semblait lui sortir de la poitrine. Il tenta de faire glisser les pansements pour voir ce qu'il en était mais ses doigts encore engourdis par le sommeil l'en empêchèrent. Il soupira de frustration et remarquant pour la première fois les électrodes qui le reliaient au moniteur cardiaque, les arracha sans plus de cérémonie avant de glisser du lit, frissonnant lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le sol gelé.

Tout était blanc et vide, angoissant.

L'enfant s'assura que ses jambes pouvaient le porter avant de faire méticuleusement le tour de la pièce, inspectant chaque mur, chaque recoin de ses doigts fins. La porte était verrouillée, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Les chambres d'hôpital étaient rarement fermées à clé et le petit garçon sentit son cœur s'emballer. S'il n'était pas à l'hôpital...

Arrivant à la hauteur du miroir qui couvrait presque la longueur du mur, l'enfant appuya sa main sur le verre, son regard curieux et incertain plongeant dans ceux des avengers qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté et qu'il ne pouvait voir.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'être sous le contrôle de Loki." Remarqua sèchement Natasha, accentuant ses mots d'un regard noir en direction du directeur du SHIELD. "Il est perdu et il a peur."

"Je ne prendrais aucun risque." Se répéta Fury, osant affronter le regard meurtrier de la Veuve noire.

Bruce pressa sa paume contre la vitre, contre celle, bien plus petite de l'enfant. Le vert de ses yeux s'atténua. Maintenant que le garçon était réveillé et qu'il semblait en bonne santé, Bruce avait moins de raisons de s'inquiéter. Il se sentirait pourtant bien mieux lorsqu'il pourrait s'en assurer de lui-même.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et le garçon sursauta, manquant de tomber en trébuchant sur sa chemise trop longue. Il recula vers le fond de la pièce, près du lit, observant les hommes qui venaient d'entrer. Des blouses blanches, des gants et des masques chirurgicaux. Des médecins? Peut être mais ils ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, pas plus que la seringue qu'essayait de cacher l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages et des souvenirs peu plaisants commencèrent à se mêler à la peur qu'il ressentait déjà. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il recula d'un pas.

L'un des intrus leva les mains en l'air comme pour lui indiquer qu'il n'était pas une menace mais l'enfant recula encore. Il recula jusqu'à ce que le mur lui coupe toute retraite.

Les cinq avengers qui se trouvaient derrière le miroir observèrent, impuissants, la terreur qui grandissait dans le regard chocolat du petit garçon plaqué contre le mur.

L'un des hommes masqués s'avança à sa hauteur, lui parlant d'une voix mielleuse qui sonnait atrocement faux aux oreilles de l'enfant apeuré.

"Monsieur Stark? Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes? Anthony?" L'enfant ne réagit pas. Doucement, l'homme posa sa main sur le petit bras nu.

Le hurlement de terreur et d'angoisse qui suivit le contact glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présentes. Le médecin essaya de calmer Tony, posant ferment ses mains de chaque coté du petit corps. L'enfant hurla de plus belle, se débattant pour se défaire de l'étreinte comme si celle-ci le brûlait.

De l'autre coté du miroir, Natasha dégaina son arme. Ses mouvements étaient tendus et son regard perdu. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Clint serrait la mâchoire, s'empêchant de cracher ses sentiments au visage bien trop neutre de Fury. Ses poings s'ouvraient et se refermeraient compulsivement, prêts à frapper. Thor, comme les autres, avait le regard fixé sur Tony qui se débattait et criait comme un animal pris au piège. Son cœur se serra, il ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Steve pensait apparemment la même chose. Les deux avengers se détournèrent en même temps de la scène pour plonger leur regard empli de colère dans celui de Fury. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

La porte de la salle d'observation claqua, les faisant tous sursauter.

Le médecin essayait de calmer le garçon mais ses mots tombaient dans le vide. L'enfant n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement sourd qui lui faisait vriller les tympans. Seule la brûlure de cette prise inconnue sur sa peau importait. Il réussit à faire lâcher l'une des mains de l'homme en blanc, glissant contre le mur, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine douloureuse, son poignet droit suspendu au dessus de sa tête, pris au piège. Le médecin tirait sur son bras, essayant de relever Tony sans le blesser. Il se pencha pour attraper le garçon mais stoppa net. Tony avait levé son bras gauche au dessus de son crâne comme pour se protéger d'une pluie de coups. Il continuait de crier, plus faiblement, sa voix enrouée par l'effort entrecoupée de pénibles quintes de toux. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et humides mais pas une larme ne glissa sur sa joue rougie.

Puis, subitement, l'homme en blanc lâcha le poignet de Tony et recula, offrant une opportunité au garçon qui se glissa sous le lit de métal.

Lorsque Bruce était entré dans la pièce, tout ce qu'il voyait était cet enfant recroquevillé contre le mur, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait, terrifié. Il eut du mal à contenir le Hulk alors que le souvenir d'un autre garçon, blessé et apeuré, surgissait de son passé pour venir se greffer sur l'image de son meilleur ami.

Les deux infirmiers se plaquèrent contre le mur dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, se précipitant vers la sortie à la première occasion. Les yeux émeraude, féroces, et le teint dangereusement vert du scientifique auraient suffi à faire fuir toute personne dotée d'un minimum de raison.

« Lâchez-le. » Grogna Bruce d'une voix dont le calme froid était faussé par la colère qui la faisait vibrer. Le médecin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il recula lentement, sans quitter Bruce des yeux. Ne jamais tourner le dos à une bête sauvage. Même si, dans la situation actuelle, faire face à la bête n'avait aucune chance de le sauver si celle-ci se laissait submerger par la rage. Bruce ignora l'homme qui le contournait lentement. Il pouvait sentir la peur suinter par les pores de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir l'urine qui imprégnait son pantalon.

Tony avait cessé de crier au moment où le médecin l'avait lâché et Bruce n'entendait plus que sa respiration, rapide et saccadée, qui s'élevait de sous le lit.

Bruce ferma les yeux et inspira profondément par le ventre pour se calmer. Le vert s'estompa petit à petit, sa peau retrouvant une couleur plus commune. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ses yeux étaient à nouveau de ce marron pétillant de gentillesse que ses amis lui connaissaient si bien.

Lentement, pour ne pas effrayer encore plus l'enfant, le scientifique se baissa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le voir. Le petit garçon le fixait de ses yeux apeurés. Il n'émettait plus aucun son, respirant à peine. Etendu sur le coté, recroquevillé en position fœtale, Tony encerclait ses jambes de ses bras tremblants. La vision brisa le cœur de Bruce mais il essaya de mettre ce sentiment de coté. Il devait rester calme.

Sans faire de geste brusque, Bruce s'étendit sur le ventre, posant son menton sur ses mains croisées, fixant le moniteur cardiaque qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Les autres avengers avaient réussi à empêcher Fury d'appeler la sécurité, plus ou moins persuadés que Bruce n'allait pas « Hulker » dans la chambre de quarantaine. Ils observaient à présent leur équipier avec un mélange d'étonnement, de curiosité et d'impatience. Bruce n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il s'était allongé sur le sol froid, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Ils savaient que l'on ne pouvait pas les entendre de la pièce voisine mais pourtant, c'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer de peur de troubler le silence.

Tony n'avait pas quitté l'étrange homme des yeux. Il ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, sa présence silencieuse le calmait sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Il tremblait moins et la chose dans sa poitrine ne lui faisait plus mal maintenant que son cœur battait plus régulièrement. Il était fatigué et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Tony devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à l'appel de Morphée.

Puis, l'homme parla. Doucement, sans le regarder. Tony dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses mots.

« Je sais que tu as peur Tony mais je peux te promettre que personne ici ne te fera de mal. Pas tant que je serais là. Tu as eu un accident et il a fallu t'emmener ici pour te soigner. Les bandages autour de ta poitrine sont là pour protéger un objet très spécial, un objet qui aide ton cœur à battre. » Tony laissa sa main vagabonder sur la protubérance que couvraient ses bandages, traçant délicatement le contour de l'objet de ses doigts fins.

« Tu sais ce qu'est un pacemaker Tony ? » L'enfant acquiesça, oubliant pour un moment la peur pour la remplacer par la curiosité. Bruce ne vit pas le mouvement, son regard étant toujours fixé sur les machines, et continua. « Ton père, Howard, a aidé à le construire. Et ici, nous somme dans une base du SHIELD. C'est une organisation secrète qu'il a aidé à créer. Alors tu vois Tony, tu n'es pas en terrain inconnu finalement. »

Sur ces mots, Bruce tourna la tête vers le garçon, souriant pour le rassurer. « Je m'appelle Bruce Banner et je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Tony. » Il attendit quelques secondes, plongea son regard dans le regard chocolat de l'enfant, et rajouta : « Tu es en sécurité. Tu as ma parole, Tony. »

Derrière la vitre, les observateurs de la scène virent deux petits bras hésitants se dégager de l'abri offert par le lit. Bruce s'assit en tailleur, sans faire de geste brusque, et se pencha lentement pour passer ses mains sous les bras de Tony. Il attira doucement à lui le petit corps toujours secoué de légers tremblements et le serra doucement, de peur de l'effrayer. Tony se laissa faire. Il était épuisé, il avait peur. Mais il avait envie d'avoir confiance en cet homme qui avait des yeux si doux. Il lova son visage dans le cou chaud de l'adulte et passa ses bras autour de lui, s'agrippant à la chemise noire comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Bruce se leva et commença à le bercer. Tony se laissa rassurer comme l'enfant qu'il était. Aucune larme ne vint humidifier ses joues. Il ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus profonde et il se laissa envahir par le sommeil.

Les autres avengers les rejoignirent, suivis par Fury qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'annoncer : « Très bien Banner. Maintenant qu'il s'est calmé nous allons pouvoir laisser les médecins l'examiner. »

Bruce resserra instinctivement son étreinte et fut soulagé de voir Natasha se placer entre lui et le directeur du SHIELD. Steve posa une main non amicale sur l'épaule de Fury pour attirer son attention sur lui et exprimer la pensée de toute son équipe : « On le ramène à la maison, directeur. » Le ton était sans appel.

Les avengers passèrent Fury sans le regarder, prenant le chemin du jet qui les ramènerait chez eux.

Ensemble.

« Agent Barton ! Romanoff ! »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la peine de se retourner.

**A suivre.**

**Alors ? **


	2. Cookies et Haute technologie

**Joyeux noël tout le monde! Et merci pour toutes ces réactions pour mon premier chapitre, ca me va droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il reste important, voire essentiel. **

**Le plus dur, c'est de trouver les titres de chapitres ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2**

**Cookies et haute technologie**

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve angoissant mais très vite il se rendit compte que le lit n'était pas le sien et que la chambre lui était inconnue.

Les gigantesques vitres qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour des murs sombres s'éclaircirent lentement, laissant entrer le soleil matinal. Le phénomène réveilla entièrement Tony et il observa, ébahi, la vue qui se découvrait devant lui. New-York. La ville était familière et rassurante. L'immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait et qui dominait la ville en revanche l'était beaucoup moins.

La chambre était grande, tout comme le lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Le matelas était moelleux et les draps doux. Il s'y serait bien blotti pour essayer de retrouver le confort de ses rêves mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se souvenait de la pièce froide, des hommes en blanc et ce seul souvenir le terrifiait. Mais il se souvenait aussi de l'homme à la voix si calme et au regard si doux. Peut être était il là lui-aussi. Tony écarta vite cette pensée, rien ne lui prouvait que cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Ce ne serait pas le premier à le tromper avec de faux sourires et de fausses promesses.

S'asseyant contre la tête du lit, Tony ne put ignorer l'assiette de cookies et le verre de lait posés sur la table de chevet. Il avait faim et ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé quelque chose. Et ces biscuits sentaient si bons qu'il ne pouvait résister.

Ni les cookies ni le lait ne durèrent bien longtemps mais cela ne suffi pourtant pas à rassasier le garçon. Alors qu'il reposait l'assiette vide sur la table de chevet, Tony remarqua pour la première fois le cadre. Un cadre rouge et or. La photo représentait un groupe de personnes, d'amis très probablement, réunis autour d'un canapé de cuir noir. L'homme au regard doux se trouvait debout derrière celui-ci et souriait. Une femme aux cheveux de feu lançait un regard ennuyé à l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle, jouant avec l'une de ses mèches rouges. Il avait les cheveux sombres et un bouc parfaitement taillé. Un autre homme les observait, dissimulant avec peine le sourire qui commençait à se former sur ses lèvres. Le dernier était assit sur le bras du canapé, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les facéties de ses camarades.

Tony observa la photo attentivement avant de la poser sur le lit et de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Il était toujours vêtu de cette chemise trop longue et fut heureux de constater qu'une pile de vêtements avait été laissée à son intention sur une chaise. Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel pour des kidnappeurs mais Tony était un peu trop perdu pour s'en soucier. Il enfila un pantalon noir et un t-shirt vert pomme sur lequel un smiley jaune était dessiné. Les baskets noires et blanches qui se trouvaient au pied de la chaise étaient, comme les vêtements, parfaitement à sa taille.

La porte était surement verrouillée mais Tony essaya tout de même de l'ouvrir, sous le regard sévère de l'armure rouge et or dont l'image encadrée constituait la seule décoration de la pièce. A la surprise du garçon la porte n'opposa aucune résistance et il resta un moment interdit devant l'opportunité de fuir qui s'offrait à lui.

Un ascenseur se trouvait immédiatement en face de la chambre. Tony se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt partir à la recherche d'escaliers pour diminuer les risques de tomber sur ses ravisseurs mais l'ascenseur décida pour lui. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent dans un « ding » qui le fit sursauter. L'habitacle était vide et Tony, dont la curiosité commençait à concurrencer la peur de l'inconnu, finit par décider d'y entrer. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre sans que Tony n'ai appuyé sur un quelconque bouton. Ce qui de toute façon aurait été impossible puisqu'aucun panneau de contrôle n'était visible. Tony restant Tony, quel que soit son âge, il entreprit de trouver une plaque amovible qui puisse dissimuler ledit panneau. A peine eut-il réussit à libérer quelques fils électriques que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un nouvel étage. Il n'était certainement pas arrivé en bas de la tour. Tony lâcha les fils et resta assit dans le fond de l'habitacle de métal. Il observait l'ouverture avec appréhension, n'osant sortir. Il avait peur. Comme tout petit garçon perdu et seul. Mais l'immeuble semblait doté d'une technologie qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et cela l'intriguait, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Des voix s'élevaient au-delà. Mais c'est surtout la forte odeur de biscuits et de chocolat qui décida finalement Tony.

Le plus discrètement possible, à la manière des super espions dans les films d'action, l'enfant longea le mur en essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Natasha était assise sur le bar et piochait cookie après cookie dans l'assiette qui était posée près d'elle et que Steve s'évertuait à remplir fournée après fournée. Le super soldat n'était pas assez fou pour demander à la Veuve noire de bien vouloir attendre avant de subtiliser les biscuits. Il voulait en faire pour tout le monde et à ce rythme, ce n'était pas gagné. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à en mettre quelques uns de coté. Il les avait amenés dans sa chambre pour que Tony les trouve à son réveil. Thor était avachi dans un fauteuil de l'autre coté de la pièce avec sa propre assiette qui, dans un passé pas si lointain, débordait de biscuits.

C'était pour Tony qu'il s'était mis devant les fourneaux ce matin. L'inventeur raffolait de ses cookies et pouvait en manger une quantité impressionnante pour quelqu'un capable de sauter deux ou trois repas sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le petit Tony ait les mêmes goûts que l'adulte.

Surveillant la cuisson de sa dernière fournée, Steve rata la petite fusée noire et verte qui se propulsa dans la pièce, disparaissant derrière un fauteuil. Thor ne la vit pas non plus, trop absorbé par son petit déjeuner. Natasha, en revanche, ne manqua rien de l'entrée plus ou moins furtive du petit garçon. Elle fit comme si de rien était, dissimulant son sourire derrière un cookie.

L'entrée de Clint fut bien moins subtile.

« Vous avez vu Tony ? Jarvis m'a dit qu'il était ici ! » Le pauvre Clint semblait au bord de la crise de panique. C'était à son tour de garder l'œil sur le garçonnet et il avait suffit qu'il tourne le dos quelques minutes pour que l'enfant lui file entre les doigts.

« Bruce va me tuer s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Jarvis ? » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fauteuil duquel la petite voix hésitante venait de s'élever. Tony s'écarta doucement de sa cachette, gardant une main sur le cuir du fauteuil pour se rassurer. Il se tenait droit, comme pour imposer sa présence du haut de ses six années. Son regard était méfiant mais son attitude n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Tony Stark, le génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope qu'ils avaient peu à peu appris à connaitre et à respecter. « Où est-ce qu'il est ? » Demanda le garçon en essayant de se montrer assuré.

Voyant que sa charge était en bonne santé, Clint décida de laisser ses équipiers gérer la situation et se dirigea vers le bar. Il ignora le regard meurtrier de Natasha et pris une poignée de biscuits dans l'assiette qu'elle s'était apparemment appropriée. De toute façon, si les regards de Natasha avaient pu tuer, il serait six pieds sous terre depuis longtemps.

« Où est qui, Tony ? » Essaya de comprendre Steve en abandonnant ses fourneaux pour le moment.

« Jarvis. » Expliqua Tony en soupirant comme si les adultes étaient des idiots et qu'il fallait tout leur expliquer, oubliant pour une seconde que ces gens l'avaient kidnappé. « Il a dit qu'il avait parlé à Jarvis. » Rajouta t-il en pointant Clint de l'index.

Les avengers se lancèrent des regards inquisiteurs, ne comprenant pas où le garçon voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de son majordome virtuel ?

Tony, lui, avait l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il fit courageusement un pas en avant, lâchant le fauteuil et répéta en détachant bien chaque syllabe : « Jarvis. Mon majordome. »

La réponse à sa question lui vint du plafond, la voix de l'intelligence artificielle qui habitait les murs résonnant dans la pièce.

"Je crains, monsieur Stark, que l'agent Barton ait fait référence à ma personne et non à celle de monsieur Edwin Jarvis, le majordome du manoir Stark."

Les avengers s'étaient attendus à voir Tony sursauter mais la voix désassemblée lui fit juste lever un regard curieux vers le plafond. Il en oublia complètement la présence des adultes.

"Qui êtes vous? Où êtes vous?"

"Mon créateur m'a nommé Jarvis. Je suis ce que vous appelez en langage courant une intelligence artificielle, une machine dotée de la capacité de raisonner. Je suis actuellement présent dans chaque mur de cette tour et suis en capacité d'en contrôler la plupart des équipements."

Steve ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette pensée. il appréciait Jarvis mais depuis que Clint avait décidé de lui faire découvrir Terminator, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires des scénarii. Des robots prenant le contrôle de l'humanité, décidément ce siècle était bien étrange.

"Une machine!" S'exclama le petit Tony. "Une machine qui parle!" Il réfléchit un moment, fronçant les sourcils et pointant son index vers le plafond. "Si ce n'est pas une farce, alors que font 456 multipliés par 7845 moins 688 et divisés par 23?"

"155505.739130, monsieur." Répondit immédiatement le majordome virtuel. "Souhaitez-vous que je vous récite les décimales suivantes?" Il avait l'air amusé.

"Impressionnant" Nota Tony sans répondre à la question de Jarvis. "C'est la bonne réponse." Il pencha la tête sur le coté, réfléchissant, ne prêtant aucune attention aux avengers éberlués. A six ans, Tony était déjà capable de jongler avec des nombres impressionnants. Et à une vitesse non moins incroyable.

"Qui est ton créateur?" Finit par demander Tony.

Jarvis sembla hésiter avant de répondre : "Monsieur Stark m'a créé."

"Hum." C'était logique, son père était l'homme le plus intelligent du monde. Si la machine était bien ce qu'elle disait être alors seul Howard Stark avait pu l'imaginer. Mais jamais avant aujourd'hui il n'en avait entendu parler. Bien sûr il était petit et n'était pas censé avoir accès aux travaux de son père... Ca ne l'empêchait pas de fouiner à la moindre occasion et jamais il n'avait vu mention d'une machine dotée d'intelligence.

"Hey Tony!". Le garçon sursauta à l'appel de Clint, se rappelant soudain qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et que toute l'attention de ses kidnappeurs était portée sur lui. Il recula contre le fauteuil, prêt à courir si le besoin devait s'en faire sentir.

Ces gens étaient étranges, différents des autres. Différents de ceux qui hantaient ses nuits.

Un peu honteux d'avoir causé cette réaction de peur chez le petit garçon, Clint leva les mains légèrement au dessus de sa tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. "Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais faim." Lui dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait douce.

Tony secoua négativement et exagérément la tête mais son estomac le trahit dans un borborygme sonore. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Thor, qui était le plus près, lui tendis son assiette, quelques cookies ayant survécu à l'appétit sans fin du dieu du tonnerre. Le garçon refusa de tendre la main vers les gâteaux, secouant la tête de plus belle et pinçant les lèvres.

Steve observait l'enfant qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'assiette tendue mais qui n'osait la toucher. Son comportement lui rappelait quelque chose qui s'était passé une ou deux semaines plus tôt. Comme l'inventeur n'avait pas émergé de son atelier de toute la journée, Steve s'était décidé à lui apporter un sandwich. Habituellement, il posait l'assiette sur une table et laissait Tony travailler mais cette fois-ci, le chaos régnait dans la pièce et Steve, ne sachant pas où déposer le repas de son équipier sans risquer de déclencher quelque mécanique potentiellement mortelle, le lui avait tendu. Simplement tendu. Et Tony avait reculé, le remerciant et lui disant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Steve avait trouvé la réaction du milliardaire étrange mais l'avait associée à la fatigue et ne s'en était pas offusqué. Il avait fini pas donner l'assiette au robot, Dummy, qui lui tendait ses doigts métalliques avec insistance. Sortant de l'atelier, Steve avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Tony venait de piocher l'un des sandwichs qui se trouvait dans l'assiette portée par Dummy et attaquait son repas avec appétit. Steve avait été persuadé que Tony, ce jour là, avait seulement cherché à l'ennuyer. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. C'était assez habituel de la part du génie.

Mais aujourd'hui, devant ce petit garçon qui réagissait exactement de la même manière, Steve se dit qu'il avait peut être été trop prompt à juger. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de vérifier si ses soupçons étaient fondés.

Attrapant l'assiette de Natasha, il posa le plat sur une table basse, à un mètre de Tony, avant de reculer jusqu'au bar. Il avait l'impression de nourrir un tigre et non un gamin de six ans.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Tony prouve que la théorie de Steve était bonne. L'enfant avança prudemment vers la table basse, attrapant une poignée de biscuits avant de retourner à l'abri, derrière son fauteuil.

Il ne quittait pas Steve des yeux et le super soldat pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Tony à l'œuvre dans le chocolat de ses yeux. L'attention dont il faisait l'objet le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

"Vous ressemblez à Captain America." Finit par lâcher le garçonnet entre deux bouchées.

"Eh bien." Commença Steve avant d'être interrompu par le coude qui s'enfonça entre ses côtes. D'ordinaire, ce genre de traitement était réservé à Clint et Steve lança à Natasha un regard inquisiteur. Celui de l'espionne suffit à lui faire comprendre la raison de son geste. Dans le monde de Tony, Captain America avait disparu. Il était mort. Il n'était pas nécessaire de troubler l'enfant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Tony n'était pas aveugle, il suivit toute la conversation silencieuse des deux adultes. Il n'était pas non plus idiot et son cerveau était capable d'enregistrer le moindre petit détail de son environnement pour ensuite les relier entre eux et leur donner du sens, discernant des connections là où d'autres n'en verraient aucune.

Tony s'était décidé à poser toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête quand l'homme qui l'avait arraché aux griffes des médecins effrayants entra dans la pièce. Bruce, c'est comme ça qu'il avait dit s'appeler. C'était aussi un élément essentiel de l'équation qui prenait forme dans l'esprit du garçon.

Bruce s'agenouilla à hauteur du garçon sans que ce dernier fasse le moindre mouvement de recul. Il ne le toucha pas et Tony lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait jamais aimé le contact. c'était comme une brûlure invisible sur la peau. Mais personne ne semblait le comprendre. Il était petit et mignon alors les gens voulaient le serrer dans leurs bras. Il était petit et vulnérable alors les gens pouvaient lui faire du mal.

"Tu as bien dormi, Tony?" Demanda Bruce.

L'enfant acquiesça doucement, sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait peur et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui mais, même s'il voulait le croire, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

"Je voudrais m'assurer que l'appareil qui aide ton cœur fonctionne bien, est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi? Je te montrerais le labo, il y a pleins de choses là-bas qui devraient t'intéresser."

C'était tentant, bien sûr. Si ce qui se trouvait dans ce labo était aussi avancé que ce qu'il avait pu voir de cette tour alors oui, il voulait bien y aller. Mais Tony savait qu'il n'y avait pas que des expériences amusantes dans ce genre d'endroit. Il avait vu Frankenstein, même s'il s'était bien fait gronder pour ça.

"Ca va faire mal?"

"Tu ne sentira rien, je te le promets."

Et Tony le crut.

**A suivre. **

**Reviews? **


	3. Découvrir le coeur

**Bonjour et merci à tous! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic vous plaît et j'espère que ca va continuer **** Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3**

**Découvrir le cœur**

"Le voir comme ça, c'est... Il est terrifié." Soupira Steve, les mains pressées autour de sa tasse de café.

"Quel enfant ne le serait pas?" Rétorqua Natasha. "Il se réveille dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, entouré d'inconnus, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui a pu le mener là. Et le numéro de Fury n'a surement rien arrangé. Moi aussi j'aurais peur."

Clint acquiesça en sondant le contenu de son mug.

"Je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien, étant donné les circonstances."

Steve, Natasha, Clint et Thor étaient tous les quatre installés autour de la table ronde de la cuisine, leurs cafés fumants à peine entamés.

"Il devrait être paniqué mais au lieu de ça il analyse tout ce que l'on fait, tout ce que l'on dit." Enchaîna Natasha. "Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois..."

"La première fois, Tasha? La première fois qu'il se retrouve tout seul? La première fois qu'il... oh."

Steve et Thor échangèrent à regard, ne comprenant pas où Natasha et Clint voulaient en venir. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'archer ne rajoute : "Il n'y a rien dans son dossier. S'il avait été kidnappé..."

"Kidnappé? C'est juste un enfant!" S'indigna Steve.

"Le fils d'Howard Stark, l'héritier d'un empire de plusieurs milliards." Lui rappela Natasha. "Je peux me tromper." Rajouta t elle sans y croire."Après tout, Clint a raison. Il n'y a rien dans son dossier."

"Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre Stark m'appeler Legolas. C'est toujours mieux que de voir cette peur dans ses yeux." Confia Clint. Il poussa son mug Seigneur des anneaux vers le milieu de la table, sans avoir touché au café.

"Je comprend ce sentiment, Hawkeye. Le Tony que nous connaissons est bien différent de l'enfant qui se trouve parmi nous à présent. Avoir ainsi un aperçu du passé de notre ami sans que celui-ci ait donné son accord ne me plait guère." Intervint Thor d'une voix sombre. "Je suis désolé que les actions de mon frère nous aient tous plongés dans cette sombre farce. Je vais essayer de retrouver Loki. Habituellement ce genre de sortilège ne dure qu'un certain temps mais avec cet artefact qu'il a utilisé... Je ne peux rien promettre. Trouver Loki est probablement la meilleur solution."

"Je suis d'accord." Approuva Steve. "Est-ce que tu as besoin de renfort?"

"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je voyagerais bien plus rapidement seul et je connais Loki mieux que quiconque. Je le ramènerais."

Loki. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu, debout au dessus de l'armure immobile d'Iron Man, une grimace victorieuse peinte sur les lèvres, ils avaient craint le pire. Le dieu du mensonge s'était volatilisé avant que les avengers ne l'atteignent mais l'attention des héros était concentrée ailleurs. Tony ne bougeait plus. Le réacteur brillait faiblement dans la lumière déclinante du soleil.

Il aurait du s'agir d'une simple mission de routine. Un groupe de créatures visqueuses, vite baptisées Tadmorv par Tony en raison de leur troublante ressemblance avec le pokemon du même nom, sévissait dans les rues de Manhattan. Les créatures n'avaient pas été difficiles à terrasser, chaque coup mortel les faisant disparaitre dan un "pof" qui rappelait le bruit des bulles de savon que l'on éclate. Les avengers s'étaient rendu compte trop tard que les Tadmorvs n'étaient que les pions d'une diversion mise en scène par Loki. Il aurait probablement pu pénétrer dans le musée et y récupérer l'objet convoité sans se donner la peine de lancer ses monstres sur la ville mais le dieu nordique aimait à se jouer des avengers et il n'avait pas pu résister. Tony était arrivé le premier sur les lieux. Loki l'attendait. Il mourrait d'envie de tester le bracelet originaire d'Alfheim sur lequel il venait de mettre la main. Comment l'objet du royaume des Elfes était-il parvenu jusqu'à Midgard? Il l'ignorait et n'en avait que faire tant qu'il pouvait utiliser l'artefact pour décupler sa magie.

Le sort était prêt avant qu'Iron Man ne pose pied à terre, Tony n'avait eu aucune chance.

Délicatement, Steve et Clint avaient retiré les plaques de l'armure. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit corps apparaisse. Un corps d'enfant dans des vêtements bien trop grands...

Assis sur un bureau de verre -personne ne pourrait le forcer à s'asseoir dans cette terrifiante chaise de dentiste - Tony balançait nerveusement ses jambes au dessus du sol. Il observait la pièce, attentif à chaque détail. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais ils avaient traversé un laboratoire gigantesque en venant ici. Bruce l'avait même laissé toucher les machines et regarder les formules. Il y serait bien resté toute la journée mais Bruce tenait vraiment à examiner l'appareil qu'il avait dans la poitrine et Tony devait bien avouer que lui aussi n'attendait qu'une occasion de pouvoir étudier l'objet en question.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était bien plus petite et ne comprenait que peu de mobilier. Un grand bureau de verre en arc de cercle faisait toute la largeur de la pièce et était couvert d'écrans transparents. Bruce avait posé sa main sur la surface et des images étaient apparues au dessus du meuble. Tony n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ces schémas et ces suites de chiffres qui flottaient dans les airs. Un ordinateur plus perfectionné que tout ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir du haut de ses six ans et demi.

Un canapé rouge sur laquelle une couverture était roulée lui indiquait que quelqu'un venait parfois dormir ici. Sans doute Bruce. C'était son laboratoire, non?

Enfin, une chaise de dentiste digne de Frankenstein trônait au milieu de la pièce, sinistre et inquiétante. Encerclée de bras robotiques elle semblait avoir une vocation médicale des plus particulières.

"Est-ce que tu peux défaire les bandages tout seul ou est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide?" Lui demanda Bruce, levant les yeux des écrans transparents.

Tony, qui avait déjà retiré son t-shirt, chercha de ses petits doigts le début de la bande adhésive qui encerclait son torse. Doucement, il défit les bandages. Bientôt une lueur bleue filtra à travers les pansements. Tony s'arrêta, incertain, mais Bruce lui fit signe de continuer d'un sourire rassurant. Les bandages tombèrent finalement sur le sol et le garçon émit un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le cercle de métal.

Bruce s'était rapproché pour pouvoir observer le réacteur. Il avait été surpris et soulagé de voir que l'appareil avait rétrécit en même temps que le corps de son ami. Le contraire l'aurait très certainement tué. Une preuve sans doute que le sort de Loki n'avait pas eu pour but d'en finir avec Iron Man. Néanmoins, la technologie de l'ark était extrêmement sensible et Bruce craignait que la magie utilisée n'ait eu quelque effet néfaste sur son fonctionnement. Si le réacteur était défectueux, il ne pourrait pas le changer. Tony n'en avait conçu aucun de cette taille.

La peau autour de l'anneau de métal était un peu irritée, rien d'inquiétant. Il faudrait tout de même surveiller cela.

"Comment ça marche?" Voulu savoir Tony, traçant le contour de l'ark de ses doigts fins. "Comment ça s'appelle?"

"Un réacteur ark." Lui répondit Bruce, amusé par la curiosité du garçonnet. Cet air de concentration sur son visage, c'était tellement... Tony. "Est-ce que ca te fais mal si tu appuies autour?"

Apposant ses mains autour du réacteur, Tony appliqua une légère pression et secoua négativement la tête.

"J'ai déjà entendu ça. Réacteur ark. Mon papa en parlait avec Obie." Il leva son regard chocolat vers Bruce. "Alors c'est vraiment lui qui l'a fabriqué? Ca veut dire que vous n'êtes pas un méchant? Pour de vrai?" Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure, craignant d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il attendait une réponse, observant avec inquiétude la réaction de Bruce.

Le scientifique ne put que sourire tristement devant l'air perdu de l'enfant.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être méchant?"

Tony détourna son regard. "Les méchants peuvent sourire et mentir." Murmura t-il.

Le scientifique aurait voulu poser sa main sur le bras de l'enfant pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais il avait peur de déclencher une réaction violente. Ne rien pouvoir faire lui brisait le cœur. Il savait que Tony ne supportait pas le contact lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas initié mais jamais il ne se serait douté que cela remontait à la petite enfance. Bruce voulait lui demander pourquoi il disait cela, il voulait lui demander si quelqu'un lui avait déjà fait du mal, mais le visage sombre du petit garçon l'arrêta.

Ce fut Tony qui brisa finalement le silence, levant un regard encore troublé vers Bruce.

"Si vous n'êtes pas un méchant, est-ce que vous êtes un super héros?"

La question pris Bruce complètement au dépourvu.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vos yeux étaient verts."

"Euh." Bravo pour l'éloquence de génie. Même terrorisé, luttant pour se dégager de la prise du médecin à bord de l'Héliporteur, Tony n'avait raté aucun détail. Et il était parvenu à la seule conclusion possible pour un petit génie baigné dans l'univers des comics depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

"Un super héros…" Hésita Bruce. "Oui… C'est un point de vue comme un autre."

A ces mots, Tony sourit de toutes ses dents. Il observait Bruce d'un œil nouveau, curieux.

"Vous avez des pouvoirs alors!" S'exclama le petit garçon, sautillant sur place et manquant de tomber de son perchoir.

"Eh bien…" en réfléchissant, Bruce se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment avouer à un garçon de cet âge, aussi intelligent soit-il, qu'il se transformait en monstre destructeur lorsqu'il était en colère. Même si Tony étant Tony, il y avait des chances pour qu'il trouve cela particulièrement cool. Ce qui ne serait probablement pas beaucoup mieux. Bruce ne tenait pas à se faire poursuivre pas un môme de six ans cherchant à le mettre en colère pour pouvoir voir le Hulk. "Lorsque c'est nécessaire, vraiment nécessaire, je peux me transformer et je deviens très très fort." Il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux.

"Fort comme Captain America?" Les yeux e Tony scintillaient d'excitation tandis qu'il continuait de sautiller, les mains agrippées au rebord du bureau pour éviter la chute.

"Fort comme Captain America." Confirma Bruce en agrémentant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était bien plus fort que le héros de son enfance, il savait être modeste. "Et maintenant, s'il te plaît, arrête de bouger pour que Jarvis puisse faire un scanner."

Tony cessa immédiatement tout mouvement, sans pour autant quitter son nouveau point d'intérêt des yeux. Scruté de la sorte, Bruce se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise mais il était heureux de retrouver sur le petit Tony cette même expression que celle qu'il avait pu voir si souvent sur le visage de son ami. Cette joie sincère qu'il arborait, tournevis à la main, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à décortiquer une nouvelle pièce de mécanique. Bruce espérait juste que l'envie de le décortiquer ne viendrait pas à l'esprit du garçon…

Des lumières rouges jaillirent du plafond, balayant Tony de long en large. Le petit garçon eut bien du mal à ne pas tendre la main vers les rayons immatériels. Il n'eut pas à résister bien longtemps à la tentation, les lumières disparaissant subitement dans un bip qui indiquait la fin du processus.

Un écran holographique apparut au dessus du bureau et Bruce vint se placer devant pour examiner les résultats du scanner, suivi par Tony qui glissa de son perchoir pour pouvoir admirer de plus près l'ordinateur qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une nouvelle d'Asimov.

**A suivre.**

**Reviews ? (c'est mon carburant cérébral ;) )**

**C'est un peu court, désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment couper l'histoire autrement, à moins de faire un chapitre très long et donc de le poster bien plus tard ^^ Et dans le prochain chapitre, une présentation de l'équipe qui ne tourne pas tout à fait comme prévu. **


	4. Rébellion

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, follows et favorites ! Ca me donne envie d'écrire encore plus tout ça **

**J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster cette fois ci mais il faut me pardonner, j'ai eu un peu de mal à récupérer du 1er de l'an ;) **

**Chapitre 4**

**Rébellion**

Laisser Tony manger autant de cookies n'avait peut être pas été la meilleure des idées. C'est en tout cas ce que se dit Steve en voyant le petit garçon jaillir de l'ascenseur à peine ouvert comme une tornade. Tony était déjà à la limite de l'hyperactivité en temps normal et l'overdose de sucre n'arrangeait rien. Il ne daigna même pas prendre en compte la présence des adultes alors qu'il courrait et sautillait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, touchant et examinant tout objet passant à sa portée.

Bruce rejoignit les autres avengers à la table, laissant Tony dépenser son évident trop plein d'énergie.

« Ca c'est bien passé ? » S'enquit Steve, parlant suffisamment bas pour que le sujet de la conversation ne puisse pas l'entendre.

« Oui. Le réacteur semble fonctionner normalement. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait subit de dommage lors de la… transformation. Mais avec la magie, on ne peut être sûr de rien. » En repensant au sort lancé par Loki Bruce se rendit soudain compte que l'un des leurs manquait à l'appel. « Où est Thor ? »

« Parti à la recherche de son frère. » Lui répondit Steve. Le dernier mot sortit un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il lui était parfois difficile de croire que Thor et Loki aient pu être élevés ensemble et devenir si différents. Thor, bien qu'arrogant et impétueux, était le symbole même de l'honneur. Loki quant à lui… Loki n'avait rien d'honorable.

« Même s'il le trouve, je ne vois pas pourquoi Loki accepterait de défaire ce qu'il a fait. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance et dans l'état actuel des choses je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de Tony. » Prévint Clint, le regard sombre.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Clint mais pour le moment, c'est la seule solution que nous ayons. Attendons déjà que Thor revienne et nous verrons pour la suite. » Raisonna Bruce.

Sentant l'ambiance lourde qui s'installait, Steve décida de changer de sujet. « Est-ce qu'il a demandé à voir ses parents ? » Demanda t-il à Bruce. La question était pertinente. A l'âge de Tony, tout enfant réclamerait un visage connu, une voix réconfortante.

Le scientifique soupira. « Non. Il a évoqué son père mais n'est pas allé plus loin. Il ne me… ne nous fait pas confiance. »

Le silence tomba. Un silence qui n'aurait pas du être. Le petit garçon avait cessé de courir dans tous les sens et s'était assis à même le sol. Son regard était plongé dans le vide et sa main crispée sur sa poitrine. Sur le réacteur.

Bruce réagit aussitôt, rejoignant rapidement le garçon et se baissant à sa hauteur.

« Tony ? »

L'enfant sursauta, comme arraché à une intense réflexion.

« Est-ce que ça va Tony ? » Bruce était inquiet. Il voyait la façon dont la petite main agrippait le réacteur ark et cette vision ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le garçon acquiesça pourtant, libérant l'ark de son emprise et laissant la lumière bleue filtrer à travers le vert de son t-shirt. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal et il respirait normalement. Le réacteur prenait tant de place dans le corps de l'inventeur qu'il arrivait à Tony d'éprouver des difficultés à respirer après un effort intense. C'était inconfortable mais pas dangereux en soi. Peut être que le petit Tony venait d'en faire la désagréable expérience mais pour ne prendre aucun risque il allait falloir le surveiller de près.

« Est-ce que tu veux rencontrer d'autres supers-héros ? »

Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds, des étincelles plein le regard. Bruce sourit. Tony allait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'alarmer.

Probablement par réflexe, le garçon attrapa la chemise de Bruce lorsque les avengers se levèrent de table pour venir à sa rencontre. Il était excité à l'idée d'être entouré de véritables supers-héros mais il n'en restait pas moins prudent.

Natasha fut la première à s'avancer vers eux.

"Tony, Natasha." La présenta succinctement Bruce. "La veuve noire" Rajouta t-il.

Le garçon sourit poliment, comme on le lui avait appris, mais tira sur la chemise du scientifique, levant vers lui un regard impatient. Bruce mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que Tony attendait. Il voulait savoir si Natasha avait, comme lui, des pouvoirs de super-héros. Mais elle n'en avait pas et Bruce dut réfléchir pour trouver comment tourner sa phrase afin de satisfaire la curiosité de l'enfant sans s'attirer les foudres de la veuve noire. Comment est-ce que Tony la surnommait déjà? Bruce passa en revue les différents sobriquets plus ou moins flatteurs que son ami attribuait à l'agent du SHIELD et piocha le plus édulcoré. "Natasha est une super-espionne" Finit-il pas laisser sortir, jetant un œil en direction de ladite espionne. Elle lui retourna un haussement de sourcil qu'il traduit comme de la perplexité mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Cool!" S'exclama Tony. Il adorait les histoires d'espionnage et savait déjà lire suffisamment bien pour s'essayer aux romans de Ian Fleming. Il aurait bien voulu avoir plus de détails sur les pouvoirs de Natasha mais il pourrait toujours demander plus tard si jamais son séjour ici devait se prolonger.

Il garda donc ses questions pour lui, laissant Bruce lui présenter un deuxième membre de son équipe : "Clint, Hawkeye, est… euh…" Comment expliquer à un enfant de cet âge que le "pouvoir" de l'archer consistait à pouvoir tuer de très loin?

Un peu vexé que Bruce ne trouve pas quoi dire à son sujet, Clint pris le relai, s'accroupissant à hauteur de Tony. "Tu connais Robin des bois? Eh bien je suis cent fois meilleur avec un arc."

S'il avait pensé impressionner le garçonnet il fut bien déçu. "Oh" fut la seule réaction de l'enfant. L'expression dépitée de Clint aurait probablement fait rire l'ancien Tony pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais Tony pour le moment était un enfant de six ans au regard fixé sur le dernier membre de l'équipe, celui dont le visage lui était si familier.

"Et enfin, Steve." Bruce s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas dire au garçon que Captain America, son idole, était bien vivant devant lui, si? Howard avait passé la plupart de sa vie à chercher le corps de Steve, sans succès. Pour Tony, le super-héros était mort, perdu. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas être aussi jeune que pendant la guerre. C'était sans compter sur le cerveau pour le moins réactif de Tony.

"Steve? Comme Steve Rogers? Captain America?!"

"Euh. Oui." Balbutia le héros aux couleurs de l'Amérique.

"Je le savais!" S'exclama Tony. L'admiration qui luisait dans les yeux du garçon fit sourire Steve. C'était le genre d'expression que le Tony adulte ne réservait plus qu'à la machine à café, après de longues nuits sans sommeil…

"Papa doit être tellement content!" Rajouta Tony. Il avait lâché Bruce pour pouvoir se rapprocher de son héros, sautillant d'excitation. "Il va pouvoir rester à la maison maintenant. Et on pourra jouer ! Avec maman aussi et…" Sa voix si pleine de joie se brisa soudainement. Il leva vers Steve un regard digne du chat potté qui fit fondre son cœur. "Je veux rentrer à la maison maintenant." Murmura t-il, persuadé que Captain America pourrait le ramener chez lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas un inconnu. Il avait grandi bercé par les exploits de Steve Rogers. Et c'était l'ami de son père.

Steve se baissa. Il aurait voulu pouvoir accéder à la requête du petit garçon mais c'était impossible. "Tu ne peux pas, Tony. Pas pour le moment. Tes parents ne sont pas là, ils… travaillent. Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent, d'accord?" Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qui suivit. Le regard empli d'étoiles de Tony vira à la tempête et le garçon le poussa brutalement, de toutes ses forces d'enfant. "Je te déteste!" Là, il reconnaissait déjà plus Tony.

Personne n'eut le temps de retenir le garçon alors qu'il courait hors de portée, fonçant vers l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son approche. Elles se refermèrent derrière lui et il s'assit dans le fond de la cage de métal. Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, Tony leva les yeux vers le plafond.

"Jarvis?" Appela t-il doucement.

"Oui monsieur." La voix de l'intelligence artificielle était emplie d'une affection que le garçon ne comprenait pas.

"Je veux rentrer à la maison."

"Pouvez-vous spécifier, monsieur?" Pour Jarvis, la "maison" désignait généralement la tour des avengers mais son créateur avait un grand nombre de résidences secondaires de part le monde.

"Au manoir. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, Jarvis? Même Captain America ne veut pas…"

Jarvis hésita. Ses protocoles ne prévoyaient pas ce cas de figure et même à six ans, Tony Stark restait Tony Stark et Jarvis avait été conçu pour lui obéir.

"Je vais vous y conduire." Parmi tous les choix qui s'offraient à lui, c'était probablement le plus logique, le moins risqué pour le petit garçon.

L'ascenseur s'anima et entreprit sa longue descente vers le sous-sol et le garage personnel du maître des lieux.

"Jarvis?" Appela à nouveau Tony. "Ne dis pas à Bruce et aux autres où je suis, d'accord?"

"Très bien, monsieur."

"Promis?"

"Promis."

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur le sous-sol, les lumières s'allumant automatiquement alors que le garçon sortait prudemment de l'habitacle de métal. Il eut soudainement l'impression d'être arrivé au paradis.

Une rangée de voitures de luxe aux carrosseries étincelantes ! Il n'avait jamais vu autant de voitures aussi belles réunies en un seul endroit. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas la plupart des modèles.

"Euh, Jarvis?" Dit-il soudain, revenant un instant sur terre. "Je n'ai pas le droit de conduire, tu sais?"

Si Jarvis avait été de chair et d'os, il aurait rit affectueusement aux propos de l'enfant.

"ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Je suis en capacité de vous conduire au manoir par mes propres moyens."

Illustrant les paroles du majordome, le clic d'un déverrouillage de porte et le vrombissement d'un moteur résonnèrent dans le large espace. Une voiture de sport jaune, traversée en son milieu de deux bandes noires, fit une marche arrière, sortant du rang. Elle fit un demi tour, faisant crisser ses pneus et vint se garer devant le petit garçon émerveillé. La portière passager s'ouvrit, l'invitant à monter.

Tony ne se fit pas prier. Il se hissa sur le siège et attacha sa ceinture alors que la portière se refermait d'elle-même.

"Etes-vous bien certain de vouloir vous rendre au manoir Stark, monsieur?" Voulu confirmer Jarvis, la voix anglaise résonnant dans l'habitacle. "Comme l'a dit le Capitaine Rogers, personne ne s'y trouve à l'heure actuelle."

"On y va." Le ton était aussi ferme que pouvait l'être celui d'un enfant de six ans.

Le moteur vrombit à nouveau, le tableau de bord s'illuminant, faisant apparaître des dizaines de diodes rouges, jaunes et vertes. La voiture se plaça devant la sortie. La lourde porte blindée s'ouvrit sur une pente en colimaçon qui menait à l'extérieur et la voiture s'élança.

oOo

"Jarvis, ouvre l'ascenseur. S'il te plaît." Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bruce répétait ces mots et il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il sentait le Hulk batailler pour qu'il lui laisse la place, qu'il le laisse détruire les portes de métal une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais saccager la tour n'était pas vraiment la solution.

Bruce savait que Jarvis ne mettrait pas volontairement la vie de Tony en danger mais aussi intelligent soit-il, il restait une machine. Une machine qui devait obéir aux désirs de son créateur, même si celui-ci n'avait que six ans.

"Cet ascenseur est en cours d'utilisation. Veuillez utiliser celui qui se trouve à votre droite". La voix neutre et robotique sonnait extrêmement faux aux oreilles de ceux qui étaient habitués à y entendre la même ironie que chez Tony.

"Est-ce que c'est moi ou il se moque de nous?" Demanda Clint.

oOo

Après avoir passé de longues minutes à s'émerveiller devant le tableau de bord de la Ford GT et les centaines d'options qu'il promettait, Tony observait à présent le paysage qui défilait à toute allure devant ses yeux. A n'en pas douter, Jarvis avait les mêmes habitudes de conduite que son créateur mais cela, le petit Tony ne pouvait pas le savoir et malgré la vitesse, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Le paysage New-Yorkais lui était familier et cela l'apaisait.

oOo

Ayant abandonné l'espoir de voir Jarvis sortir de son agaçant mutisme, Bruce s'était laissé tombé dans un fauteuil pour passer en revue, à l'aide d'une tablette numérique, les différentes caméras de la tour. Il se doutait que cela ne servirait à rien. Tony pouvait être n'importe où dans une tour qui ne comptait pas moins de quatre-vingt treize étages. Certains d'entre eux, comme le garage, l'atelier de Tony, la chambre spéciale du Hulk et deux ou trois laboratoires n'étant accessibles que par l'ascenseur privé de Tony. C'est-à-dire l'ascenseur que Jarvis leur boudait pour le moment. Si Tony se trouvait à l'un de ces étages, ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas l'y rejoindre.

Bruce inspira et expira profondément, fermant les yeux et se massant l'arrête du nez. La situation commençait à dangereusement l'agacer.

Les autres avengers l'observaient avec appréhension, guettant toute apparition suspecte de vert sur sa peau. Ils attendaient aussi quelque indication sur ce qu'ils étaient supposé faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas fouiller la tour sans savoir par où commencer. Sans l'aide de Jarvis, supers-héros ou non, cela risquait de leur prendre beaucoup trop de temps.

"Docteur Banner." La voix britannique fit sursauter Steve. L'Intelligence artificielle ne leur avait plus adressé la parole depuis un moment déjà, les insultes en cascade que lui avait lancé Clint n'y étant sans doute pas pour rien.

"Jarvis." Le ton de Bruce était sec et ses yeux restèrent rivés sur son écran.

"Votre démarche ne vous aidera pas à trouver monsieur." Le majordome semblait désolé et cela radoucit un peu l'humeur de Bruce. Si Jarvis leur parlait à nouveau, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être tout à fait sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Cette remise en question donna une idée au scientifique.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous dire où est Tony, Jarvis?" Demanda t-il en choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

"Monsieur me l'a interdit."

"Qu'a-t-il dit exactement?"

"Monsieur m'a fait promettre de ne pas révéler sa position."

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il posa la question suivante : "A-t-il bougé depuis?"

Jarvis comprenait très bien où Bruce voulait en venir et après réflexion, il décida de faire ce que le scientifique attendait de lui. "Monsieur n'est en effet plus à l'emplacement qu'il m'avait demandé de tenir secret. Je suppose qu'en suivant les consignes de monsieur à la lettre…"

"Où est-il?" Le coupa Bruce.

Jarvis ne répondit pas mais fit apparaître un écran holographique au dessus de la table de la cuisine. Les avengers se regroupèrent autour pour observer les images qui prenaient vie.

Un long couloir. Sans doute le hall d'entrée d'une riche demeure. La caméra était située dans un coin supérieur et offrait une vue plongeante sur Tony, le faisant paraître encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les murs étaient hauts et nus. Plusieurs meubles les longeaient, exposant vases, statues et autres antiquités.

Le petit garçon avançait d'un pas hésitant dans cette maison qui était sienne mais qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Elle était si silencieuse, si vide. Il passa les doigts sur une table basse, près de l'escalier, laissant des trainées dans l'épaisse poussière qui la recouvrait.

Les avengers virent ses lèvres bouger en un appel silencieux.

"Il n'y a pas de son." Constata Steve. "Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

"Maman." Traduit Natasha, froidement. Lire sur les lèvres était un art qu'elle et Clint maîtrisaient parfaitement. Dans leur travail, c'était nécessaire. Mais pour la première fois, Natasha aurait préféré ne pas avoir ce talent. L'utiliser de cette façon semblait tout simplement injuste.

oOo

"Maman?" Appela Tony. Il n'osait pas crier, le silence du manoir lui donnait des frissons et l'impression qu'au moindre bruit, les murs allaient s'effondrer.

"Maman?" Tenta t-il à nouveau, entreprenant l'ascension des escaliers de pierre. Chacun de ses pas faisait s'élever un nuage de poussière, les particules venant lui gratter la gorge et lui piquer les yeux. Arrivé à l'étage, le garçon se dirigea immédiatement vers la première porte, sur la gauche du couloir. Elle était fermée. Il frappa et n'entendant aucune réponse, fit tourner la poignée, entrant avec défiance dans la suite parentale. Il fut déçu mais pas surpris de la trouver vide et referma la porte qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

Ses yeux le brulaient de plus en plus mais la poussière n'était pas seule responsable. Les réalisations qui commençaient à surgir dans son esprit lui faisaient peur. Essuyant rageusement ses yeux embués, Tony se dirigea vers sa chambre, à quelques portes de là.

Il essaya de ne pas constater à quel point sa chambre avait changé depuis la veille au soir, lorsqu'il s'était endormi dans son lit sans se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver. Des photos sur les murs appelaient à des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Les petits robots, les pièces détachées de voitures téléguidées… Rien ne lui appartenait.

Les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et Tony se sentit nauséeux. Il s'accroupit près du bureau qui hier encore n'existait pas, décalant la corbeille à papier pour dégager le mur et le drapeau américain qui le tapissait. Tony plongea la main derrière le drapeau qui recouvrait une cavité dans le mur, hésitant. Il avait peur de ne pas y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu familier et Tony put enfin reprendre le souffle qu'il retenait sans s'en rendre compte. Il était toujours là, à l'attendre.

Doucement, Tony retira son meilleur ami de sa cachette, serrant contre lui la poupée de chiffon à l'effigie de Captain America.

Il grimpa sur son lit, et s'installa en position fœtale, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, sa poupée lovée dans son cou.

Et pour la première fois depuis que son cauchemar avait commencé, il pleura.

**A suivre. **

**Le petit Tony commence à comprendre… Le chapitre suivant ne sera donc pas joyeux joyeux ;) j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, reviews?**


	5. Le droit de pleurer

**Bonjour, me revoilà! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Avant de commencer à poster je me disais qu'avoir une dizaine de commentaires pour chaque chapitre ce serait formidable. je suis donc comblée ^^**

**Ce chapitre est surtout là pour montrer comment un Tony de six ans gère la situation (pas très bien). La fin est supposée vous faire sortir vos mouchoirs, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5**

**Le droit de pleurer**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Tony, Clint et Bruce trouvèrent le petit garçon profondément endormi, Captain America serré contre son cœur. Bruce s'accroupit près du lit pour essayer de voir le visage de l'enfant. Il était rouge et trempé par les larmes. Le scientifique aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Tony ? » Appela t-il doucement.

Le petit garçon gigota dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Tony. » Réitéra Bruce, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent d'un coup, se fixant immédiatement dans ceux de Bruce. Ils étaient rouges et moites.

Le scientifique tendit la main. Pour essuyer ses larmes, caresser les mèches sombres, il ne savait pas trop et cela n'avait pas d'importance car il ne put pas aller au bout de son geste. Tony recula, méfiant. Il l'avait laissé le réconforter à bord de l'héliporteur. Mais, à présent, les grilles étaient à nouveau levées entre l'enfant et le monde extérieur et Bruce craignait que la confiance qu'il avait réussi à gagner soit perdue pour de bon.

Tony s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, s'agrippant à sa poupée de chiffon comme s'il craignait que Bruce ou Clint ne la lui prenne. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le scientifique, emplis d'appréhension mais aussi, et cela rassura un peu Bruce, de questions. Il ne souffla pourtant pas mot, se contentant d'observer et d'attendre.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Tony. Tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas mais tu peux rentrer avec moi et Clint. J'aimerais te montrer le reste des labos. Tu pourras peut être m'aider avec certaines de mes expériences. Et je ne t'ai pas encore présenté DUM-E. C'est un robot, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer. Il n'est pas aussi intelligent que Jarvis et il est un peu… maladroit mais il est capable de faire tout un tas de choses et il est vraiment amusant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu veux bien rentrer avec nous ? »

Tony continuait d'observer Bruce, se demandant sans doute quelles étaient ses options. Il ne répondit pas à la question et Bruce cru pendant un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Puis Tony se décida subitement à descendre de son lit, tenant fermement le bras de son Captain America d'une main. Il se dirigea vers une étagère couverte de livres et de bandes dessinées et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, essaya d'y attraper ce qui l'intéressait. Il était trop petit. Il chercha des yeux une chaise sur laquelle monter mais Clint vint à son secours, attrapant plusieurs numéros de Captain America.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Tony acquiesça et Clint saisit les comics qui restaient sur l'étagère, les gardant dans ses bras.

« Il y a autre chose que tu veux emmener ? » Demanda t-il au garçon.

Tony réfléchit et fit le tour de son lit pour récupérer deux cadres photos qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet. Il vint ensuite les poser dans les bras de Clint, sur la pile de Comics poussiéreux. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, il serra sa poupée de chiffon contre lui puis sortit, sans se retourner.

Bruce et Clint échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de le suivre.

oOo

Devant le manoir, la Ford GT jaune se mit à ronronner à l'approche du petit groupe. « Messieurs. » Les accueilli t elle. « Souhaitez-vous que je vous reconduise à la tour ? »

« Ca ira Jarvis. On ne peut pas laisser la Porsche ici » Répondit Bruce. Il avait déjà vu la voiture et connaissait la plupart de ses options. Certaines étaient d'ailleurs, à son goût, un peu excessives. A l'image du génie qui les avait installés. Il avait même été présent lors des premiers tests de conduite de Jarvis. Clint en revanche, avait du mal à lâcher la voiture des yeux. S'il avait su que Tony travaillait sur ce genre de projets, il aurait probablement vagabondé plus souvent du coté de son atelier.

« Wow ! Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une voiture. Est-ce qu'elle a des gadgets ? Comme KITT ? »

Si Natasha avait été là elle aurait probablement fait remarquer à Clint qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps devant la télévision et pas assez en salle de sport. Mais Natasha n'était pas là et Clint resta bloqué en mode admiration devant la Ford. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque, en réponse à la question de l'archer, plusieurs panneaux apparurent sur la carrosserie de la voiture, s'ouvrant et se refermant dans un concert de cliquetis bien huilés. Dissimulés sous les plaques de métal amovibles, Clint reconnu un grappin, une sorte de lance-missiles miniature et ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un lance-flammes…

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné par tout ça ou inquiet que… qu'il ait doté un robot d'un tel arsenal. »

Les cliquetis cessèrent brusquement et les panneaux disparurent à nouveau dans la carrosserie.

« Monsieur sait que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire. » Répliqua sèchement l'intelligence artificielle en insistant bien sur le « lui ». Jarvis avait été clairement blessé par la remarque de Clint et Bruce eut de la peine pour lui. Le majordome n'avait pas été des plus coopératifs ce matin mais il avait ses raisons et était toujours digne de confiance. Le scientifique nota tout de même dans un coin de son esprit qu'il faudrait demander à Tony quelles étaient exactement les limites de Jarvis. Quand l'inventeur serait redevenu lui-même…

Pour l'instant, le petit garçon examinait la carrosserie jaune, caressant le métal sous l'œil attentif de son Captain America, posé sur le capot. Les lignes de démarcation des panneaux amovibles étaient complètement invisibles à l'œil nu mais il pouvait les sentir, à peine cependant, sous ses doigts. Un vrai travail d'artiste.

« Tony. » L'appela Bruce en ouvrant la portière arrière de la Porsche métallisée. Un 4x4, pas vraiment le type de voitures que le milliardaire achetait d'ordinaire. Mais Clint avait demandé un modèle plus discret, qu'il puisse conduire sans s'attirer tous les regards et qui puisse transporter plus de deux personnes à la fois. Il aurait du se douter que Tony et lui ne donnaient pas le même sens au mot discret. La Porsche Cayenne n'était certes pas aussi criarde que les autres voitures de Tony mais elle attirait tout de même le regard. Enfin, la conduire était loin d'être désagréable et Clint devait avouer que le milliardaire avait plutôt bon goût en matière de belle mécanique.

Le petit Tony fit ce qu'on lui demandait, montant à l'arrière de la voiture et bouclant sa ceinture.

oOo

Le trajet se déroula en silence, un silence qui commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Bruce. Tony n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé dans sa chambre d'enfant. Et un Tony muet, ce n'était jamais bon signe, quel que soit son âge. Le pauvre petit devait être complètement perdu.

Le scientifique jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, observant le garçon qui regardait défiler le paysage d'un air absent.

« Tu veux bien tourner à droite Clint s'il te plaît ? » Demanda soudainement Bruce.

L'archer obtempéra sans poser de question. Il saurait bien assez tôt pourquoi le scientifique avait subitement décidé de modifier leur itinéraire.

« Gare-toi dès que tu peux. »

Bruce aurait du se douter que Clint allait le prendre au pied de la lettre. Repérant un emplacement qui faisait à peine la largeur de la voiture, l'archer braqua au dernier moment, faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Il se gara à cheval sur le trottoir, perpendiculairement à la route, recevant insultes et gestes obscènes de la part des passants qu'il avait évité de justesse. La plupart des piétons cependant, ignorèrent complètement la voiture qui leur coupait la route, se contentant de la contourner. Ils étaient New-Yorkais, ils en avaient vu d'autres.

« Elle ne sera plus là quand on reviendra. » Fit remarquer Bruce.

Clint se contenta d'ajuster ses lunettes de soleil, de lui sourire et de descendre de la Porsche. Le scientifique soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Clint passait trop de temps avec Tony et l'attitude du milliardaire commençait à déteindre sur celle de l'assassin. Il descendit à son tour, ouvrant la portière arrière pour Tony. Le petit garçon observa la voiture quelques secondes puis leva un regard impressionné en direction de Clint. Bruce fut heureux de constater que le petit Tony ne s'était pas complètement renfermé sur lui-même mais il espéra tout de même que Clint n'aurait pas une influence trop… importante sur le comportement du garçon. Adulte, le génie était déjà impossible à gérer lorsqu'il décidait de mettre la pagaille pour tromper son ennui et Bruce ne doutait pas une seconde que le petit Tony avait les mêmes dispositions. Enfin, si ce coté du garçon devait ressortir, cela voudrait au moins dire qu'il se sentait un peu plus en confiance.

oOo

« Merci Mademoiselle. »

Bruce savait être charmant quant il le voulait et la jeune serveuse n'y était apparemment pas insensible. Elle lui rendit son sourire, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Trois milk-shakes à la fraise et trois banana-splits. Pas très équilibré pour un déjeuner mais Bruce avait pensé qu'une glace apaiserait peut être un peu l'esprit de Tony. Tous les enfants étaient raffolaient des glaces. Tous sauf celui-là apparemment. Tony n'avait pas même daigné toucher à sa coupe et Bruce commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de l'emmener dans ce café.

Il y venait régulièrement. L'endroit n'était pas trop éloigné de la Tour et il pouvait aisément y venir à pied. Son visage, contrairement à celui de Steve ou de Tony restait inconnu du grand public qui ne connaissait que le Hulk. Il ne craignait donc pas de se faire aborder par les personnes qu'il croisait. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans la foule, trop de variantes incontrôlables, trop de victimes potentielles. C'est pourquoi il appréciait tellement ce café. Il était situé dans une rue plutôt calme, la circulation y étant limitée. Il n'y avait pas trop de bruit et la terrasse donnait sur un terrain de jeux, de l'autre coté de la rue. Un terrain de jeux qui concentrait actuellement toute l'attention du petit Tony. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur un groupe de trois gamins qui s'amusaient sur une grande structure de bois en forme de bateau pirate. Ils escaladaient les cordages et glissaient sur le toboggan sous le regard attentif de leurs mères ou baby-sitters.

Las d'attendre que le petit garçon se décide, Clint entama voracement sa glace. Bruce l'imita, un peu triste que Tony ne veuille pas manger. pourtant, à peine le morceau de banane nappé de chocolat eut il passé ses lèvres que Tony commençait déjà à creuser dans sa coupe avec appétit, dévorant la glace entre deux gorgées de milk-shake. Il attendait tout simplement que Bruce et Clint aient commencé de manger, comme le petit garçon bien élevé qu'il était. Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La relation de Tony avec la nourriture s'était incroyablement dégradée avec les années. Pizzas, hamburgers, shawarmas, tout ce qui pouvait se déguster sans couverts semblait avoir une place de prédilection dans le cœur de l'inventeur…

Tout en savourant son banana-split, Captain America assis sur ses genoux, Tony ne quittait pas l'aire de jeux des yeux. Quand ils eurent terminé, Bruce trouva donc logique de lui demander : "Tu veux aller jouer là-bas, Tony?"

Le regard incrédule que lui lança le petit garçon le pris au dépourvu et il crut un instant avoir dit quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide aux yeux de Tony mais le regard chocolat brillait aussi d'une petite lueur d'espoir et Bruce sentit son cœur se serrer. Quel genre de parent ne laisse pas son fils jouer avec des enfants de son âge?

Le scientifique sortit quelques billets de sa poche, les glissant sous son verre avant de prendre la direction du parc, suivit par Clint et par Tony qui, incertain, s'accrocha à la chemise du scientifique, un geste qui commençait à devenir habituel.

oOo

Clint était un peu ennuyé par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il fallait bien avouer que les aires de jeux n'étaient pas vraiment des endroits qu'il fréquentait souvent. Tout cet espace, trop exposé à son goût. Mais si ça pouvait remonter un peu le moral de Tony alors il voulait bien rester assis sur ce banc avec Bruce à surveiller le petit garçon. Enfin, plus exactement à jouer au casse-briques sur son téléphone tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard en direction de Tony.

Un Tony qui semblait complètement perdu, n'osant pas s'approcher des jeux.

"Tony." L'appela Bruce. Il se retourna, prêt à retourner avec les adultes mais Bruce lui indiqua le bac à sable qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Un seul enfant s'y trouvait, jouant calmement avec des petites voitures qu'il faisait passer dans des tunnels de sable. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tony s'avança prudemment. Le garçon était plus vieux que Tony d'un ou deux ans mais il avait l'air gentil et il lui prêta même une petite voiture rouge pour l'inviter à venir jouer avec lui.

Observant les enfants à distance, Bruce jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

"Il va bien, Bruce." Essaya de la rassurer Clint, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son écran. Encore quelques points et il allait battre le record de Tony. "Laisse le s'amuser."

Bruce soupira, parvenant à séparer ses doigts. il retira ses lunettes, jouant avec les branches à la place. Clint le regarda faire, levant un sourcil derrière ses lunettes noires en une expression qui signifiait clairement "vraiment?" et lui fit perdre sa partie à trente points de la victoire. "Et merde!" jura t-il entre ses dents, rangeant l'objet incriminé dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Enfin, à part… tu sais." Dit il en faisant un geste vague en direction de Tony.

"Il sait." Répondit Bruce, posant ses lunettes sur le banc et se massant l'arrête du nez. "Il sait qu'il n'est pas là où il devrait être, pas à la bonne époque."

"Tu en es sûr?" Evidemment qu'il en était sûr. C'était de Tony Stark qu'ils parlaient, de l'enfant prodige. Son sens de l'observation n'était pas à remettre en question. Mais dans l'esprit d'un gamin de six ans, toutes les informations récoltée depuis son réveil, tellement étranges et surréalistes, devaient former un douloureux méli-mélo. A cet âge Tony pouvait monter et démonter n'importe quelle machine. Les machines étaient logiques, elles répondaient aux lois de la physique. Un voyage dans le temps en revanche… C'était de la science fiction et même adulte, Tony avait beaucoup de mal à accepter tout ce qui ne répondait pas aux lois de la physique qu'il connaissait et aimait. La rencontre avec les chitauris et la magie de Loki l'avaient bien plus perturbé qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

A genoux dans le sable, Tony s'amusait à faire glisser la voiture rouge sur le circuit qu'il avait façonné en pente pour que l'auto puisse rouler jusqu'au bout sans s'arrêter. L'autre garçon avait délaissé ses tunnels éphémères pour venir jouer sur le circuit de Tony. Il s'amusèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon plus âgé soit pris d'un soudain intérêt pour la poupée Captain America qui était étendue près de son propriétaire. Il l'attrapa pour l'observer de plus près, sans penser à mal. Tony réagit immédiatement et violemment, lâchant la petite voiture rouge pour pousser brutalement son compagnon de jeu, lui arrachant la poupée des mains.

Il y eu plus de peur que de mal mais le garçon qui venait d'être poussé dans le sable fondit en larmes.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années surgit aussitôt à ses cotés, le serrant contre elle et lui murmurant des mots doux pour le consoler. "Ne pleure plus Dylan, tout va bien." Lorsque son fils fut calmé, elle se leva, dominant Tony de toute sa hauteur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" Cracha t elle. "Où sont tes parents. j'aimerais bien leur dire deux mots ! On n'a pas idée d'élever un petit monstre pareil. Alors? Où est ta mère?" Le pressa t elle d'un ton qui frôlait l'agressivité.

La femme sursauta lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'obligea à se retourner.

"Ca suffit." Lui intima l'homme aux cheveux clairs. "Vous en avez assez fait." Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux du fait des lunettes de soleil mais son front était plissé. Il était clairement en colère. Une colère froide qui la paralysa. Un autre homme s'était agenouillé devant le petit garçon qui venait de s'en prendre à son fils.

"Tony? Tout va bien Tony, c'est fini maintenant." Il avait l'air terriblement inquiet et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde à nouveau le garçonnet, qu'elle le regarde vraiment. Il était immobile et dangereusement pâle. Son regard voilé était perdu dans le vide et des larmes coulaient en cascade sur ses joues. Aucun son ne passait ses lèvres, pas même un sanglot. Il tremblait de façon inquiétante, comme en état de choc.

Son fils, Dylan, qui avait séché ses propres larmes, s'était approché de l'enfant, lui tendant une petite voiture rouge. Un cadeau pour s'excuser. S'excuser d'avoir touché à son jouet. S'excuser de la réaction excessive de sa mère. En voyant cela, celle-ci se sentit soudainement honteuse.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas." Bégaya t elle. Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent complètement. elle se demanda un instant si l'un d'eux était le père du garçon. Peut être l'étaient t-ils tous les deux mais elle en doutait. Où était sa mère?

Clint et Bruce ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas toucher Tony de peur de faire plus de mal que de bien. ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et lui parler doucement dans l'espoir de le voir sortir de sa torpeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le regard chocolat se posa sur Bruce, miroir d'une tristesse sans fond et les pleurs silencieux se transformèrent en sanglots déchirants. Il tendit sa main tremblotante en direction du scientifique. Bruce attrapa les petits doigts de ses deux mains, les massant et les réchauffant pour le consoler. Il ouvrit ensuite ses bras, invitant Tony à venir se réfugier contre lui, les refermant autour du corps tremblant. Bruce se leva, berçant délicatement l'enfant comme il l'avait fait à bord de l'héliporteur. Les sanglots s'amplifièrent, libérant la peine, libérant la peur et la douleur.

Clint passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux sombres de Tony, les lissant doucement pour lui apporter, lui-aussi, un peu de réconfort. Il sentit une main tirer sur sa veste et baissa les yeux vers le petit Dylan qui lui tendait son auto rouge.

"Vous pourrez lui donner? Monsieur?"

Clint pris le jouet offert et ébouriffa la chevelure du garçon. "Je lui donnerais, merci."

Puis le trio s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui le petit Dylan et sa mère. Une mère qui, pendant longtemps encore, entendrait la voix tremblante d'un enfant brisé appeler "Maman, maman!" entre deux sanglots.

**A suivre. **

**Ce dernier passage, dans le parc, est actuellement l'un de mes préférés pour le moment. J'espère qu'il vous a aussi plu et que je suis parvenu à bien retranscrire la façon dont Tony gardait en lui toutes ses émotions, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par déborder. **

**J'espère que j'arriverais à poster toujours aussi régulièrement car j'arrive à la fin de ce que j'ai déjà écrit, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je creuse ma petite cervelle pour les prochains chapitre, que je colle mes idées entre elles de façon logique ^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvre un peu du passé de Tony et, si je suis motivée, vous aurez le droit à un peu de Loki ;) **


	6. Rêves

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour tout ce soutien ! Bonne nouvelle, je sais enfin à peu près comment l'histoire va se terminer (à peu près). Par contre je ne sais pas combien il va y avoir de chapitres en tout, cela dépendra du flot de mes idées. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6

Rêves

« Tony, Tony, Réveille-toi. »

Le petit garçon endormi grommela et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller.

« Tony. » Insista la voix tout en secouant doucement son épaule. Le mouvement agaçant continua jusqu'à ce que l'enfant finisse par ouvrir les yeux, à contrecœur.

La chambre était presque entièrement plongée dans la pénombre et seule la lueur bleutée de la veilleuse posée sur la table de chevet permettait à Tony de distinguer la silhouette de la personne qui venait le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Il l'aurait reconnue sans lumière cela dit. La jeune femme était entrée au service des Stark depuis bientôt huit mois maintenant avec pour seul et unique rôle de veiller sur Tony. Elle avait remplacée la vieille Magritte, une femme aigrie qui n'avait aucune affection pour le jeune fils d'Howard et Maria Stark.

« Abby ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit et caressa sa joue. Tony lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait beaucoup Abigail. Elle était gentille et drôle. Sa peau était douce et ses cheveux roux et longs sentaient la vanille.

« Debout Tony. J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Chuchota t elle. « Ne fait pas de bruit. »

Encore endormi, Tony se laissa glisser précautionneusement hors de son lit, faisant bien attention de poser ses pieds le plus loin possible du sommier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux monstres qui se cachent sous les lits des enfants mais un peu de prudence n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

« Quelle surprise ? » Demanda t-il.

Abby ne lui répondit pas et lui tendit son manteau. C'était étrange de mettre un manteau sur son pyjama rouge mais il fit ce que la jeune femme attendait de lui sans rechigner. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'Abby avait pu préparer pour lui. Et ce n'était même pas son anniversaire !

« On va dehors ? Cap peut venir ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle lançait des regards anxieux en direction du couloir et Tony se dit qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas réveiller ses parents. Sans doute parce que son père n'approuverait pas la surprise. C'était peut être un chien ! Son père détestait les chiens. Peut être qu'Abby allait lui en offrir un et que ce serait leur secret à tous les deux. Enjoué à cette idée, Tony fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il suivait sa baby-sitter dans le couloir obscur, sa poupée Captain America dans les bras. Il n'aimait pas tellement le noir. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il était trop grand pour avoir peur de ce genre de choses.

Abby lui pris gentiment la main pour le guider et il se sentit aussitôt rassuré.

oOo

Installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, une jambe remontée contre sa poitrine, Natasha profitait du calme pour continuer un policier anglais qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt dans la semaine. Les mots étaient à peine visibles à la lueur de la porte entrouverte mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Tony bougea dans son sommeil.

Natasha posa son roman sur le bras du fauteuil et se leva pour réarranger les couvertures autour du petit corps. Elle s'autorisa un moment de tendresse, écartant les mèches rebelles du front du garçon. Ses joues étaient encore collantes des larmes versées plus tôt dans la journée. Il semblait si paisible maintenant. Il était difficile de croire qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt il était accroché à Bruce comme si sa vie en dépendait, pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à pleurer, le visage enfoui dans le cou du scientifique. Combien d'heures Bruce était-il resté assis sur ce lit, à bercer le petit garçon en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort ?

Tony avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé, et ils avaient réussi à le glisser dans son lit sans le réveiller. Bruce serait sans doute resté toute la nuit à son chevet mais il suffisait de voir ses traits tirés et ses yeux rougis pour comprendre à quel point la situation l'affectait émotionnellement. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qui devait garder le contrôle de ses émotions, c'était Bruce. Natasha, Clint et Steve avaient du lui promettre de veiller tour à tour sur le sommeil de son protégé pour qu'il accepte enfin d'aller se reposer. Après cette journée, il n'était, de toute façon, plus question de laisser l'enfant seul.

Natasha s'assit sur le bord du lit, son regard se posant sur les cadres qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet. Près de la photo de l'équipe que Tony avait reçue pour noël, deux nouveaux cadres avaient trouvé leur place. Dans le premier, Howard et Maria Stark descendaient les marches de l'église, main dans la main. Lui dans un costume gris, elle dans une robe immaculée. Dans le second, un Tony à peine plus jeune que celui qui dormait près d'elle tenait dans ses bras un chiot presque trop gros pour lui. Un berger australien gris tacheté à la langue pendante et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Tony avait l'air si heureux sur cette photo. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Natasha avait épluché les unes de l'époque tout l'après-midi sans trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse expliquer pourquoi Tony était si méfiant, si brisé. Les journaux ne s'intéressaient qu'aux prouesses en ingénierie de l'héritier Stark. Ils n'avaient que faire du petit garçon qui se cachait derrière les inventions. Si quelque chose s'était passé avant les sept ans de Tony, alors Howard Stark avait fait un très bon travail pour le dissimuler.

Dans son sommeil, Tony murmura quelque chose.

oOo

« Où on va ? » Assis à l'arrière de la voiture d'Abigail, Tony commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Abby ne lui avait pas parlé depuis leur départ du manoir, elle qui d'habitude ne semblait jamais s'arrêter de parler. Il serra Cap contre lui, cherchant du réconfort là où il pouvait en trouver. Mais il ne risquait rien, si ? Abby l'aimait trop pour laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver.

La jeune femme ignora sa question comme elle avait ignoré les dizaines qui avaient précédé. Tony ne comprit pas pourquoi ses yeux commençait à le piquer, ni pourquoi une larme réussit à s'échapper. Il était en sécurité, il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Ses parents allaient être si fâchés quand ils allaient comprendre qu'il était sorti en pleine nuit sans les prévenir. En pyjama en plus.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter. Ils étaient entourés de vieux hangars, la plupart étant abandonnés depuis bien longtemps à en croire leur piteux état. Peut être que sa surprise était dans l'un d'entre eux. Mais au fond de lui Tony n'y croyait pas vraiment. Abby ouvrit la portière arrière pour qu'il sorte. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures parce que, sans chaussettes, elles lui faisaient mal. La baby-sitter ne lui laissa pas le temps de les remettre et le tira en dehors du véhicule. Il faisait froid dehors et le sol était gelé sous ses pieds nus.

Il glissa sa main dans celle d'Abby, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Deux hommes descendirent d'une camionnette blanche garée plus loin et se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme et l'enfant. La main d'Abby serra plus fort celle de Tony et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du manoir elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Tony. » Sa voix tremblait. Sa main aussi.

Tony essaya de se débattre lorsque l'un des hommes l'arracha à la jeune femme, le tirant sans ménagement vers la camionnette. « Abby ! » Implora t-il. Mais tout ce qu'il entendit en retour c'était sa baby-sitter, celle qu'il aimait tellement, demander au deuxième homme de lui donner l'argent qui lui avait été promis. Tony ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Perdu et effrayé il arrêta de se débattre, resserrant son emprise sur sa poupée de chiffon. Ils étaient seuls maintenant mais Cap le protégerait. C'était un super-héros après tout.

Une détonation retentit mais Tony ne se retourna pas. Il ne devait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

L'homme le poussa à l'arrière de la camionnette et claqua la porte, le laissant seul dans le noir. Tony se recroquevilla dans un coin et enfin, laissa les larmes couler.

oOo

Tony remua dans son sommeil, sanglotant. Les larmes qui avaient fini par sécher coulaient à nouveau librement. Natasha passa délicatement son pouce sur les joues trempées pour les essuyer, ne sachant pas si elle devait ou non réveiller le petit garçon qui se trouvait, de toute évidence, au beau milieu d'un cauchemar.

Un cri étouffé passa les lèvres de l'enfant qui se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant et manquant de heurter Natasha. Ignorant l'espionne, il chercha autour de lui, complètement désespéré. « Cap ? » Il fallut quelques secondes à Natasha pour comprendre que ce n'était pas Steve que Tony cherchait. Elle repéra une jambe de chiffon qui dépassait de sous les draps et l'attrapa, extirpant la poupée de sa cachette pour la tendre à Tony. Captain America retrouva immédiatement sa place, près du cœur du petit garçon. Les pupilles de Tony étaient dilatées, hantées par un cauchemar qui tardait à relâcher son emprise. Son regard semblait vouloir se poser sur Natasha sans pouvoir y parvenir, fuyant vers les coins les plus sombres de la pièce, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre.

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, la panique faisant battre son cœur de façon bien trop aléatoire, entrainant de pénibles quintes de toux.

Le visage de Natasha ne trahissait aucune émotion alors qu'elle observait cet enfant qui essayait de se réconforter tout seul. Il lui rappelait tant cette petite fille perdue qui, dans une autre vie, se chantait des berceuses pour apaiser la douleur, pour retenir les larmes. La mélodie depuis si longtemps oubliée lui revint en mémoire et elle la laissa passer ses lèvres, notes tremblantes prenant peu à peu de l'assurance alors que les mots lui revenaient eux-aussi, dans sa langue maternelle, vestiges de son passé.

Natasha ne regardait pas le petit garçon tandis qu'elle chantait, fixant son attention sur le mur blanc. Il ne fallait jamais regarder une bête sauvage dans les yeux, peut être que le principe s'appliquait aussi aux petits garçons terrifiés. Elle pouvait gérer un doberman ou un lion, elle l'avait déjà fait, mais elle n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'enfants.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Tony se détendre peu à peu, les larmes cessant finalement de couler. Il s'installa plus confortablement, inspirant et expirant doucement, sombrant peu à peu dans les brumes du sommeil. Chantonnant de plus en plus bas, Natasha se pencha pour remonter la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Tony, couvrant la lueur du réacteur. Elle essuya d'une main hésitante les joues collantes du petit garçon. Il ne la repoussa pas et ferma les yeux, cédant à l'appel irrésistible de Morphée.

Natasha continua de chanter pour garder les cauchemars à distance, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent. Si souvent.

oOo

« Mon frère ! Cela suffit ! » Rugit Thor en faisant tournoyer son marteau dans les airs, ignorant les serpents enroulés autour du manche.

La menace n'ébrécha pas du tout la confiance qui émanait de Loki, pas plus qu'elle n'effaça son sourire narquois. Il fallait bien avouer que Thor, dans la situation présente, n'était pas bien inquiétant. Enterré jusqu'au torse dans les sables mouvants, le dieu du tonnerre était rouge de colère et de honte pour s'être ainsi fait piéger. Encore une fois. Il avait pisté Loki sur une bonne parte du territoire mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait réussir à lui mettre la main dessus, le dieu du mensonge se volatilisait, laissant dans son sillage assez d'énergie magique pour permettre à Thor de le suivre. C'était clairement délibéré mais Thor ne savait pas encore si son frère le faisait courir pour le seul plaisir de le voir se ridiculiser où s'il avait un but moins évident. Avec Loki, impossible d'en être certain mais il valait mieux se méfier.

Et ce même s'il n'avait pas causé beaucoup de troubles sur cette terre depuis que les chitauris n'avaient plus d'emprise sur lui. Ce qui était soit très bon signe, soit très mauvais.

Thor n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son frère depuis bien des lunes mais il savait que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas sur terre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de revenir pour relâcher ses monstres gluants sur New-York et cambrioler un musée. Thor était certain que Loki avait volontairement attiré l'attention des avengers mais au pourquoi, il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

En tous les cas, ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avait bien assez duré.

La puissance du marteau propulsa Thor hors du sable, envoyant valser les petits serpents au loin. Il se retrouva en un instant face à Loki, en haut de la petite falaise qui surplombait la plage. Thor aurait été incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient actuellement si ce n'est qu'ils étaient probablement toujours en territoire américain. Il avait suivi la piste de Loki de place en place, sans réellement chercher à se repérer et cela risquait de lui porter préjudice lorsqu'il chercherait à rejoindre ses compagnons.

Loki ne broncha pas lorsque Thor fit un pas en sa direction, ne laissant entre eux qu'un petit mètre de distance. Il ne se départit pas non plus de son sourire. Il était bien sûr de lui face à la rage du dieu du tonnerre, sans doute grâce au bracelet noir qui ornait son bras droit.

Thor prit une grande inspiration, comme lorsque son petit frère l'agaçait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il devait se retenir de ne pas l'étrangler… Il baissa Mjolnir pour prouver à Loki qu'il n'était pas là pour se battre.

« Mon frère. » Commença t-il, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont Loki se tendait imperceptiblement lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. « Ce jeu doit cesser. Je suis ici pour solliciter ton aide. »

Le dieu du mensonge fut clairement pris au dépourvu. Il leva un sourire inquisiteur, plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Thor pour y chercher sincérité ou tromperie. « N'est-ce pas cela que tu es venu chercher, _frère_ ? » Voulu savoir Loki en lui présentant son poignet et le bijou qui l'encerclait.

« Je n'ai que faire de cette babiole, Loki. Tu peux la garder. Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, de défaire le sort lancé à Stark. »

« Stark ? » La surprise qu'il lut sur le visage de son frère pris Thor au dépourvu. Loki continua : « Si le sort ne s'est pas estompé de lui-même, c'est que ce bracelet est encore plus puissant que ce que je pensait. » Il était de toute évidence très excité à cette idée. « Le grand Tony Stark piégé dans un corps d'enfant ! J'espère qu'il ne le prend pas trop mal, cela me briserait le cœur. » Ironisa t-il.

Thor mit quelques secondes à intégrer les propos de son frère. Quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et Loki n'en savait rien.

« Stark ne comprend pas ce qui lui est arrivé car pour lui rien ne s'est passé. Il n'y a pas que son corps qui ait changé, Loki. Son esprit… Stark est devenu un enfant, il ne se rappelle pas avoir été adulte. »

Loki ignora le ton suppliant de son soi-disant frère et observa le bracelet magique, songeur. Il avait voulu jouer un tour au milliardaire pour que les avengers cherchent à le retrouver, pour reprendre l'artefact qui lui concédait autant de pouvoir… Il n'avait pas cherché à altérer l'esprit de Stark et cela lui indiquait deux faits non négligeables. Tout d'abord, le bracelet était susceptible de lui apporter bien plus de pouvoir que ce qu'il avait espéré. Ensuite, ce pouvoir, aussi grand soit il, n'avait aucun intérêt s'il n'était pas capable de le maîtriser. Et ce qui s'était passé avec Stark relevait clairement d'un manque de contrôle sur l'artefact. Et c'était ennuyeux. Très ennuyeux.

Thor n'eut pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, Loki avait disparu, le laissant seul face à l'océan. Toute trace de magie avait disparu avec le prince déchu d'Asgard mais Thor ne s'inquiéta pas. Il avait une idée assez précise de l'endroit où il pourrait trouver Loki.

Il devait se dépêcher.

Et trouver dans quelle direction se trouvait Manhattan…

**A suivre.**

**Et voilà, comme promis un peu du passé de Tony et un peu de Loki. Sachez que j'ai une idée plutôt floue du plan de Loki mais je reste confiante, il m'en fera part bien assez tôt. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux, moins stressant et plutôt centré sur le pauvre Steve. Oui, oui, pauvre Steve )**

**Reviews, reviews ! Qui sont toujours mon carburant ^^**


	7. Dompter le tigre

**Yahoo ! C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews pour une fic ! Merci, merci et ne vous arrêtez pas surtout !**

**Ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard, désolée. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

**Dompter le tigre**

Natasha n'était plus là lorsque Tony se réveilla, le lendemain matin. A sa place, étendu sur le ventre au bout du lit, Clint était profondément endormi.

Tony aimait bien l'archer. Pas autant que Bruce mais il était amusant. Et si Tony avait bien besoin d'une chose, c'était de s'amuser et d'oublier. Oublier les hommes en blanc, oublier la maison vide, oublier sa mère et son père…En repensant à la veille, le garçon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il secoua la tête pour les chasser, cherchant autour de lui quelque chose susceptible d'occuper son esprit pour l'empêcher de penser à la peine qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Son regard se posa sur le super-héros endormi. Sans défense. Oui, cela ferait sans doute l'affaire.

Il avait trouvé la victime, ne manquait plus que l'arme du crime.

Sans faire de bruit, Tony sortit de son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Immense et moderne, cette dernière manquait pourtant, aux yeux du petit garçon, de l'essentiel. Il n'y avait pas de baignoire et sans baignoire, pas de bulles parfumées ni de navires à faire chavirer. Enfin, pour le moment, seul le lavabo intéressait Tony. Il attrapa le gobelet qui contenait une unique brosse à dent, le vidant avant de le tendre sous le robinet. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir faire couler l'eau mais il était trop petit. Le garçon soupira. Il y arriverait peut être mieux avec la douche.

"Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque assistance, monsieur?"

La voix robotique ne fit pas sursauter l'enfant qui leva les yeux au ciel en chuchotant : "Chut Jarvis, tu va réveiller Clint." Jarvis ne dit pas un mot de plus mais l'eau se mit à couler comme par magie. Bien sûr, Tony savait très bien que c'était l'œuvre de l'intelligence artificielle. La magie, ça n'existait pas. Après avoir rempli son gobelet, il le transporta ensuite dans la chambre, lentement, faisant bien attention à ne pas en renverser une goutte. Dès qu'il fut assez près de sa victime, Tony jeta d'un coup sec le contenu du verre.

Lorsque l'eau glacée le frappa en plein visage, Clint fit un bond digne des plus grands acrobates, atterrissant sur ses pieds, prêt à dégainer le couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il se retint de justesse de projeter l'arme en direction de son assaillant lorsqu'il découvrit son identité.

« Tony… » Il allait se mettre en colère, vraiment. Ou pas. Le gamin souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de son coup, les yeux pétillants de malice, et Clint n'avait tout simplement pas le cœur à lui faire le moindre reproche. Pas lorsque les cernes sous les yeux chocolat étaient là pour lui rappeler les pleurs déchirants de la veille. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il avait un peu honte de s'être ainsi fait surprendre par un enfant de six ans. Si la chose s'ébruitait, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Comme Clint ne réagissait pas, Tony commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Son sourire s'estompa et ses mains se mirent à trembler autour du gobelet qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de colère dans les yeux de l'archer qui lui souriait avec affection.

« On peut dire que tu m'a bien eu Tony. Un vrai champion.» Lui avoua t-il en se penchant en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, pour se mettre à hauteur du garçon. « Si tu gardes ça pour toi, je te promets de t'emmener où tu veux cet après-midi, tant que ca reste raisonnable. » Où que veuille aller Tony, Clint devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Où pouvait rêver d'aller un enfant de son âge ? Au magasin de jouets ? Au parc d'attractions ? Au zoo ?

« Même au musée ? »

Okay… Il avait oublié que l'enfant en question n'était autre que Tony Stark, génie parmi les génies. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas aller au zoo…

oOo

Bruce et Natasha qui se trouvaient déjà devant leur petit déjeuner furent particulièrement intrigués de voir Clint entrer dans la cuisine avec la moitié du crâne ainsi qu'une partie de son t-shirt trempés. C'était assez surprenant il fallait bien l'avouer mais pas autant que le sourire qu'arborait le petit Tony qui suivait l'archer de près, sa poupée Captain America dans les bras. Si Bruce n'avait pas vu de lui-même dans quel état était le petit garçon la veille il aurait pu croire que celui-ci allait parfaitement bien. Sans doute Tony avait-il trouvé un moyen de gérer ses émotions. Pour le moment. En tous les cas, le voir aussi souriant apaisa un peu l'esprit de Bruce.

« 'Jour. » Les salua Clint, tirant une chaise pour que Tony puisse y grimper.

« Pancakes ? Céréales ? » Demanda t-il au garçon. Tony inclina la tête, en profonde réflexion et Clint en déduit ce qu'il fallait en déduire. « Pancakes et céréales pour monsieur, c'est parti ! » Sur ce, il partit fouiller les étagères à la recherche du paquet de céréales.

Bruce rempli un verre de jus d'orange avant de le poser devant Tony. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et but deux longues gorgées avant de reposer le verre. Apparemment les bonnes manières du jeune Stark à table ne s'étendaient pas au petit déjeuner. Il piocha, sans demander, dans l'assiette de pancakes, tartinant allègrement son butin de confiture de fraise.

« Clint m'a dit que je ferais un très bon espion. » Lança t-il, la bouche pleine.

L'archer leva un regard horrifié du placard. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Natasha, curieuse, annihilant tout espoir pour Clint.

« Parce que j'ai réussi à m'approcher de lui sans qu'il se réveille et que j'ai vidé le verre d'eau sur sa tête ! Et là il s'est réveillé et… » Natasha recracha son café, prise au dépourvu.

Clint et Bruce l'observaient avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la Veuve Noire perdait son sang froid et c'était encore plus rare qu'elle s'étrangle en essayant de s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Bruce lui tapota le dos. Doucement, il ne voulait pas perdre son bras.

Natasha ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son calme mais les perles de rire qui luisaient au coin de ses yeux suffisaient à prouver que l'image d'un Clint réveillé en sursaut, trempé, ne s'était pas encore estompée.

« Tonyyyy… » Gémit Clint. « Tu m'avais promis. »

« Oh. » Se rappela un peu tard le garçon. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne va plus voir les sciences ? »Il avait soudain l'air très, très malheureux et Clint avait beau être un assassin accompli, il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur pour autant. Il posa le paquet de Froosties sur la table et sourit. « Bien sûr qu'on va y aller. »

oOo

Steve les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, revigoré par un jogging matinal et une douche fraiche. Il s'installa et attrapa plusieurs pancakes qu'il empila devant lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Tony, qui était assit en face, avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Ce qui n'était pas particulièrement confortable.

Il aurait bien aimé discuter un peu avec le garçon pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et mieux comprendre, peut être, son alter ego. Seulement, il ne savait pas du tout comment débuter une conversation avec un enfant de six ans.

« Tony, est-ce que tu peux me donner une cuillère, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda t-il en indiquant le tas de couverts qui se trouvait à portée de main du garçon.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à recevoir ladite cuillère en plein milieu du front.

« Tony ! » S'exclama Bruce, surpris par la violence du geste.

Steve, lui, resta totalement coi, pétrifié par le noir des yeux de Tony alors que le garçon le fixait avec une agressivité presque palpable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Tony avait eu l'air plutôt excité à l'idée de le rencontrer la veille. Jusqu'à ce que tout parte en vrille et que l'enfant s'enfuit au nez et à la barbe de quatre soi-disant super-héros.

« Bien visé ». Admira Clint, ignorant tout de l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée. Il para du bras la main de sa partenaire avant que celle-ci ne vienne s'abattre amicalement mais non moins douloureusement sur sa nuque. Celle-là, il l'avait vu venir.

Tony rompit le contact visuel avec Steve, permettant à celui-ci de respirer enfin, avant de descendre de sa chaise. Il ne dit pas un mot, se dirigeant vers le coin salon de la pièce avec sa poupée. Ses bandes dessinées avaient été déposées sur la table basse à son intention. Il en prit trois qu'il posa sur le sol avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le tapis et de commencer sa lecture, sans se soucier des quatre paires d'yeux posées sur lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? » Bégaya Steve, retrouvant l'usage de sa voix.

« Il ne faudrait jamais rencontrer ses héros. » Soupira Bruce, dont le sérieux était mis à rude épreuve devant l'expression interdite du super soldat. Il ne comprenait clairement pas pourquoi Tony réagissait de la sorte.

« Tony a passé son enfance à croire au Captain America de ses bandes dessinées et des histoires que son père lui racontait. Il s'attendait à rencontrer son héros et, ne le prend pas mal Steve, mais tu es le premier ici à lui avoir menti ouvertement. »

Steve s'apprêtait à répliquer mais en y songeant bien, Bruce avait raison. Il lui avait dit que ses parents étaient partis en voyage d'affaire, qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir pour le moment… Il avait menti. Alors que Bruce, à bord de l'héliporteur n'avait dit que la vérité. Il avait seulement caché celles qui étaient trop dures à entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? » Steve était clairement irrité par tout ca et Clint posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le calmer.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Cap. Je suis sur qu'il n'aurait pas pris le mensonge aussi mal s'il était venu de Tasha ou de moi. C'est juste que, dans sa tête, Captain America n'est pas ce type en jeans-baskets qui se ramène tout sourire à la table du petit déjeuner pour manger une dizaine de pancakes. Désolé. »

Le regard outré que lui lança Steve obligea Clint à opter pour une retraite stratégique. Il ôta sa main du bras du super soldat pour se consacrer entièrement à son bol de céréales.

« Clint a raison. » Renchérit Natasha, remuant sans pitié le couteau dans la plaie. « Il s'attendait sans doute à quelqu'un d'un peu plus… héroïque. »

S'avouant vaincu, Steve grogna de frustration, posant son front dans ses mains et ratant de ce fait les regards amusés que s'échangèrent les trois autres avengers.

Assis sur le tapis, Tony lisait soigneusement les bulles de sa bande dessinée, faisant glisser ses doigts de vignette en vignette pour ne pas perdre le fil. Il installa un peu mieux son Captain America sur ses genoux pour partager avec lui les aventures du super héros à la bannière étoilée. Car aux yeux du petit garçon, cette poupée tenait bien plus du héros que celui qui disait s'appeler Steve Rogers. Les cicatrices grossières qui traversaient son corps de mousse étaient là pour le prouver.

oOo

Steve fixa la porte de verre qui lui faisait face, soupira, fit un pas en arrière puis tourna les talons. Il soupira à nouveau avant de se retrouver à nouveau nez à nez avec la porte.

« Vous êtes-vous décidé ? » S'enquit Jarvis, clairement amusé de voir le super-soldat dans un tel état d'agitation. Il n'osait pas entrer et, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, il était pétrifié à l'idée de se faire encore une fois rejeter froidement par Tony. Il avait honte de se retrouver ainsi hésitant à cause d'un tout petit garçon mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était parler un peu avec lui et surtout effacer cette haine de son regard lorsque celui-ci se posait sur lui. Le garçon était un fan absolu de Captain America après tout. Et Captain America, eh bien, c'était lui. Alors, même si leur rencontre ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passée, même s'il était plus humain sans doute que son homonyme de bande dessinée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Tony ne finisse pas par l'apprécier. Au moins un petit peu…

« Capitaine ? » Réitéra le majordome virtuel.

Steve inspira un grand coup et pris son courage à deux mains. Il avait combattu hommes et monstres, il pouvait survivre à un enfant de six ans.

« Euh, oui. Oui. » Finit-il par laisser sortir.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et il fut bien obligé d'y entrer.

Bruce ne fut pas surpris de voir Steve, Jarvis l'avait prévenu de sa présence dès que le super-soldat était arrivé devant la porte, dix minutes plus tôt. Il écarta la fiole emplie de liquide bleuté de la flamme du bec bunsen et la posa avec précaution sur le plan de travail avant d'aller accueillir Steve. Le pauvre avait l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'un tigre lui saute à la gorge d'une minute à l'autre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Steve. Il n'est pas armé. » Plaisanta t-il, indiquant un coin du labo d'un geste de la tête. « Je lui ai donné quelques problèmes de math pour l'occuper. »

Tony était assit sur le sol avec le seul Captain America qu'il semble apprécier dans cette tour. Une multitude de crayons de couleur étaient éparpillés autour de lui, ainsi que plusieurs feuilles couvertes de gribouillis. En se rapprochant Steve se rendit vite compte que les gribouillis en questions étaient en réalité suites de nombres et équations. Chaque séquence était rédigée dans une couleur propre, donnant au tout un aspect artistique. Peut être était-ce ainsi que Tony voyait les nombres, en rouge, bleu, vert et mauve. Le garçon était penché sur une autre feuille, tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas le super-soldat qui s'accroupit près de lui, la curiosité l'emportant sur la peur du rejet.

Sur la page, pas de chiffre mais des lignes colorées s'entrecroisant dans un ballet où le chaos n'avait pas sa place. Les traits étaient nets et logiques, harmonie de courbes et de lignes.

« C'est très joli. » Ne pu s'empêcher de complimenter Steve. Le garçon sursauta et tourna vers lui des yeux orageux. Il se tendit mais ne bougea pas, attendant clairement que Steve comprenne son message silencieux et qu'il le laisse tranquille. Steve ignora l'animosité de Tony et attrapa une feuille vierge ainsi qu'une poignée de crayons avant de se lever et de s'installer à deux mètres du petit génie, à même le sol.

Il commença immédiatement à crayonner avec habileté, ignorant le regard chocolat toujours posé sur lui. Si le garçon se braquait dès qu'il tentait de l'aborder, alors il était temps d'essayer une approche différente.

De l'autre coté du labo, Bruce observait la tactique de Steve avec attention. Le super-soldat semblait enfin cerner un peu mieux la personnalité de Tony. Enfant comme adulte, il était têtu, oui, mais aussi curieux qu'un chat.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Steve entendit Tony bouger et se poster à coté de lui. Le super soldat écarta discrètement sa main de sa feuille pour permettre au garçon d'y jeter un œil tandis que lui, faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer.

Ce n'était qu'un croquis mais Steve n'était pas mécontent du résultat. Il avait tenté de capturer l'image du petit Tony, un crayon à la main, une profonde réflexion lui faisant plisser le front. Il n'était que nuances de gris mais autour de lui des dizaines et des dizaines de crayons formaient un océan de couleurs dont les vagues venaient s'échouer contre l'enfant.

Tony observa l'œuvre de Steve quelques secondes et ne fit aucun commentaire, s'en retournant à ses occupations. Steve soupira, déçu d'être à nouveau ignoré. Il rajouta quelques détails à son dessin mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il était en train de dessiner le smiley du T-shirt de son modèle lorsqu'un objet entra brutalement en contact avec sa nuque. Le crayon noir qui venait de le percuter roula un peu plus loin et Steve se retourna, prêt à se retrouvez nez à nez avec ces yeux sombres auxquels il commençait malheureusement à s'habituer. Il ne pensait vraiment pas mériter une telle haine…

Steve fut surpris, cependant, de constater que Tony ne regardait même pas dans sa direction et qu'il était à nouveau plongé dans ses mathématiques. La feuille de lignes colorées gisait, abandonnée près de lui. Terminée sans doute. Tony semblait l'ignorer à nouveau et pourtant, Steve ne manqua pas ce petit sourire astucieux que le garçon essayait de dissimuler, ni cette petite étincelle qui semblait faire briller son regard.

Cette expression il l'avait déjà vue. Il l'avait déjà vu passer furtivement sur le visage de Tony, entre deux sarcasmes, entre deux moqueries. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusque là, persuadé que Tony prenait seulement un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout. Mais maintenant il comprenait. Les sarcasmes n'étaient pas toujours lancés pour nuire ou pour se protéger, non. Il suffisait de savoir les décoder.

Alors peut être que, finalement, Tony, que ce soit ce petit garçon ou le playboy qu'ils avaient perdu, ne le détestait pas tant que ça.

**A suivre.**

**Bon, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais je voulais en faire un qui soit un peu moins sombre et qui soit centré sur les difficultés de communication qui existent entre Steve et Tony (junior et sénior). Et puis, ca permet quelques scènes comiques ^^**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. S'il vous plaît !**

**Le prochain chapitre est pensé mais pas encore rédigé donc je ne garantis pas la publication rapide. Surtout que, dans le même temps, je travaille sur un petit oneshot ) Mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! En gros, ce sera Tony et Cie au musée avec tout plein de choses qui font avancer l'histoire et même un peu d'action sur la fin. A moins que je change d'idée. **

**A bientôt !**


	8. Sciences et vérités

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 8, enfin ;) Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8**

**Sciences et vérités**

Clint n'ayant qu'une parole, le voilà qui se retrouvait, à quatorze heures trente tapantes, devant l'entrée du New York Hall of Sciences. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment n'avait rien de très attractif, ce qui n'améliorait en rien la motivation presque inexistante de l'archer. Au moins il n'était pas tout seul. Tony avait réussi à attirer le reste de l'équipe dans l'aventure. Enfin, l'équipe... A l'exception de Thor et de celui qui devait rester à la tour au cas où le dieu du tonnerre rentrerait en leur absence.

Le plus dur avait été de décider qui serait la pauvre âme, où l'heureux chanceux du point de vue de Clint, à devoir rester derrière. Sauf que, Clint ayant promis à Tony de l'accompagner, il ne pouvait pas se désister. Et les autres, eh bien... Qui pouvait résister au regard chocolaté et suppliant d'un Tony miniature ? Bruce, Natasha et Steve avaient finalement tous les trois envie de voir le petit garçon s'extasier devant les merveilles scientifiques exposées au musée. Aucun ne se porta donc volontaire pour rester à la tour.

« Steve peut rester. » Avait tranché Tony, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, pas le moins du monde ému par le désespoir évident du super soldat. Le pauvre Steve, qui voyait cette sortie comme une chance de se rapprocher du garçon, du se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à la volonté machiavélique d'un enfant de six ans.

C'était donc sans Steve que le petit groupe était monté à bord de la Porsche et avait pris la direction du musée. A défaut du véritable Captain America, la poupée de chiffon de Tony avait elle pris place dans un petit sac à dos noir adapté à la taille du garçonnet.

Bruce était à peu près aussi excité que le petit garçon à l'idée de cette excursion. Il avait beau avoir vécu à New-York presque toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de jouer les touristes. Natasha était un peu plus réservée mais Clint n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait voir l'affection dans son regard lorsqu'elle regardait Tony sautiller d'impatience sur son siège. Ah, les femmes !

Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée du musée, Clint se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le profil type du visiteur. Bien que ce soit un jour de semaine, il y avait surtout beaucoup d'enfants. Des groupes d'écoliers, des familles. Et des personnes âgées. Tout un tas de personnes âgées... La plupart observaient les enfants avec un amusement non feint. D'autres s'agaçaient au moindre cri, semblant croire que les musées devaient être soumis aux mêmes règles de silence que les bibliothèques. Allez expliquer ça à une armée de gosses de moins de dix ans.

Heureusement, Tony était avec eux, rendant leur groupe un peu moins suspect. Bruce tenait fermement la main du petit génie, de peur, sans doute, de le perdre dans la foule. Et sans doute aussi pour se rassurer un peu dans cette marée humaine. En réalité il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça mais pour Bruce c'était déjà bien trop.

Si l'extérieur du bâtiment était plutôt sobre, bien qu'architecturalement intéressant, pour quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait, l'intérieur était tout autrement impressionnant. Il y avait, littéralement, un bazar monstre. Des tas d'objets et de stands divers poussaient ci et là dans un chaos organisé, pour le plus grand bonheur des gamins qui courraient dans tous les sens.

Au moment de payer les entrées, Clint sortit machinalement la carte de crédit illimité généreusement prêtée par Tony. La caissière observa la carte avec des yeux rond avant de dévisager chaque membre de leur petit groupe. Le fait que la carte soit au nom de Tony Stark ne devait sans doute pas y être pour rien.

"Un souci ?" Demanda froidement Natasha, écartant Clint du passage pour se poster devant l'accueil. La caissière ne put soutenir le regard revolver bien longtemps. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse et tendit les tickets à Natasha en s'excusant.

Pendant ce temps, Bruce avait attrapé un plan du musée pour essayer de planifier leur visite. L'une des expositions permanente attira immédiatement son regard et il fronça les sourcils, cherchant l'itinéraire qu'ils devraient suivre pour éviter cette section du musée. Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus fort la main de Tony. le garçon leva vers lui un regard interrogatif et le scientifique le rassura d'un sourire.

"Alors, par quoi est-ce qu'on commence?" S'enquit Clint, faisant tout son possible pour paraître motivé.

oOo

"Bruce, regarde ! Des maths!" S'exclama subitement Tony, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la main du scientifique pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle d'expositions où, en effet, "mathématiques : un monde de chiffres et plus encore" était inscrit en lettres d'or au dessus de l'entrée.

"Des maths! Des maths!" Sautilla le petit garçon, excité comme une puce. Natasha et Clint les suivaient de près, s'amusant de la facilité avec laquelle Tony baladait Bruce d'un coin à l'autre du musée.

"Eh bien, ca fait un paquet d'ampoules!" Siffla Clint en observant l'immense cube qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et qui était en effet composé d'un grand nombre d'ampoules.

"Cinq cent douze." Dit Tony en s'approchant avec Bruce. Clint ne douta pas une seconde de l'exactitude du nombre.

Un père et ses deux fils se trouvaient en face du cube qui était en réalité une sorte de machine à multiplier qui montrait les résultats sous forme de lignes et de colonnes de lumière. La petite famille s'amusait à soumettre des calculs simples à la machine.

"Essaie huit au cube." Suggéra la père à son plus jeune fils.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de taper le calcul.

"Cinq cent douze."

le père se retourna vers le petit garçon qui venait de répondre. Le gamin le regardait comme si la réponse était à la portée de tous. Il était accroché à la main d'un homme qui lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

Sa réponse ne pouvait pas être exacte, si? Pourtant les cinq cent douze ampoules qui constituaient le cube s 'allumèrent... Il avait sûrement appris la racine carré de tous les chiffres par cœur. Pas de quoi faire le malin.

"Cinquante trois fois cent vingt deux." Testa t-il le petit garçon en souriant, certain que l'enfant ne saurait pas répondre.

"Six mille quatre cent soixante six." Répondit-il pourtant, un sourcil relevé face à la simplicité du défi. L'homme qui l'accompagnait tira sur la main du garçonnet pour l'emmener plus loin. Le petit le suivit en haussant les épaules.

De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen de vérifier le résultat.

"Croyez-moi, c'est exact." Lui dit un homme aux cheveux clairs, lisant dans ses pensées, avant de suivre l'homme et le jeune génie. Il observa, incrédule, le petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers le ruban de möbius. Qui était ce garçon?

"C'est un peu simple comme concept, non?" Entendit-il le garçon dire. L'homme aux cheveux clairs lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

"Bien sûr, Tony."

oOo

"Attrape Tony!"

Le garçon se retourna juste à temps pour voir Clint lui lancer une étrange balle violette qui sembla se décomposer en vol pour atterrir bleue dans ses mains. Il la lança en l'air et elle se transforma à nouveau, redevenant violette. Il la lança, encore et encore, riant à chaque fois que la balle changeait de forme.

Sa joie était contagieuse et Bruce avait même finit par lâcher la main du garçon, apaisé par la bonne humeur environnante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant son ami rire grâce à une simple petite balle. Jamais il n'avait vu Tony s'abandonner autant lorsqu'il était adulte. Et maintenant, peut être qu'il ne le verrait jamais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après, Tony?" Demanda Natasha lorsque le petit garçon commença à se lasser de son jeu.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des robots?"

"Je pense, oui. Bruce?"

oOo

"A quoi est-ce que ca peut bien servir de faire des araignées ?" Se demanda Clint en observant les petits robots.

"Pas des araignées, ces robots n'ont que six pattes." Corrigea Bruce.

"Je le savais..." Rétorqua Clint, un peu gêné.

"Avec six pattes, le déplacement est plus fluide. Ils peuvent aussi se déplacer sur toutes sortes de terrains, ce qui est plus difficile pour un robot humanoïde. Leur corps étant plus près du sol, leur équilibre est aussi bien meilleur."

"Hun, hun." Clint ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être intéressé.

"Où est Tony?"

Bruce et Clint se détournèrent immédiatement des petits robot. Natasha balayait la salle du regard, sondant chaque recoin, suspectant chaque individu, l'inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits d'ordinaire indéchiffrables.

La panique prit Bruce par surprise. Il s'agrippa à la barre qui séparait les visiteurs des objets exposés, les yeux fermés, se courbant sous le malaise engendré par les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il sentit une main se poser sur son dos. Clint.

"Okay, Bruce. Respire. Inspire profondément et expire doucement."

"Il n'est pas enceinte, Clint!" Si Natasha se mettait aussi à paniquer, les choses allaient vite devenir chaotiques.

"Respire, Bruce." Répéta Clint, ignorant sa partenaire. "Il n'est surement pas loin, on va le retrouver."

Bruce se concentra sur la voix de l'archer, inspirant et expirant jusqu'à ce que son cœur reprenne un rythme relativement normal. Il se redressa , desserrant ses doigts blanchis de la barre. Si Tony s'était éloigné de lui-même, peut être que quelque chose avait attiré son regard. Et Bruce craignait de savoir ce que c'était.

oOo

Tony tendit une main tremblante vers le gant de métal rouge au centre duquel brillait une lumière bleutée. La visière de l'armure rouge et or était levée sur un visage familier. C'était l'homme de la photo. Dans la chambre, à la tour. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà, oui. Mais en avoir la preuve, c'était tout autre chose. Au dessus de l'armure, en lettres rouges sur le mur blanc, le message de présentation était très clair.

_Tony Stark : "Je suis Iron Man." _

"Je suis Iron Man..." Murmura le petit garçon.

Il sortit la petite balle que lui avait donné Clint. Il la regarda et le souvenir le mit en colère. Ils lui avaient menti. C'étaient les amis de l'homme en armure, pas les siens. Pas les siens. Rageusement, il lança la balle contre l'armure, tournant les talons pour quitter la salle "Stark expo" et toutes les merveilles qu'il était supposé avoir créé mais qui lui étaient étrangères.

Il failli percuter un jeune garçon et voulu lui dire de dégager de son chemin lorsque l'intrus lui demanda : "Est-ce que ça va?"

Tony leva son regard embué vers le garçon qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année.

"Non, ça ne va pas." Cracha t-il. Qu'est-ce que ca pouvait bien lui faire? Il ne le connaissait pas.

Pourtant, l'enfant avait l'air sincèrement concerné par sa détresse évidente.

"Est-ce que tu t'es perdu? Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver tes parents?"

"Je n'ai pas de parents..." Murmura Tony.

"Oh. Moi non plus, tu sais."

Tony observa le garçon avec un intérêt nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait tout ca?

"Je m'appelle Luke", se présenta le garçon, tout sourire, lui tendant une main en signe de paix.

"Tony." Répondit le jeune Stark, serrant la main offerte et ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux." Lui proposa Luke, sans lui lâcher la main.

Tony hocha la tête, essuyant ses yeux humides.

Il suivit le garçon jusqu'à l'entrée du musée et lorsqu'il comprit que Luke voulait l'emmener dehors, il planta ses pieds dans le sol, refusant de bouger. Il ne devait pas faire confiance aux étrangers. Il ne devait faire confiance à personne.

"Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Dit-il.

Luke se plaça devant lui, posant ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit garçon. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre et retira ses mains, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui plus sombre de Tony.

"Tout va bien Tony, je ne vais pas te forcer. Je suis ton ami maintenant."

"Ils disent toujours ça." Chuchota Tony, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. La phrase sembla réveiller quelque chose chez Luke qui parut soudain moins sûr de lui.

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi. Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes amis. Ce sont bien tes amis, les personnes avec qui tu es venu?"

Une larme coula sur la joue de Tony, il l'essuya, ravalant un sanglot.

"Je sais pas..."

Luke tira doucement sur le petit bras et Tony suivit sans opposer de résistance.

Il se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte.

"Tony!" Entendit t-il crier derrière lui. Et Luke tira sur son bras, se mettant à courir et l'entraînant à sa suite.

oOo

Natasha ramassa la petite balle violette qui avait glissé dans un coin, non loin de la reproduction de l'armure Iron Man. Elle la tendit à Bruce.

"Tu avais raison, il est venu ici."

Le scientifique fit rouler l'objet dans sa paume, le glissant ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon. Le pauvre petit bonhomme devait se sentir complètement perdu. Trahi.

"Il l'a surement lancé de colère" commenta Clint, "et dans ce cas..."

"Il n'est peut être déjà plus dans le musée." Termina Natasha.

oOo

"Attend, Luke!" Cria Tony, essayant en vain de se dégager de l'étreinte du garçon plus âgé.

Son cœur battait trop fort. Ca faisait mal. Comme si quelqu'un avait plongé sa main dans sa poitrine et serrait, serrait.

Il y avait de la circulation mais Luke ne ralentit pas. Même lorsque Tony commença à tousser.

Il tomba à genoux, au milieu de la route et sa main glissa de celle de Luke. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa tête tournait et le bruit autour de lui était insupportable. Son cœur allait exploser.

Luke ne sembla pas remarquer que Tony ne le suivait plus.

Tony ne sembla pas remarquer le camion qui fonçait dans sa direction.

Le chauffeur ne remarqua pas l'enfant recroquevillé au milieu de la route, trop occupé à tenter de régler l'autoradio qui refusait de fonctionner.

oOo

Lorsque les trois avengers sortirent du musée, Bruce crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Un garçon entrainait Tony au milieu de la circulation. Le garçon lâcha Tony et le petit génie s'effondra sur l'asphalte. Bruce n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait commencé à courir, le sang frappant ses tympans de plus en plus fort. Le grondement sauvage à l'arrière de son crâne le forçant à aller plus vite.

Il savait que Clint et Natasha le suivaient mais les deux assassins ne pouvaient rien faire. Lui non plus ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper cet énorme camion qui fonçait sur Tony. Alors il céda et laissa sa place au seul être capable de sauver le petit garçon. Il se fichait des conséquences, il se fichait des dommages collatéraux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre Tony à l'abri et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Il sentit ses vêtements céder sous la pression de ses muscles grandissants. Un rugissement passa ses lèvres et l'autre bondit.

oOo

Tony ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il se trouvait. Il entendit un crissement de freins et vit le pare-choc du camion. Si près, trop près.

Il allait mourir.

Un ombre gigantesque atterrit devant lui et le sol trembla, se fissurant sous les larges pieds verts. L'ombre le couvrit de son corps, tendant un bras derrière lui. La main verte s'enfonça dans le radiateur du camion, serrant le métal, stoppant le véhicule dont les pneus continuaient de rouler dans le vide, crissant sur le goudron.

Le géant pencha la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Tony.

"Blessé?" Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque empreinte d'une profonde inquiétude.

Tony secoua la tête négativement, une main pressée sur son cœur douloureux. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la créature qui lui était familier.

"Bruce?" Tenta t-il.

Le géant lui sourit, d'un sourire qui aurait pu paraître effrayant sans la gentillesse qui brillait dans ses yeux verts.

Délicatement, sans se soucier des véhicules arrêtés autour de lui ou des personnes qui le filmaient et le prenaient en photo avec leurs téléphones, Hulk souleva Tony, le calant contre sa poitrine et le couvrant de son bras pour le protéger.

Ce n'est qu'une fois son protégé à l'abri qu'il commença à remarquer la foule qui l'entourait. Il se tendit, grognant sur les spectateurs les plus proches, les obligeant à reculer de plusieurs pas.

"Il a prit ce garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire?" Chuchota un homme, vite imité par d'autres passants.

Il était temps de disparaître.

"Il faut appeler la police." Continua le même homme. "Il faut faire quelque chose."

Clint dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper ou au moins le secouer un peu. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea droit vers le Hulk, posant sa main sur le bras du plus imposant de ses coéquipiers.

"Ramène le à la maison." Dit-il simplement.

Le Hulk acquiesça et bondit, disparaissant en quelques sauts, son précieux colis serré contre lui.

De l'autre coté de la route, un enfant de dix ans observait la scène de ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs volant dans la brise.

**A suivre.**

**Bien, bien, voilà! J'ai passé du temps sur le site du New York Hall of Sciences, lol. A défaut de pouvoir le visiter. **

**J'espère que la visite vous à plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ma toute petite scène d'action. Ce n'était pas bien long mais je voulais absolument que Tony voie le Hulk :) Voilà chose faite.**

**Reviews? Réclamations? **


	9. Hommes cruels et monstre gentil

**Me revoilà ! J'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre mais il est là et c'est le plus important ^^ J'ai posté un one shot entre temps, n'hésitez pas à le lire et à le commenter ) **

**Vous l'avez peut être noté mais il n'y a pas de Pepper dans mes histoires, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas persuadée que les choses vont bien tourner pour elle dans Iron Man 3 et aussi parce que pour moi, Tony Stark ne peut pas être Tony Stark s'il est heureux. Oui, je sais, c'est sadique et cruel mais c'est comme cela qu'il est dépeint dans les comics. Je trouve. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9**

**Hommes cruels et monstre gentil**

« Où est passé ce maudit gamin ? Nat, tu l'as vu ? »

Natasha scanna du regard la foule qui s'était formée après l'apparition du Hulk. Le garçon qui avait essayé d'enlever Tony avait disparu. Elle était sûre de l'avoir vue se tenir juste là mais il avait du profiter de la confusion générale pour s'enfuir en douce. Un gamin rachitique aux cheveux longs et noirs comme la nuit. Son instinct lui soufflait un nom mais elle ne pouvait rien avancer pour le moment.

« On devrait rentrer à la tour. » Dit-elle à l'archer qui venait de revenir vers elle après avoir cherché en vain le garçon dans les rues voisines.

Clint soupira mais acquiesça. Le garçon avait réussi à leur échapper, ils n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité ici.

oOo

Luke s'adossa au mur de l'impasse et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Dans ces conditions, il lui était impossible d'utiliser sa magie et les deux idiots du SHIELD avaient presque réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Ce corps d'enfant était une véritable plaie. Il conservait ses facultés intellectuelles, ses pensées d'adulte mais les émotions... Un véritable torrent de sentiments pré-pubères. Insupportable.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la main de Stark avait glissé de la sienne, lorsqu'il avait vu cet énorme véhicule rouler à toute vitesse vers le petit garçon, il s'était figé. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Si le monstre vert n'était pas intervenu... Non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour Stark, non. Il n'avait eu, après tout, aucun remord à le jeter du haut de sa tour de verre. Mais ce n'était pas Stark, pas vraiment. C'était juste un enfant. Et il avait eu peur, oui. Peur d'avoir causé la mort du petit Tony.

Luke inspira et expira lentement, vidant ses poumons. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau lui-même. Loki caressa le bracelet noir qui lui entourait le poignet, songeur. Si seulement il avait eu le temps d'examiner Stark, il aurait pu comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il avait voulu enfermer l'auto proclamé génie dans un corps d'enfant pour lui donner une petite leçon et s'amuser un peu. Mais l'artefact avait détourné son sort, il l'avait accru et l'avait modifié, sans que Loki ne s'en rende compte. Est-ce que cela signifiait que l'objet avait une certaine conscience ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un risque pour lui ? Sa magie était devenue avec le temps aussi vitale que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'une autre entité puisse l'altérer de quelque façon que ce soit. C'était dangereux. Effrayant.

Et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

oOo

Steve avait été surpris, inquiet et avait peut être même un peu paniqué lorsque le Hulk était rentré à la tour, passant par la piste d'atterrissage habituelle de Tony. Le petit pendentif que Bruce portait en permanence autour du cou, cadeau de Tony, lui ouvrait toutes les portes sans qu'il ait besoin de passer au travers lorsqu'il voyait vert.

Steve, prévenu par Jarvis, avait accouru à la rencontre du Hulk, persuadé que le pire était arrivé. Il ne vit pas tout de suite la petite forme recroquevillé contre le torse vert, protégé par les bras imposants du géant. Le plus puissant des avengers grogna à son approche, menaçant. Steve leva doucement ses bras pour lui faire comprendre que ses intentions n'étaient pas à la querelle. Le géant émit un petit éternuement d'acceptation, passant près de Steve pour déposer sa précieuse cargaison sur le canapé du salon. La délicatesse du mouvement était surprenante de la part d'une créature d'aspect si rude mais ce n'était pas la première que Steve était témoin d'un tel comportement de la part de son coéquipier. Généralement, cela impliquait que l'un des avengers ait été blessé lors d'un combat. Généralement, il s'agissait de Tony.

Et c'était bien Tony que le Hulk recouvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'une fine couverture abandonnée sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils de cuir.

Inquiet, Steve se rapprocha du canapé, gardant tout de même ses distances. le Hulk pouvait s'avérer dangereux lorsqu'il se mettait en tête de protéger l'u d'entre eux. Le géant nota sa présence d'un hochement de tête et Steve se relaxa un peu.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" Demanda le super-soldat, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant épuisé.

"Tony, pas blessé." Essaya de la rassurer de façon maladroite le Hulk. Steve sourit de l'attention et attendit que son ami trouve les bons mots pour lui expliquer ce qui avait entraîné sa transformation et son retour prématuré chez eux.

"Hulk protéger petit Tony du camion. Autre garçon essayer de prendre petit Tony…"

Bon… Ce n'était pas très clair. Steve tapota tout de même le bras du Hulk pour le remercier. Il sentit les muscles se tendre sous sa paume et retira sa main, croyant qu'il en était la cause. Mais Hulk ne le regardait pas. Il regardait au -dessus de son épaule, tendu. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, le visage crispé du géant se relaxant alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne qui venait de les rejoindre.

Steve se retourna et accueilli le nouveau venu avec un sourire de bienvenue et de soulagement.

"Thor!"

Le Dieu du Tonnerre venait de passer la baie vitrée qui reliait l'étage à la piste d'atterrissage d'Iron Man. Il était couvert de sable et de poussière et paraissait soucieux, les rides de son front s'accentuant alors qu'il notait la présence du Hulk. Bruce ne perdait pas facilement le contrôle et si la créature était là, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. Une raison qui ne lui plairait probablement pas.

Il pressa le pas en direction de ses compagnons. Un coup d'œil en direction de la petite forme emmitouflée dans la couverture confirma ce qu'il redoutait.

"Stark n'a pas retrouvé sa taille originelle." Constata t-il tristement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Steve. S'il cherchait des réponses précises à ses questions, ce n'était pas au Hulk qu'il devait demander.

"Est-ce que Loki vous a... Est-ce qu'il s'en est pris à Stark?"

"Loki? Tu l'as retrouvé? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Pourquoi..."

Thor coupa le flot de questions de Steve d'un geste de la main.

"Mon frère n'a pas caché sa surprise lorsque je lui ai parlé de Stark. Le sort n'aurait du altérer que le son corps, pas son esprit. Et il aurait déjà du s'estomper. Il semblerait que l'artefact subtilisé au musée n'ai pas fonctionné comme il aurait du."

"Est-ce que tu le crois?" Demanda Steve, sceptique.

Thor fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit. "Mon frère est bien des choses, capitaine, mais ce n'est pas un menteur."

Steve doutait sincèrement de l'objectivité de Thor à ce propos mais il préféra ne rien dire. Loki était un sujet particulièrement délicat pour Thor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en son frère ce petit garçon qui le suivait partout enfant et qui jouait avec lui dans les couloirs sans fin du palais royal.

Une plainte étouffée mit un terme à la conversation. Tony frissonnait sous la couverture et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient filtrer des sons incompréhensibles empreints d'angoisse. Le Hulk s'était accroupi près du canapé, ange gardien près à déchiqueter de ses mains puissantes quiconque tenterait de s'en prendre à l'enfant. Il y avait une chose cependant contre laquelle il ne pouvait se battre. Le géant gémit, impuissant face à la détresse de son protégé. Il ne pouvait pas attraper un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas l'écraser, le broyer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Si seulement il avait ce pouvoir alors il n'aurait plus jamais à voir cette expression de terreur sur le visage endormi de Tony.

oOo

"Grouille-toi!" Rugit l'homme en le poussant brutalement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une grange. Si vieille que le soleil et le vent passaient au travers des planches branlantes qui composaient les murs. Les espaces n'étaient pas assez larges pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler cependant. Et puis, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Les hommes ne lui avaient pas bandé les yeux lorsqu'ils l'avaient sorti de la camionnette, il avait pu examiner rapidement les environs. Une petite ferme en ruine isolée de toute civilisation. Ses petites jambes ne le mèneraient pas bien loin et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. pas de voisins, pas de ligne téléphonique. Difficile de croire qu'il n'était qu'à deux heures trente deux de New-York. Enfin, à deux heures trente deux de l'endroit où l'avait conduit Abby pour le vendre à ces individus. Il avait compté. C'était le seul moyen d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas penser à ce que ces hommes allaient lui faire.

Serrant Cap contre lui, Tony fit quelques pas hésitants dans la grange pour permettre à l'homme qui l'avait poussé de fermer la grande porte de bois. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité et l'endroit était éclairé à l'aide de lanternes installées sur des caisses à demi rongées par les termites. Pas très judicieux avec tout le bois mort et toute la paille qui traînaient. En plus des deux hommes qui l'avaient enlevé, un autre, plus jeune, une trentaine d'années peut être, était installé à une table de fortune. Deux tréteaux et une planche. Il était apparemment en pleine partie de solitaire lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et sales. Il n'y avait probablement pas de quoi prendre une douche ici. Tony examina le jeune homme et se figea lorsqu'une pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Pourquoi ces gens le laissaient-ils voir leurs visages? S'il pouvait les identifier, alors…

"Hé! Regardez le mioche, c'est qu'il va se mettre à pleurer le pauvre petit chou!" S'esclaffa l'homme que Tony avait identifié comme le plus idiot et malheureusement le plus violent des trois. L'abruti s'accroupit devant le petit garçon, posant une main dans ses cheveux et serrant, tirant sur les cheveux de Tony en souriant vicieusement.

Tony ravala ses larmes et dans un élan de courage qu'il ne pensait pas avoir plongea son regard dans celui de son ravisseur. Personne n'avait le droit de traiter Tony Stark de cette façon. L'homme tressaillit de colère face à l'arrogance du garçon. Il détestait vraiment les enfants. Surtout les petits gosses de riches qui croyaient que tout leur était permis.

Il allait lui apprendre.

"Drake!"

Celui qui semblait diriger ce charmant groupe de kidnappeurs attrapa le bras de son sous-fifre, l'obligeant à lâcher les cheveux de Tony qui fit un pas en arrière en reniflant. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

"Viens avec moi."Lui ordonna le chef de la bande.

Tony obéit. Cet homme dégageait une aura dangereuse. Froide et calculée. C'était un homme à ne pas mettre en colère.

Il fit asseoir Tony sur une chaise, au fond de la grange et retourna auprès de Drake. Pas une fois il ne se retourna pour vérifier que le garçon était toujours à sa place. Il savait qu'il n'oserait pas lui désobéir. Tony croisa le regard du plus jeune qui l'observait et celui-ci se détourna, rejoignant ses complices. Sans doute pour décider de ceux qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils avaient enlevé le fils d'Howard Stark.

Jamais auparavant Tony ne s'était senti aussi seul qu'en cet instant. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et lova sa poupée dans son cou. Il ne pleurerait pas.

oOo

Hulk passa un doigt hésitant sur la joue de Tony. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il frappait et écrasait, il détruisait et réduisait en bouillie. Il ne savait pas faire autre chose. Il était toujours tellement en colère. Et pourtant, il voulait faire quelque chose pour Tony. Il voulait arrêter la peur, arrêter les cauchemars.

Steve et Thor observaient le Hulk en silence. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés de le voir si près de Tony lorsqu'il était aussi vulnérable même s'ils savaient que le géant ne lui ferait jamais de mal volontairement. Tony était un cas particulier. Il était probablement plus en sécurité entre les mains du Hulk que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était le meilleur ami de Bruce. C'était le meilleur ami du Hulk.

"Messieurs", les interrompit soudainement Jarvis, "le directeur Fury est actuellement dans l'ascenseur. Je suis désolé. Monsieur n'ayant pas mis mes codes à jour, je ne suis pas en mesure de lui refuser l'accès."

Hulk se leva immédiatement, les poings et les dents serrés, prêt à sauter à la gorge de Fury s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit.

Fury n'était pas seul. Steve et Thor s'avancèrent pour dissuader les deux agents de tenter quoi que ce soit.

De nouvelles recrues à en croire les regards impressionnés et intimidés que les deux jeunes agents, un homme et une femme, lançaient autour d'eux. Leurs armes étaient rangées à leurs ceintures, ils n'étaient donc pas là pour leur causer des ennuis. Enfin, à deux, ils ne représentaient pas vraiment de menace. Surtout lorsqu'ils osaient à peine lever les yeux vers le Hulk au risque de mouiller leur pantalons…

Un Hulk qui s'approchait dangereusement des agents du SHIELD, avec la lenteur et la puissance d'un grand prédateur.

Steve tendit son bras en travers du chemin du géant et fut agréablement surpris de constater que le Hulk suivait ses instructions, arrêtant sa menaçante progression. Pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, directeur ? » Demanda t-il sans une once de respect dans la voix. « Tony est en sécurité ici, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. »

Fury ne répondit pas, observant Steve sans que quoi que ce soit ne trahisse ses pensées. Puis son regard glissa sur le Hulk avant de descendre sur le petit être qui se tenait aux cotés du géant.

Steve avait été tellement absorbé par l'arrivée de Fury qu'il n'avait pas vu que Tony s'était réveillé. L'enfant était descendu du canapé et se tenait maintenant près du Hulk. Lorsque Fury lui sourit de ce qu'il pensait sans doute être un sourire bienveillant, le garçon se colla à la jambe du géant, comme s'il cherchait à d'y fondre pour disparaître. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le directeur du SHIELD, emplis de fatigue et d'appréhension.

Le Hulk grogna gentiment pour rassurer l'enfant et effleura les cheveux noirs de sa large main. Tony attrapa l'un des doigts du géant pour les ramener contre sa poitrine et les serrer comme l'on serre un ours en peluche une nuit d'orage.

« Bonjour Tony. » Dit finalement Fury.

L'enfant sursauta et se blotti un peu plus contre le Hulk qui semblait avoir bien du mal à contenir son besoin d'écraser ceux qui osaient faire peur au petit garçon. Il grognait d'un grondement continu, sourd et empli de promesses de morts lentes et douloureuses.

Steve recula de quelques pas, se plaçant devant Tony pour le protéger du regard de Fury. Une petite main agrippa le dos de son T-shirt et les mots que prononça Tony firent bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Un simple murmure, aussi douloureux qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

« Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, Steve. Je serais gentil…Promis… »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question du capitaine, directeur Fury. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Intervint Thor dont l'apparente impassibilité était trahie par les flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Sa main était posée sur le manche de Mjolnir. Il ne l'utiliserait pas contre ces humains bien sûr mais les deux jeunes agents ne pouvaient pas le savoir et il fut satisfait de les voir reculer, apeurés.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus effrayant que trois avengers en colère.

Si ce n'est, peut être, cinq avengers en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Natasha, apparaissant derrière Fury et ses agents avec toute la discrétion d'une espionne surentraînée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Clint était derrière elle, fixant de ses yeux perçants le directeur du SHIELD. Il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à intervenir au besoin pour protéger les membres de son équipe. Même si, en l'état actuel des choses, ce n'étaient pas les habitants de la tour qui auraient le plus besoin d'aide si les coups commençaient à tomber.

Fury leva ses mains devant lui, clairement amusé par la réaction de tout ce petit monde. « J'aimerais bien comprendre comment vous en êtes venu à la conclusion que je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser Stark. Ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Nous sommes alliés je vous rappelle. »

Le sourire carnassier laissa place à son expression neutre habituelle et sa voix se fit plus grave. « Je suis venu m'excuser pour avoir pu laisser les événements… déraper à bord de l'héliporteur. Et je suis venu vous apporter quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à mieux comprendre notre jeune ami ici présent. » Il tendit une main, paume ouverte vers ses agents. Le jeune homme sortit une enveloppe de sous sa veste et la remis à son directeur. Ce dernier l'offrit à Thor qui observa la pochette de papier avec suspicion. Thor ne faisait pas confiance à Fury. Il connaissait trop bien ce genre d'homme, capable du pire au nom d'une noble cause.

Il finit tout de même par accepter l'enveloppe et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque le directeur du SHIELD l'interrompit.

« Vous devriez attendre que Stark soit dans une autre pièce. »

**A suivre. **

**J'aurais pu continuer mais je pense vous avoir fait assez attendre et un peu de suspense n'a jamais tué personne, si ? **

**Alors, est-ce que la tournure des évènements vous intéresse ? Il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !**

**Les reviews font toujours venir les chapitres plus vite ^^**


	10. Curiosité

**Salut tout le monde, je suis confuse pour ce retard. Je n'ai pas autant de temps pour écrire que ce que je voudrais (ah le travail !) mais me revoilà tout de même. **

**Merci pour votre soutien et, pour ceux qui m'écrivent de si merveilleuses reviews mais qui n'ont pas de compte, double merci puisque je ne peux pas répondre directement ^^**

**Chapitre pas joyeux du tout, du tout, vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**

**Curiosité**

Fury ne s'était pas attardé, le Hulk ne lui ayant pas vraiment laissé le choix, et ses deux sous-fifres avaient eu l'air plus que ravi de quitter la tour. Le géant avait été assez délicat pour ne pas jeter la table de verre sur les agents du SHIELD et le meuble s'était écrasé sur le mur à quelque centimètres de leurs têtes, envoyant des éclats coupants voler dans toute la pièce.

Fury n'avait pas bronché mais il savait reconnaître une invitation à quitter les lieux quand il en voyait une.

L'accès de colère du Hulk n'avait pas non plus perturbé les avengers qui s'en tiraient avec une petite coupure sur la joue pour Steve et un ou deux éclats microscopiques dans le coté pour Clint. Rien de bien dramatique en somme. Tony était resté caché derrière le Hulk, les yeux fermés et le front posé contre la jambe musclée du géant.

Steve regretta presque que le Hulk ai « manqué » sa cible.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quinze minutes et Tony n'avait toujours pas bougé. Personne n'osait ni ne savait quoi faire et le Hulk n'était toujours pas complètement calmé. Le reste des avengers ne pouvait se risquer à s'approcher du garçon.

Puis, soudain, le Hulk expira bruyamment, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol, doucement pour ne pas blesser Tony.

Le garçon suivit le mouvement, trop fatigué pour tenir debout. Il glissa sur ses genoux, les yeux toujours fermés, les paumes toujours posées sur la jambe du Hulk. Il posa sa joue sur ses mains, respirant calmement, comme endormi.

Les autres avengers s'installèrent autour du duo, sur le canapé ou à même le sol, attendant.

Le changement commença dès que le Hulk commença à piquer du nez. Son corps se mit à rétrécir et sa peau perdit peu à peu de sa couleur verte pour reprendre une teinte plus humaine. Le Hulk disparut pour laisser la place à Bruce.

Les restes de son pantalon pendaient misérablement autour de sa forme frêle. Un objet glissa de sa poche déchirée, roulant sur le sol. Bruce regarda la petite balle mauve jusqu'à ce qu'elle stoppe au milieu d'un espace qui n'aurait pas du être vide. Le scientifique ne mit pas longtemps à trouver où était passé le meuble qui s'était trouvé là quelques heures auparavant. Et qui n'était à présent plus qu'un amas de verre brisé dont le plus gros des morceaux gisait au pied du mur. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son alter ego était responsable de la casse. Encore un peu désorienté par la fatigue et le stress de la transformation, Bruce passa en revu chacun de ses coéquipiers à la recherche de blessures éventuelles. Il ne vit rien de bien grave et les sourires de ses compagnons le rassurèrent. Il aurait des réponses bien assez tôt. Mais pour le moment, il avait assez de sujets d'inquiétude.

« C'était super cool. » Souffla une petite voix fatiguée.

Bruce baissa les yeux sur Tony qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air épuisé. Si épuisé qu'il semblait même avoir oublié qu'il devait détester Bruce et les autres pour lui avoir caché la vérité. Cela lui reviendrait sans aucun doute plus tard…

« Tout va bien maintenant, Tony. » Murmura Bruce.

Il fut surpris de voir le petit génie faire non de la tête, le front toujours posé sur ses mains. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. La transformation avait été difficile, beaucoup plus difficile que d'habitude. Le stress, la peur et les efforts du Hulk pour ne pas laisser sa colère le submerger avaient épuisé une grande partie de son énergie.

Délicatement, Bruce fit glisser ses doigts le long de la nuque de Tony, s'arrêtant au creux de son cou. Son pouls était rapide. Bien trop rapide alors qu'il semblait pourtant dans un état proche du sommeil. Léthargique.

Bruce leva un regard inquiet en direction de ses équipiers attentifs et Thor fut le premier à comprendre le message silencieux du scientifique. Il s'approcha du duo et attrapa doucement le petit garçon pour l'éloigner de Bruce le temps que celui-ci reprenne suffisamment de contenance pour se lever, le scientifique n'oubliant pas de s'accrocher au peu de vêtements qui lui restait pour s'éviter un embarras non nécessaire.

Heureusement pour lui, Natasha avait tout prévu. Elle lui tendit des vêtements de rechange et se tourna, imitée par les autres avengers, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Une fois vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt Hulk, cadeau de Tony, Bruce récupéra son petit protégé, ce dernier s'étant endormi dans les bras de Thor, trop épuisé pour opposer la moindre résistance.

« Je vais l'examiner pour voir si tout va bien avec le réacteur. » Informa t-il les autres en calant le petit corps contre lui. « J'espère que ce n'est rien mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. »

Ses coéquipiers acquiescèrent et Bruce fit semblant de ne remarquer ni les regards qu'ils se lançaient entre eux, ni l'enveloppe que Clint malmenait nerveusement depuis un moment déjà.

oOo

Tony n'avait opposé aucune résistance lorsque Bruce l'avait installé dans la chaise de dentiste. Lui qui avait refusé de s'en approché la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette pièce. Il paraissait si petit, si fragile dans ce fauteuil bien trop grand, entouré de tous ces bras mécaniques.

Il semblait utiliser toute son énergie pour garder les yeux ouverts et ne prêta pas attention aux lumières du scanner. Il ne quittait pas Bruce du regard, l'observant alors que le scientifique examinait les résultats sur ses écrans.

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

Bruce s'immobilisa, pris au dépourvu par la question et perturbé par le ton détaché avec lequel elle avait été posée. Il mit un peu plus de temps que ce qu'il aurait du à réagir. Il se tourna vers le garçon, prêt à le rassurer, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Tony… Tony, remet-le. S'il te plaît. »

Bruce fit de sn mieux pour ne pas paniquer, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait évident au regard de la situation. Il leva les mains devant lui, s'approchant doucement du petit garçon qui tenait son propre cœur entre ses mains.

Tony s'était redressé et observait le réacteur d'un air absent.

Bruce ne pouvait pas voir le trou béant dans sa poitrine mais il pouvait le deviner, la où le T-shirt de l'enfant semblait comme aspiré par ses entrailles. Il avait déjà vu Tony sans son réacteur. La vision, alors, l'avait pétrifié.

« Tony. » Appela t-il d'un ton incertain, incapable de dissimuler le frémissement de sa voix.

L'enfant leva doucement les yeux.

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? » Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois, ses doigts se contractant sur le réacteur Ark.

« Non. » Répondit Bruce. « Bien sûr que non. Tu dois juste te reposer. Mais il faut que tu remettes le réacteur, d'accord ? »

« Tu veux le voir ? » Et Tony lui tendit la main, lui offrant le cœur qu'elle contenait.

Les mains tremblantes, Bruce se saisit de l'objet. Il du faire preuve de tout le contrôle dont il était capable pour ne pas se précipiter. Avec des gestes lents, il souleva le T-shirt du garçon pour dévoiler le cylindre de métal qui plongeait si profondément dans sa poitrine. Tony le regarda replacer le réacteur avec curiosité, esquissant une grimace de douleur lorsque l'énergie de l'Ark se remit à alimenter l'aimant.

Bruce s'accroupit près du siège et, encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, posa sa main sur le bras de Tony.

« Il ne faut plus jamais l'enlever, Tony. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il aidait ton cœur à battre… Alors, s'il te plaît, ne le fais plus, d'accord ? »

Le jeune Stark observa la main posée sur son bras et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de Bruce tout en acquiesçant lentement de la tête.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué. » Dit-il. Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Bruce sourit d'un sourire triste.

« Oui. C'est vrai, Tony. »

oOo

« Qu'est ce que tu attends, Steve ? Ouvre-là. » S'impatienta Clint. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir donner l'enveloppe à son capitaine.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Commença Steve sans quitter la pochette de papier kraft des yeux. « Je ne pense pas que Tony sera très heureux d'apprendre que nous avons fouillé dans son passé. »

Natasha acquiesça, comprenant où Steve voulait en venir. Tony était loin d'être très expansif lorsque le sujet de son enfance était abordé. Clint, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif et ne serait pas rassasiée tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que contenait cette enveloppe.

« On a déjà eu un bel aperçu de son passé, Steve. Il n'y a pas à regarder bien loin. »

Il ignora les regards durs de Natasha et de Thor, arracha l'enveloppe des mains de Steve et l'ouvrit. L'ignorance était pire que tout.

Ou pas.

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça mais cela ne rendait pas cette photo agréable à regarder pour autant. Aucune violence n'émanait du cliché en noir et blanc. Aucune blessure sur le visage du garçon. Mais ce regard… Il n'avait jamais vu un regard si profondément terrifié et calme à la fois.

Quiconque avait insufflé cette peur dans les yeux d'ordinaire si pleins de vie de Tony méritait mille fois la mort. Non. La mort était un châtiment encore bien trop doux. Clint serra les dents et le papier, froissant la photo.

Seul le haut du corps de Tony était visible. Il était assis sur une chaise de bois, le dossier apparaissant au dessus de ses épaules. Il regardait fixement l'objectif, suppliant celui qui la recevrait de venir le chercher, de venir le sauver. Aucune larme ne venait voiler ses yeux mais il était évident que les retenir lui coûtait beaucoup d'efforts et de courage.

Dans ses bras, sa poupée Captain America lui apportait tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait.

Clint remit rageusement la photo maintenant bien abîmée dans l'enveloppe. Sa main entra en contact avec un objet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Une clé USB. Il n'avait pas envie d'en connaître le contenu mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Clint leva les yeux vers ses coéquipiers, attendant leur approbation, et plongea la clé dans l'une des tablettes numériques qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

L'écran géant, sur le mur, s'anima immédiatement. Plusieurs fichiers se côtoyaient sur l'espace de la clé. Clint sélectionna le premier sur la tablette, celui qui semblait être le plus ancien.

« C'est un rapport du SHIELD. » Nota Steve.

Et ils le lurent. En silence.

Le rapport était succinct. Des dates, des lieux. De simples faits racontant avec distance la disparition d'un enfant et le désespoir d'un père et d'une mère. Howard Stark n'avait pas fait appel à la police, ne voulant pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. « Pour protéger son fils » retranscrivait le rapport « pour protéger son nom » lisaient les avengers entre les lignes.

Cette époque marquait les débuts du SHIELD et Howard avait su tirer profit de la toute jeune organisation. Il en était l'un des fondateurs après tout.

Des dizaines d'agents avaient été déployés. Ils retrouvèrent la baby-sitter de Tony, disparue en même temps que lui, une balle logée dans le crâne. De l'enfant, il n'y avait aucune trace. Jusqu'à ce que la demande de rançon et la preuve que Tony était encore en vie soient livrées au manoir Stark, le matin suivant le kidnapping.

Stark refusa de payer la rançon. Il voulait retrouver son fils mais il le ferait autrement.

Les experts du SHIELD ne tirèrent absolument rien de la photographie et finalement, ce fut Howard Stark qui remarqua le signe.

Clint arrêta le déroulement du texte un moment pour retrouver la photo dans l'enveloppe. Ce geste que faisait le petit garçon… Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop absorbé par le regard bouleversant de l'enfant. De sa main droite, celle qui tenait sa poupée lovée dans son cou, Tony faisait un geste qui aurait tout à fait pu passer inaperçu pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas où regarder. Les doigts écartés, le pouce replié sous son menton, Tony signait.

« Tu savais qu'il connaissait le langage des signes, Nat ? » Demanda Clint à sa coéquipière.

Natasha ne répondit pas et lui prit doucement la photo des mains pour l'examiner elle-même. « Ca pourrait vouloir dire plusieurs choses. » Dit-elle. Elle réfléchit un instant, fronçant les sourcils en passant tous les signes qu'elle connaissait en revue.

« Une ferme. » Lui vint en aide Steve.

Elle leva vers lui un regard surpris mais le super-soldat se contenta de pointer l'écran du doigt. « C'est écrit. » Oh. Evidemment.

Pourquoi Tony connaissait t-il ce langage à un si jeune âge? La question mériterait d'être posée plus tard. Pour le moment, les avengers voulaient savoir comment cette histoire se terminait. Ils savaient que Tony avait été retrouvé, bien sûr. Mais ils savaient aussi que le petit Tony était sorti de cette épreuve avec bien plus de cicatrices, aussi émotionnelles soient-elles, qu'il n'aurait du.

Clint ouvrit le rapport suivant. Un rapport de mission.

Il fit défiler rapidement les éléments techniques qui décrivaient la façon dont les équipes d'assaut s'étaient déployées et comment ils avaient finalement découvert l'adresse de la ferme où était détenu le jeune Stark. Ayant eu l'occasion de voir et d'écrire bon nombre de rapports, Clint s'attendait à un descriptif détaillé de la mission de sauvetage. Il ne trouva que deux lignes : « Lorsque l'équipe d'intervention arrive sur place, la grange est en flammes. Tony Stark est retrouvé, errant seul au bord de la route, à deux kilomètres au sud. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Steve, verbalisant les pensées de tous.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres fichiers ? » Voulu savoir Natasha, aussi intriguées qu'horrifiée par ces courtes lignes.

« Seulement une vidéo. » Informa Clint en retournant sur l'espace de stockage principal de la clé USB.

Il cliqua.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil enregistrement, numérisé pour des raisons pratiques évidentes. La caméra se trouvait au centre d'une petite pièce dont la seule lumière semblait être une ampoule au plafond. Une table de métal se trouvait au centre de l'espace. Un verre de jus de fruit et un sandwich qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été entamés se trouvaient sur le meuble. Juste devant Tony qui était assit sur une chaise, les genoux remontés jusqu'au menton et le regard hagard. Son visage, noirci par endroits, n'avait pas été nettoyé. La scène se déroulait seulement quelques heures après qu'il ait été retrouvé…

Une couverture avait été déposée sur ses épaules mais il était impossible de savoir si l'enregistrement avait été fait pendant ou après son incarcération. Jusqu'à ce qu'Howard Stark apparaisse à l'écran, les bras croisés, fixant son petit garçon d'un air préoccupé.

Une voix qui provenait de derrière la caméra s'éleva, neutre.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Tony ? Tu peux nous le dire, tu ne crains rien ici. »

Le garçon ne réagit pas, continuant de fixer l'objectif d'un air absent.

« Je ne comprend pas. » Commenta Thor. « Est-ce une coutume Midgardienne ? »

« Non. » Répondit froidement Natasha. « C'est une coutume du SHIELD. »

Tony avait l'air si perdu. Pourquoi l'interroger si tôt après son enlèvement ? Et pourquoi Howard Stark ne faisait rien pour arrêter cette folie ?

« Tony, répond. » Intima le père de Tony. Il semblait concerné par l'état de son fils mais pas assez, apparemment, pour faire ce que tout père aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Prendre Tony dans ses bras, lui assurer qu'il était en sécurité et ne plus le lâcher de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Une voix de femme, étouffée par une porte se fit entendre. La porte fut vraisemblablement ouverte puisque une femme entra dans le champ de la caméra, se dirigeant droit sur Howard et le giflant de toutes ses forces. Maria, car c'était bien de la mère de Tony qu'il s'agissait, ne s'arrêta pas pour voir la réaction de son mari. Elle se précipita sur son petit garçon, l'arrachant à la chaise froide et le serrant contre elle sans chercher à dissimuler ses sanglots.

Tony ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence, ses bras pendant le long de son corps comme ceux d'un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts, comme s'il avait peur que la réalité ne le rattrape s'il venait à les fermer.

La vidéo se coupa.

Un craquement retentit dans la pièce. Les avengers se retournèrent brusquement.

Bruce, les yeux fermés, venait de transpercer le mur de son poing. Il les rouvrit et sourit. Un sourire qui les fit tous reculer d'un pas.

« Je suis venu chercher sa poupée. »

**A suivre. **

**Que de questions sans réponses! Ce chapitre aurait du être plus long mais finalement je me suis dit que j'allais plutôt terminer sur une ambiance sombre. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Tony obtient des réponses et Loki est dans le pétrin **** On s'approche du dénouement à grands pas mais j'espère que je pourrais encore tenir quelques chapitres. **

**Reviews ? **

**PS : le langage des signes utilisé par Tony est le langage des signes anglophone. C'était plus logique ) Je ne sais pas si les signes sont similaires en français, je n'ai pas vérifié. **


	11. Trouver sa place

**Une semaine plus tôt que les derniers chapitres, je suis fière de moi ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres et non, Bruce n'a pas tué les membres de son équipe ^^ **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11**

**Trouver sa place**

Steve frappa doucement à la porte et, n'entendant pas de réponse, l'entrouvrit discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Tony s'il était endormi.

Des précautions inutiles. La lumière était allumée et l'enfant était assis dans son lit, le dos calé contre un oreiller gigantesque. Il regardait par la fenêtre à demi teintée le coucher de soleil dont les rayons balayaient la chambre d'une lueur orangée.

« Tony ? » S'annonça le super-soldat, essayant de capter l'attention du garçon. Le petit se tourna lentement vers lui. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient profondes et Steve se demanda comment il pouvait encore garder les yeux ouverts. Pourquoi ne cédait-il pas à l'appel évident du sommeil ?

Il eut vite sa réponse.

« Cap. » Dit Tony en tendant un bras avant de se raviser et de le laisser retomber sur le matelas. Évidemment, l'accueil n'était pas destiné à Steve mais à sa réplique de chiffon. Il avait demandé à Steve s'il pouvait se charger de rapporter le jouet au garçon. Le scientifique avait accepté. Lui aussi avait besoin de se reposer et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que Bruce ne dormirait pas dans sa propre chambre ce soir. Il lui préférerait sans aucun doute celle du Hulk. Tony avait mit beaucoup de cœur dans la construction de cette pièce pour que celle-ci soit aussi confortable possible mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse contenir le Hulk si nécessaire. Ce n'était pas une cage mais si Bruce ou le Hulk y entrait, ils ne pouvaient en sortir que suffisamment calmes. Bruce allait probablement y passer la nuit. Peut être laisserait il le Hulk se défouler sur les murs rembourrés. Peut être se lancerait il dans une longue séance de méditation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Steve s'était porté volontaire pour veiller sur la version miniature mais oh combien ressemblante de Tony Stark.

Steve posa la poupée sur le lit et attendit que Tony récupère son bien avant de s'asseoir près de lui, posant sur ses genoux l'album qu'il avait apporté dans l'espoir de pouvoir répondre aux questions que le petit garçon devait surement se poser.

Malgré sa fatigue évidente, Tony ne cacha pas sa curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Toute ma vie. » Répondit Steve en ouvrant le grand livre. Tony lui avait offert cet album pour noël. L'inventeur avait recueilli toutes les photos qu'il avait pu trouver sur son passé et les avait compilées pour lui. Pour un homme qui avait été si brutalement arraché à son époque, une fenêtre sur son passé était un cadeau des plus précieux.

« Tu voix cette femme, là ? C'est ma mère. » Indiqua t-il.

Tony se rapprocha de Steve pour mieux voir la photo, se calant contre le coté du super soldat, son jouet serré contre son cœur.

« Elle est jolie. Moins que ma maman mais elle est jolie quand même. »

Steve sourit du constat tout enfantin de son ami et tourna la page.

« Là ! » S'écria immédiatement le garçon en pointant une photo de classe du doigt. « C'est toi, Steve ? »

La rapidité d'esprit et le sens de l'observation du génie ne cesseraient jamais d'étonner le super-soldat. Il acquiesça et pointa un autre garçon du doigt.

« Lui c'est Martin Edwin. Son jeu préféré était de faire de ma vie un enfer à cette époque. » Dit-il en souriant. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il parlerait un jour de son ennemi d'enfance avec affection ?

« C'était avant de devenir Captain America. » Nota Tony d'un ton sérieux. « Avant mon papa. »

Steve se demanda ce que Tony savait exactement de son passé. Quelles histoires lui avait raconté Howard ?

« Oui. Bien avant. » Répondit-il. « A cette époque je n'étais qu'un garçon comme les autres, pas bien grand et certainement pas bien fort. » Steve parla ensuite à Tony de Bucky et des jeux qui les tenaient en haleine jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il lui parla des terrains vagues qui se transformaient pour eux en contrées étrangères à explorer, en champs de batailles à gagner.

Et Tony écoutait, sa tête glissant peu à peu sur le coté jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur l'épaule de Steve. Il était épuisé mais ses paupières, pourtant, ne semblaient pas vouloir se fermer. Il était, en tous, cas, fasciné par les aventures des jeunes Steve et Bucky. Clint lui avait parlé de leur mésaventure au parc et du fait que Tony paraissait extrêmement maladroit dans ses relations avec les autres enfants. Il n'avait peut être jamais eu la chance d'avoir un ami de son âge avec qui jouer. Avec qui partager…

Les années passèrent au fil des pages et Tony se redressa soudainement lorsque la photo sur laquelle Steve se tenait auprès d'Howard apparut.

« Je l'ai déjà vue. Elle était sur le bureau de papa. Je voulais la regarder et j'ai cassé le cadre. Je me suis fait gronder… Qui te l'a donné ? »

Il y avait une pointe de reproche dans sa voix, de jalousie peut-être.

« Un ami. L'ami qui m'a offert cet album. » Répondit honnêtement Steve en plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon. Il vit les sourcils de l'enfant se froncer puis Tony demanda : « Est-ce que c'est moi ? Le vieux moi ? »

Le soldat acquiesça et attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas. Le garçon se contenta de fixer l'album, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Toutes ces questions qu'il devait se poser sans savoir laquelle poser ni s'il en avait le droit. Cela devait être un vrai calvaire, d'être laissé dans l'ignorance, pour un enfant aussi intelligent, aussi avide de connaissance que Tony. Ne supportant pas de voir son ami se torturer ainsi, Steve décida de prendre les devants.

« Est-ce que tu veux en savoir plus ? Sur Tony Stark ? Sur Iron Man ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers Steve, observant le visage de l'adulte, cherchant à savoir s'il lui dirait vraiment la vérité. Il se décida, hochant la tête avec vigueur, son regard perdant un peu de la fatigue accumulée au profit d'une lueur d'excitation.

Steve tourna les pages de l'album jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les images de la bataille de New-York contre Loki et les Chitauris. Sur les images des avengers. Sur les images d'Iron Man. Il se mit à parler du Tony qu'il connaissait, de l'ami intelligent et dévoué, du héros à l'armure rouge et or.

oOo

Lorsque le bracelet commença à chauffer, Loki s'interrogea sur la cause de cette réaction. Lorsque le bracelet se mit à le brûler, il ne se posa plus de questions et chercha à le retirer. Sans succès. Il tira sur l'artefact mais l'objet semblait avoir rétrécit et lui collait à la peau, se fondant dans sa chair comme s'il essayait de ne faire plus qu'un avec le prince déchu d'Asgard. C'était atrocement douloureux et Loki du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, le goût du sang se répandant dans sa bouche lui offrant une diversion bienvenue.

Loki se concentra, cherchant en lui le géant des glaces de Jotunheim. La vague de froid qui se répandit dans son bras lui permit de desserrer les dents et de respirer à nouveau. Autour du bracelet elfique, sa peau prit une teinte d'un bleu froid, insensible.

La douleur atténuée, il pouvait se concentrer sur les ennuis qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

La magie ne lui servait à rien s'il était incapable de la contrôler. Si seulement il avait pu examiner Stark pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé avec son sort, peut être aurait-il eu une chance. Il avait entendu Garek dire à ses sous-fifres que le bracelet ne pouvait pas être utilisé contre lui mais Loki avait pensé qu'il pourrait tout de même trouver un moyen de se servir de l'objet à son avantage. De toute évidence il s'était trompé. Et même son plan de secours avait volé en éclats. Si les avengers lui avaient pris le bracelet… Evidemment, leur offrir directement aurait été un peu suspect… Il n'était pas vraiment premier sur la liste de confiance des héros de la Terre.

Et voilà que non seulement il ne pouvait utiliser le bijou elfique à son avantage mais qu'en plus l'objet se retournait contre lui !

Au moins, cela confirmait ses doutes selon lesquels le bracelet était doté d'un certain degré de conscience.

Loki ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une rue de New-York non loin de la tour des avengers. Même en cette fin d'après-midi les passants étaient nombreux et la circulation dense. Hommes et femmes passaient près de lui, sans le voir. Ce bouclier invisible pouvait le dissimuler au commun des mortels mais ce qui venait était bien plus rusé, bien plus doué qu'un simple humain.

Loki sentit le piège magique se refermer lentement autour de lui, étau d'air épais et oppressant. Fuir le démangeait, il n'avait jamais été friand des batailles perdues d'avance. Il était né prudent et calculateur. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises. Cela lui avait valu mépris et moqueries de la part de ceux qu'il considérait comme les siens.

Une seconde trop tôt et le piège le suivrait, ne lui laissant plus aucune chance. Une seconde de trop et il perdait la partie. Sous la pression magique, ses muscles commencèrent à se tendirent. Loki inspira. Là ! C'était le seul moment possible. Le dieu du mensonge relâcha son souffle et sa propre magie l'enveloppa, douce et rassurante, imprégnant chaque cellule de son corps.

Il disparut.

Là où Loki s'était tenu un instant plus tôt une bourrasque violente et glaciale emporta un chapeau, souleva une jupe, avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

oOo

Il était un peu tard pour diner mais lorsque Jarvis leur avait aimablement signalé qu'un enfant de 6 ans ne devrait pas sauter de repas, Clint et Natasha s'étaient immédiatement mis aux fourneaux. Rien de bien compliqué, les deux assassins n'étaient pas vraiment des cordons bleus. Pas comme Bruce ou même Steve, qui, pour un homme des années trente se débrouillait pas mal du tout en la matière.

Enfin, même Clint et Natasha étaient capables de réussir des pâtes à la carbonara. Thor, qui avait voulu aider, avait été désagréablement surpris en découvrant les effets secondaires de la coupe d'oignons et avait décidé qu'il serait plus sage pour lui d'attendre que le repas soit près, le plus loin possible du plan de travail.

En moins de vingt minutes, la table était mise et deux gigantesques saladiers fumant trônaient en son centre. La dose de pâtes pouvait paraître exagérée mais il ne fallait pas oublier que les avengers comptaient un soldat génétiquement modifié qui brûlait le double de l'énergie d'un être humain normal, un dieu extraterrestre à l'appétit impressionnant et un géant vert qui même reclus dans l'esprit de son hôte réclamait sa dose de calories quotidienne.

En somme, deux saladiers ne seraient pas de trop.

Steve entra dans la pièce commune, Tony à ses cotés. Fraichement douché, le petit garçon portait un pantalon de pyjama noir et un t-shirt rouge arborant le visage d'Iron Man. Quoi qu'ai pu lui raconter Steve sur son alter ego adulte cela lui avait apparemment plu. Il avait l'air toujours aussi fatigué, si ce n'est plus, que lors du fiasco Fury. Clint lança un regard inquisiteur à Steve et ce dernier secoua discrètement la tête de gauche à droite, les lèvres pincées, lui indiquant que non, Tony n'avait pas dormi.

Steve posa sa main dans le dos du garçon, le poussant doucement pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait aller s'asseoir. Tony ne se fit pas prier. Comment tenait-il encore sur ces jambes? Cela tenait du mystère. Le petit génie grimpa sur une chaise, installant la poupée qui ne le quittait plus sur la chaise voisine. Il déplia une serviette, la posant sur ses genoux et attendit, les mains de chaque coté de son assiette, que les adultes s'assoient à leur tour.

Clint s'assit à la droite du garçon. Steve s'assit entre l'archer et la Veuve noire et Thor pris place de l'autre coté de Natasha. Le silence inhabituel les mettait mal à l'aise. Tony n'était clairement pas d'attaque pour une conversation animée et à le voir si défait, les avengers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser au petit garçon interrogé par le SHIELD, le regard vide.

Lorsque le génie mangeait avec le reste de l'équipe, avant, il monopolisait généralement la parole. La profusion de mots, enthousiastes et souvent sans réel sens leur manquait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avouerait jamais.

Clint était le seul à ne pas être vraiment surpris par le silence poli de l'enfant. Il en avait déjà été témoin lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés manger une glace avec Bruce. C'était le premier repas qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble, le repas du midi pour Tony ayant consisté en un sandwich mangé au labo avec Bruce. Le scientifique ne les rejoindrait sans doute pas ce soir. Tout en servant le garçonnet, Clint lui dit : "Tu sais Tony, tu as le droit de parler si tu veux. Crois-moi, on n'a jamais mangé un repas en silence ici."

Tony pencha la tête de coté à la manière d'un chiot, essayant de trouver une réponse adéquate au travers de l'écran de fatigue.

"Les enfants ne peuvent pas parler à table… Seulement quand on leur pose une question."

"Si je me souviens bien, tu étais plutôt bavard ce matin." Le taquina Clint, se rappelant du peu de temps qu'il avait fallu pour que Tony laisse échapper la façon dont il avait brutalement tiré Clint de son sommeil…

"Le petit-déjeuner, c'est pas pareil. " Rétorqua Tony. Et comme les adultes semblaient attendre un peu de précisions, il rajouta : "Le matin je mange avec Rose et Martha, à la cuisine. Mais papa dit qu'il faut être poli et que je ne dois pas déranger les adultes pendant les repas. Le petit-déjeuner c'est pas un repas. C'est… un petit déjeuner."

Les avengers sourirent tristement de l'explication maladroite. Même le garçon ne semblait pas comprendre la logique dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Les repas sur Asgard sont toujours bruyants et joyeux." Intervint Thor entre deux bouchées.

Tony baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Clint éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. Tony n'essaya pas de s'éloigner du contact impromptu. Soit il était vraiment très fatigué, soit il commençait enfin à leur faire un peu confiance.

"Apparemment, il est aussi très malpoli de parler la bouche pleine." traduit Clint à l'intention de Thor, les yeux brillants de malice.

Cela suffit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère et le petit groupe commença à discuter tranquillement tout en profitant du repas. Tony écoutait sans réellement participer. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Mais le voir sourire timidement au détour d'une légende asgardienne contée avec enthousiasme par Thor ou d'une anecdote à peine édulcorée rapportée par Clint suffisait amplement.

Au bout d'une heure, Tony avait fini par se laisser aller à l'appel du sommeil, le dos calé contre la chaise, la tête penchée sur le coté et la bouche entrouverte. Thor le souleva délicatement, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller alors qu'il le portait jusqu'à sa chambre. Clint se chargea quant à lui de transporter la version miniature de Captain America.

Il avait déjà vu que la poupée était rafistolée de parts et d'autres mais maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, ces marques lui faisaient vaguement penser à celles que pourrait laisser un couteau. Déformation professionnelle sans doute.

oOo

"Tu le veux? Tu le veux, morveux ? »

Tony tendit la main pour attraper son meilleur ami alors que l'homme appelé Drake le secouait méchamment devant son nez. A peine eut-il touché le bras de son Captain America qu'une violente gifle l'envoya au sol.

Le petit garçon eut bien du mal à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa joue était douloureuse et il ne pouvait même pas serrer Cap contre lui pour se consoler. Tony rassembla son courage pour tenter à nouveau d'arracher son jouet aux griffes de l'horrible personnage. L'homme le lui tendit et, pensant qu'il s'était lassé de le tourmenter, Tony avança la main pour l'attraper. Il la retira dès que la paume du kidnappeur entra violemment en contact avec ses doigts fragiles. Le rire sadique résonnait dans son crâne et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Cap, secoué comme un vulgaire objet sans âme.

« Ne le frappe pas Drake, ce n'est qu'un gamin. » Intervint le plus jeune des kidnappeurs qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le jeu auquel se livrait son compagnon. « Si le boss te voit… »

« Oh, c'est bon Riley, si on ne peut plus s'amuser maintenant. Là, regarde, je ne toucherais pas au mioche, promis. » Il sortit un couteau et le plongea dans le corps synthétique aux couleurs de l'Amérique, s'esclaffant en voyant les larmes commencer à couler librement sur les joues de l'enfant qui lui faisait face et tendait une main tremblante vers sa poupée.

« Tiens, le voilà ton jouet. » Dit Drake d'un ton faussement sympathique tout en tendant son Captain America au garçon. Il l'éloigna dès que les doigts de l'enfant entrèrent en contact avec le tissu et plongea son couteau dans l'estomac de Cap, le rembourrage de coton se répandant un peu plus sur le sol à chaque coup. Drake ne se lassait pas de torturer le petit garçon, riant à gorge déployée de la détresse de l'enfant. Il réitéra son manège, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, encore et encore.

« Drake ! Arrête-ça ! » S'emporta finalement Riley. Le seul de la bande, sans doute, à éprouver un peu de compassion pour leur jeune otage.

«T'es pas drôle. Regarde, je crois bien que je l'ai cassé. »

Et il ne parlait pas de la poupée de chiffon, non. Drake, tout sourire, offrit à nouveau le jouet déchiqueté au garçon qui ne broncha pas. Fixant son ami au corps lacéré de ses yeux rougis, Tony n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il voulait tendre la main, arracher Cap à ce monstre mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Eh Riley ! Je crois que le morveux s'est pissé dessus. Pas question que je m'en occupe. » Drake jeta Cap au sol, ignorant Tony qui, paralysé, était incapable de faire le moindre pas en direction de son Captain America. Il resta là, immobile, le pantalon trempé, à regarder son meilleur ami qui gisait, blessé, à portée de main et pourtant si loin.

**A suivre. **

**Je suis désolée, j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus sympas et ils finissent toujours de façon horrible. Ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès. Le prochain chapitre mettra sans doute un peu de temps à arriver puisque je pars bientôt en vacances ! Sans ordinateur… **

**Bref, sans doute un chapitre plus léger avec quelques révélations du coté de chez Loki. Sans doute. Si vous avez des réclamations, je dirais que c'est maintenant ou jamais car il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres à écrire avant de boucler cette histoire. **

**A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	12. Coeurs blessés

**Me revoilà ! Enfin, revoilà Mini Tony ! Je crois que je vais abandonner l'idée de faire des chapitres joyeux… Tant pis ! **

**Beaucoup de Natasha dans ce chapitre parce qu'elle le vaut bien **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12**

**Cœurs blessés**

Steve ne réagit pas lorsque le projectile percuta le journal qu'il essayait de lire. Ce n'était pas le premier de la matinée et ce ne serait sans doute pas le dernier qui lui était destiné.

"Un peu plus haut." Entendit-il l'archer des avengers conseiller avant qu'une nouvelle flèche de mousse ne le frappe à la joue.

Steve osa lever un œil vers son agresseur et sourit. A demi dissimulé derrière la porte, un genou à terre et l'arc offert par Clint entre les mains, Tony était l'image même de la concentration. Toute l'attention du garçon était portée sur sa cible. Steve en l'occurrence. Clint se tenait à ses côtés, un fusil de plastique coloré dans une main et des munitions dans l'autre.

"L'ennemi nous a repéré." Souffla l'archer en fixant l'ennemi en question. "Il faut se mettre à couvert." Sur ce, et au grand dam de Steve, Clint se plaqua à terre. Il ramena son arme contre sa poitrine et se mit à ramper à la militaire en direction du long canapé en face duquel était assis le super-soldat. Tony l'imita avec délectation et les deux snipers furent bientôt dissimulés derrière le meuble de cuir.

Au moins, ils ne pourraient plus l'empêcher de terminer sa lecture maintenant. Un bras armé d'un pistolet lance-fléchettes apparut au-dessus du dossier. Le projectile l'atteignit entre les deux yeux.

"Clint!" Que Tony le prenne pour cible, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il commençait à s'y habituer mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Un silence puis quelques messes basses que le soldat ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer suivirent. les deux "espions" étaient en pleine élaboration d'un nouveau plan lorsque Natasha et Bruce entrèrent dans la pièce commune.

Plus aucun bruit du côté du canapé. Steve comprit ce silence comme une mise en garde. Doucement mais sûrement, il plia son journal, le posant sur le bras du fauteuil avant de se lever pour aller se mettre discrètement à l'abri derrière le bar.

"Tu n'aurais pas vu Tony?" Demanda Bruce.

Steve n'eut même pas le temps de mentir. Deux silhouettes surgirent de derrière le canapé en criant sauvagement, se ruant vers la porte en déchargeant leurs munitions de mousse sur leurs nouvelles victimes.

Bruce encaissa l'attaque avec un calme impressionnant. il ne renversa pas une seule goutte du thé qu'il tenait entre ses mains, récupérant avec flegme le petit projectile tombé dans la tasse avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage apaisant. Le scientifique ne pouvait rien faire cependant pour dissimuler son amusement lorsque Natasha attrapa Clint au vol, lui pliant son bras non armé dans le dos. Le geste ne semblait pas exempt de toute douleur à en croire l'expression de l'archer.

Clint ne put que s'avouer vaincu, lâchant son fusil et levant sa main libre au-dessus de sa tête en signe de reddition.

"Un dernier mot?" Demanda sadiquement la Veuve noire en resserrant son étreinte.

"Je me rend?"

"Relâche-le où cette balle est pour ton ami!" L'arc abandonné au profit du pistolet, Tony tenait un Bruce imperturbable en joue. L'air sérieux qu'il affichait, bien que faussé par l'éclat mutin de son regard, était adorable. Natasha ne put qu'abdiquer. Elle lâcha Clint et leva les bras.

« On se rend, ne nous faites pas de mal. » Dit-elle, simulant la peur.

Satisfait, Tony récupéra son arc et rendit son fusil à son compagnon de jeu. Les deux compères quittèrent la pièce à reculons, leurs armes pointées sur leurs ennemis. Tony ne put s'empêcher de tirer une dernière munition en direction de Bruce. Le projectile frappa le scientifique dans les côtes et celui-ci lança un regard inquisiteur en direction du petit sniper.

Tony répondit à la question muette, le regard pétillant : "Pour que Hulk vienne jouer."

Bruce soupira mais l'affection se lisait dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que Tony, oui, que Tony pour vouloir réveiller le Hulk dans le seul but de jouer avec lui.

oOo

"Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha, qui venait de terminer sa séance d'entraînement et se dirigeait vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de frais à boire, leva les yeux au plafond pour demander à Jarvis ce qu'il lui voulait. C'était un réflexe que de rechercher l'origine de la voix désassemblée alors qu'elle provenait de partout à la fois.

"Pourrais-je vous demander de vous rendre à la cuisine commune sans délai?"

Le léger stress perceptible dans la voix robotique du majordome suffit à Natasha pour qu'elle se mette à courir en direction de la pièce indiquée dès l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Elle ne demanda pas plus d'informations. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait rendre l'intelligence artificielle aussi inquiète.

Tony était assis par terre. Elle ne voyait que son dos. Les pièces de ce qui fut la machine à café étaient étalées autour de lui. Perdu au milieu des rouages, un couteau de cuisine parfaitement aiguisé. La pointe était légèrement teintée de rouge, le sang formait une petite trainée sur le sol.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la Veuve noire perde le calme qui lui valait sa réputation. La gorge serrée elle fit le tour des débris mécaniques pour arriver en face de l'enfant. Avec une fascination morbide, il observait le sang qui gouttait lentement de sa paume, créant une petite flaque sur le sol. La blessure n'était pas profonde. Un accident probablement. Il n'avait que six ans, cela ne pouvait être qu'un accident. Il avait utilisé un couteau pour démonter la machine à café et s'était coupé. Voilà tout.

Pourquoi avait-il été laissé seul ? Où avait-il trouvé le couteau? Ces questions pouvaient attendre.

"Tony?" Appela Natasha en s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon. Elle tendit une main hésitante vers celle de Tony, sans la toucher, attendant la permission. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses propres mains tremblaient. La blessure n'était pas importante, le sang ne la dérangeait plus depuis des années. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cet état? D'autant que Tony, lui, ne semblait pas souffrir. Il observait la coupure comme une curiosité. Fixement.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui mettait Natasha mal à l'aise.

"Tony?"

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Mais son regard restait éteint, perdu dans des pensées qui n'étaient connues que de lui.

"Je vais bien." Dit-il. "Ca fait pas mal."

Natasha se pencha en avant et referma ses bras autour du petit corps. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle sentit de petits doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, les lissant gentiment. "Tout va bien." Répétait le garçonnet pour la rassurer. Pour se convaincre aussi, sans doute. "Tout va bien." Natasha le serra plus fort contre elle et lorsque Tony laissa les premiers mots de cette berceuse qu'elle lui avait chantée passer ses lèvres, elle ne put retenir une larme. Une seule larme. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en verser plus.

C'est comme ça que les autres avengers les trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Jarvis avait dû les alerter, inquiets pour Tony mais surement aussi pour Natasha dont la réaction n'avait rien de logique.

Les garçons, alarmés mais pas assez fous pour tenter une confrontation directe avec la Veuve noire lorsqu'elle semblait à deux doigts de craquer, firent la seule chose qui leur était possible. Ils attendirent. Ils pouvaient tous voir le couteau et le sang, ce qui rendait la patience, en cet instant, difficile. Surtout pour un certain scientifique. Heureusement pour leurs nerfs à tous, Natasha ne prit qu'un moment à reprendre contenance. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers ses équipiers, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'une seconde plus tôt elle s'était complètement laissé submergée par ses émotions.

"Tasha?" Tenta Clint, en gardant tout de même ses distances.

"Il va bien." répondit Natasha, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait l'archer. Il s'en contenterait. "Il s'est coupé mais ce n'est rien de grave."

A ces mots, Bruce se mit immédiatement en mode docteur. Natasha s'écarta de Tony et se leva pour laisser Bruce examiner la blessure. Le sang avait arrêté de couler, la plaie n'était pas profonde. "On va aller nettoyer ça, d'accord Tony?" Expliqua-t-il au garçon qui acquiesça et se laissa soulever par le scientifique. il pouvait marcher mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas lui que la manœuvre avait pour but de rassurer.

Lorsque Bruce et Tony quittèrent la pièce commune, l'attention générale se tourna vers Natasha. Un seul regard de sa part et les valeureux avengers oublièrent toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient lui poser…

"La blessure du jeune Tony est entièrement de mon fait." Intervint le dieu du tonnerre. "J'ai vu qu'il utilisait une lame pour désassembler l'appareil et lui ait demandé si cela était sage. Il m'a affirmé être dans son droit et je l'ai cru. Je vous demande de me pardonner."

Thor avait l'air si penaud qu'il faisait peine à voir. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir cru Tony sur parole. Le génie, qu'il soit enfant ou adulte, savait user de son sourire innocent et de ses grands yeux chocolat pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Et Thor n'était pas encore très accoutumé aux façons de faire des terriens.

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner mon vieux." Réagit Clint en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. "Même enveloppé dans du papier bulle et enfermé dans un coffre-fort, Tony réussirait à s'attirer des ennuis."

Les avengers ne purent qu'acquiescer et même Natasha esquissa un sourire.

oOo

« Tasha ? »

Depuis que la Veuve noire s'était installée sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, pas un de ses coéquipiers n'avait osé l'approcher. Les lèvres pincées, le regard rivé sur l'écran noir de la télévision, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que Bruce avait emmené Tony pour lui soigner la main. Nul doute cependant qu'elle était toujours capable de mettre fin à la vie du premier importun avant même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. C'est donc sur ses gardes que Clint s'approcha de sa partenaire silencieuse.

A bonne distance, Thor et Steve l'observaient.

Le regard qu'il reçut comme accueil aurait pu faire mouiller son pantalon à n'importe quel gros dur. Clint, lui, y était habitué. Il hésita tout de même à battre en retraite mais l'inquiétude prit le dessus sur son instinct de survie.

Voyant que Clint n'était pas décidé à partir, Natasha détourna le regard comme une petite fille prise en faute.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Murmura-t-elle dans un aveu, clairement en colère contre elle-même.

Clint n'avait pas besoin d'explications. La veuve noire ne se laissait jamais submerger par ses émotions. C'était une faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à avoir. Et qu'elle pouvait encore moins laisser voir.

Mais c'était ce qui se passait lorsque trop d'émotions s'accumulaient pendant trop longtemps sans qu'on leur laisse la chance de s'exprimer. Elles finissaient pas exploser et ce n'était jamais beau à voir.

L'archer n'essaya pas de la consoler. Il tenait à son intégrité physique… Il essaya tout de même de lui fournir l'explication qu'elle attendait, avec ses mots à lui.

« Mini Tony commence à trouver sa place dans nos tripes… On ressent tous la même chose. On voudrait le protéger, l'arracher à la douleur mais on ne peut pas. Tous ces enfoirés qui lui ont fait du mal, tout cet amour qui lui a été refusé, toutes ces putains d'épreuves qui ont écorché son cœur et son esprit… Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps. On ne peut rien faire et, ouais, ça fait mal. Quand Tony sera à nouveau lui-même il aura déjà fait face à toutes ces choses. Seul. »

L'archer vit Steve et Thor acquiescer péniblement. oui, ils ressentaient tous la même chose. Pourtant, au final, chacun d'entre eux était brisé d'une manière ou d'une autre, chacun avait des secrets qu'il gardait férocement. la différence avec Tony ? Une fenêtre sur son passé. Une fenêtre que le génie n'aurait jamais rouverte s'il avait eu le choix.

Natasha posa son front sur ses genoux. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Mais elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille et Clint ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Pas après le choc qu'il avait eu en trouvant Natasha accrochée au petit Tony comme à une bouée, l'enfant lui lissant les cheveux et lui murmurant les paroles d'une chanson pour la consoler.

Clint aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne jamais la voir aussi vulnérable.

oOo

Natasha réussit tout juste à réprimer un sursaut lorsqu'une main toucha son genou, la réveillant. Elle s'était endormie.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, la personne qui avait osé entrer dans son périmètre privé pendant son sommeil aurait fini avec un couteau planté dans l'œil. Le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas pensé à dégainer son arme prouvait qu'elle se sentait trop en sécurité dans la tour, parmi ses nouveaux compagnons. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, non. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes, être prête.

En attendant, elle ne put que sourire affectueusement devant Tony qui lui tendait sa main bandée, un sourcil relevé et une expression des plus sérieuses peinte sur le visage.

« Tu vois. » Dit-il. « C'était pas grave. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit d'un sourire à faire fondre tous les glaciers de la Terre. Et le cœur de la Veuve noire, quoi que l'on puisse en dire, n'était pas de glace. Elle allait attraper les doigts tendus pour examiner le pansement, comme c'était apparemment ce qu'attendait le garçon, quand une voix qui n'appartenait à aucun avenger retentit.

« Salutations, midgardiens. »

Loki n'eut pas le temps de dire grand-chose de plus que déjà, il était encerclé et sa vie menacée par un pistolet laser, un couteau de chasse, un marteau, les poings d'un super-soldat et un scientifique près à devenir vert en un clignement de paupière.

**A suivre. **

**Loki va-t-il se faire massacrer ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ) **


	13. Magie

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour ce retard… Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Un chapitre tout en révélations qui se finit en questions ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! J'espère que mon Loki vous satisfera. **

**Chapitre 13**

**Magie**

Pas de sceptre, pas de casque cornu, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres, Loki paraissait presque inoffensif. Cela ne suffirait pas à leur faire baisser la garde. Les avengers n'avaient pas oublié à quel point le dieu du chaos pouvait être traitre. Et dangereux. Ils n'avaient pas oublié les ruines, les cris et les morts.

Certains d'entre eux se réveillaient encore la nuit en sueur à cause de ces souvenirs. Clint resserra son emprise sur la poignée de son couteau. La vengeance serait si douce… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non. Pas avec Tony dans cet état. Pas avec Thor qui, malgré les trahisons à répétition, continuait d'espérer que son frère pourrait un jour redevenir celui qu'il était. Un espoir qui ne le rendait pas naïf au point de croire que Loki s'était matérialisé au milieu d'une pièce emplie de ses ennemis seulement parce qu'il lui avait demandé son aide.

« Loki ? Est-ce bien toi où est-ce seulement l'une de tes projections ? » Demanda Thor, plus curieux qu'inquiet, bien qu'il ne lâcha pas Mjolnir.

Loki écarta doucement les mains de son corps, paumes levées vers le plafond dans un signe de soumission qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il continuait de sourire comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre de la bande de super-héros. Pourtant, Thor le connaissait assez bien pour déceler le stress derrière l'apparente nonchalance de Loki.

« Malheureusement, _frère_, je ne suis actuellement pas en mesure d'invoquer telle illusion. »

Cela réussit à intriguer les héros encore plus que sa présence parmi eux.

Pour s'assurer que leur invité ne leur mentait pas, Natasha donna un coup de crosse dans l'épaule du dieu qui recula d'un pas suite au choc mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser plus que ça. Elle aurait probablement pu le frapper un peu moins fort mais cela aurait été bien moins satisfaisant. Et puis cet air narquois qu'il arborait sans cesse était particulièrement irritant.

« C'est surement un piège. » Siffla t elle en braquant à nouveau son arme sur Loki.

« Explique-toi, mon frère. » Intima Thor avec toute l'autorité qui se devait d'émaner d'un prince. Loki grimaça de dédain et Thor se rendit compte de son erreur car il rajouta, sur un ton plus doux, presque suppliant : « S'il te plaît, Loki. Nous écouterons ce que tu as à dire, tu as ma parole. »

Le ton complaisant de Thor lui donnait envie de vomir mais Loki n'avait pas le temps de s'engager dans une joute verbale avec le fils d'Odin. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de se jouer de ses émotions. Et puis, il avait préparé un récit qui devrait satisfaire son auditoire tout en lui assurant de ne pas finir encastré à nouveau dans le sol.

Si seulement il lui avait été laissé le temps de le conter.

« Ton bras est bleu. Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Les avengers étaient tellement concentrés sur leur invité surprise qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vit que le petit garçon avait traversé leur cercle de super-héros. Ce qui était, en soi, un exploit. Même les plus entraînés ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher. Et à présent, Tony se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de leur Némésis.

Même Loki fut pris par surprise et lorsque les petits doigts s'avancèrent vers son bras bleui, son seul réflexe fut de les écarter brutalement du revers de la main. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'expliquer que son geste venait de sauver le jeune Stark d'une atroce douleur. Si sa peau était entrée en contact avec le froid traitre des géants des glaces…

Non, il ne put s'expliquer. Le poing du faucon l'envoya au sol avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Loki se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur et massant sa mâchoire avec nonchalance. Il resta assis à même le sol, espérant prouver qu'il n'était pas là pour se battre et qu'il n'était pas une menace. En réalité, à l'exception du jeune Stark, il était sans doute le plus vulnérable en cet instant. Avec ce bracelet qui s'accrochait à sa chair et pompait sa magie, il ne pourrait pas se défendre si les avengers décidaient soudainement de venger les morts qu'il avait causé.

Loki constata avec amusement que le docteur Banner avait éloigné Stark de sa dangereuse personne et que ses bras étaient à présent enlacés autour des petites épaules.

"Ne le regarde pas!" Siffla Hawkeye. Sans la main ferme de la Veuve Noire qui retenait son bras, nul doute que le faucon aurait frappé à nouveau le dieu qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être. Ce dieu qui lui avait volé son esprit. Ce dieu qui l'avait forcé à assassiner des hommes et des femmes qui lui faisaient confiance...

Le manque de réaction de Loki était surprenant, Thor ne le connaissait pas aussi passif. Son frère avait toujours quelque cruauté en réserve pour ceux qui osaient s'adresser à lui comme venait de le faire Clint. Si Loki ne se défendait pas, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait pas et qu'il avait besoin de leur aide.

"Oh Loki, quels dangers t'ont conduit ici?" Soupira le dieu du tonnerre. "J'aimerais croire que tu ne souhaites que défaire le mal que tu as causé mais je ne peux que douter..."

L'intéressé sourit et acquiesça lentement. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir sur ses intentions. "En réalité..." commença t-il.

"Vous n'allez pas l'écouter!" S'indigna Clint en resserrant sa prise sur son couteau. « Il a failli le faire tuer. Si Hulk n'était pas… »

"Clint!" Le rappela à l'ordre Steve. "Laisse le parler, on a besoin de lui. Ne l'oublie pas."

L'archer baissa le regard mais ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus, les articulations de sa main blanchissant autour de la poignée de son arme. Se libérant de Natasha qui lui tenait toujours le bras, Clint se plaça entre Bruce et Loki, protégeant Tony de la vue du dieu nordique.

Loki savait très bien de quoi l'archer l'accusait. Evidemment, les avengers n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était lui qui avait tenté d'enlever Tony au musée. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre la vie de l'enfant en danger mais l'expliquer serait vain, il le savait.

« Cela n'aurait pas du arriver et j'en suis désolé. » Dit-il tout de même, sentant que s'il ne s'excusait pas, il était fort probable qu'il ne puisse même pas débuter son récit. Hawkeye croisa son regard mais rien ne prouvait qu'il accordait la moindre importance à ses excuses.

Loki finit par lever le regard vers celui qu'il avait autrefois été heureux d'appeler son frère. Thor seul pouvait comprendre l'ampleur des ennuis dans lesquels Loki venait de jeter les avengers et ne pas vouloir tuer le messager dans la foulée.

"Si nous avions du temps devant nous, je vous conterais ce récit avec les détails et les péripéties qui en font une aventure épique. Malheureusement, Garek ne tardera pas à me retrouver."

Si le nom n'évoquait rien pour la majorité des avengers, Thor, lui, failli s'étrangler en l'entendant. Il n'y avait que Loki, oui, que Loki pour s'attirer les foudres des individus les plus dangereux des neufs mondes.

"Garek le collectionneur?" Chercha t-il à confirmer. "Que veut-il? Ce bracelet que tu tenais tellement à me voir t'arracher?"

Thor était peut être impatient, impulsif, mais il n'était pas idiot et il connaissait bien Loki. Il avait comprit que la mise en scène autour du vol de l'artefact ainsi que le sort lancé à Stark avaient eu pour but de lancer les avengers à sa poursuite. Loki voulait que Thor et ses compagnons récupèrent le bracelet mais pourquoi? Pour que le collectionneur s'en prenne à eux? Cela lui ressemblerait bien mais Thor restait persuadé que Loki avait une explication moins... malfaisante. Enfin… Il l'espérait. Pourquoi sinon se serrait-il livré à ses ennemis? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais là encore, les actions de Loki avaient rarement du sens avant que son dessein ne soit révélé.

"Euh... Qui?" Intervint Steve, formulant tout haut la question que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des dieux se posaient tout bas.

« Un elfe noir de Svartalfheim, maître magicien à la réputation peu avenante. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais il est dit qu'il collectionne artefacts et…créatures magiques. Il les enferme dans son palais pour que nul autre ne puisse profiter de leurs pouvoirs. Ce bracelet, s'il est aussi puissant que mon frère semble le croire, serait très certainement objet de convoitise à ses yeux. Pourquoi avoir dérobé cet objet si tu savais que Garek en aurait après toi ? » Thor ponctua sa question d'un regard interrogatif à destination de Loki. « A moins que l'artefact ne soit qu'un appât pour attirer le collectionneur sur Midgard… »

« Midgard ? A vrai dire mon objectif était plutôt d'attirer l'elfe jusqu'à ta joyeuse bande de héros mais oui, c'est plus ou moins l'idée. » Acquiesça Loki d'un air narquois. « Pourrais-je m'asseoir en un endroit plus confortable ? » Demanda t-il comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui propose de prendre ses aises sur le canapé tandis qu'on lui servait un verre.

« Non. » Répondit Natasha. Sec et sans appel.

« Bien. » Commença Loki en s'installant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le sol froid, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur ses genoux. S'il parvenait à terminer son histoire sans finir écrasé contre les meubles, il songerait sérieusement à entreprendre une carrière de conteur.

« Garek a en sa possession quelque chose qui m'appartient et que je tiens à récupérer. Je me suis infiltré dans son palais sans trop de difficultés. Ce qui, sans doute, aurait du m'alerter. Je vous passerais le détail de mes aventures au cœur des méandres magiques du palais d'argent pour en venir à l'essentiel. Ce maudit magicien conserve sur lui cet objet qui est mien et je ne peux l'approcher sans risquer de tomber dans l'un des pièges dont il a la maîtrise. C'est un risque que je ne peux prendre, d'autant que la magie, contre le collectionneur, est une arme inutile. Mon séjour dans les couloirs du palais de l'elfe n'aura cependant pas été vain car j'apprenais l'existence d'un objet que Garek convoite plus que tout, un objet perdu depuis bien longtemps. Un objet que je parvins à retrouver sur cette terre, trônant sans protection parmi des vieilleries sans importance. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire un échange ? » Chercha à comprendre Bruce, tout en serrant le dos de Tony contre lui. « Si ce… magicien a une chose que vous voulez, pourquoi ne pas l'échanger contre le bracelet ? »

« Parce que le collectionneur n'est pas digne de confiance et que le bracelet n'est pas la seule chose qu'il convoite. » Loki appuya sa phrase d'un regard soutenu en direction du dieu du tonnerre. Il attendit que l'information circule jusqu'au cerveau de l'asgardien et fut satisfait lorsqu'il vit la compréhension se peindre sur le visage de Thor.

« Il a tenté de te capturer. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Loki acquiesça tout de même, par principe. Il ne put retenir une grimace au souvenir de sa première rencontre avec l'elfe noir. L'intérêt du collectionneur pour sa personne n'était pas plus étonnant que cela. Après tout, Loki était un être unique. Pas tout à fait Asgardien, pas tout à fait Jotun et doté d'une magie plus puissante que celle possédée d'ordinaire par les mâles des deux peuples.

« Tu ne peux pas le battre alors tu t'es dit « Hé, pourquoi est-ce que je ne laisserais pas les avengers s'en charger. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura des dégâts des deux cotés ! » » Personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Clint de s'emporter cette fois. D'autant que Loki acquiesça à nouveau avant d'observer la réaction de chaque avenger d'un œil amusé.

Banner et Captain America avaient l'air perdus. Hawkeye et la Veuve noire semblaient déçus de ne pas pouvoir l'interroger à leur manière pour s'assurer que leur invité ne leur mentait pas et le forcer à inverser le sort lancé à Stark. C'était sans doute la présence du petit garçon dans la pièce qui les empêchait d'en venir à de tels extrêmes. On ne torture pas de dieu devant un enfant.

Un enfant qui le fixait de ses grands yeux chocolat, buvant chacun de ses mots sans rien dire, sans détourner le regard. Pendant un moment, Loki se demanda si Stark avait fait le lien entre son apparence d'adulte et celle qu'il avait adoptée pour essayer de l'enlever au musée. Est-ce qu'il reconnaissait Luke dans les traits de Loki ? C'était possible. L'humain était loin d'être idiot.

« En réalité, j'avais prévu de vous apporter mon aide. » Expliqua loki pour essayer de faire diminuer l'atmosphère hostile de la pièce. « Non qu'une perte ou deux dans vos rangs me soit pénible mais je voulais m'assurer que le collectionneur ne serait plus un danger. Il est aussi bien plus simple de récupérer un objet sur un cadavre que sur un magicien qui respire… Malheureusement, le bracelet que vous deviez me reprendre et qui devait attirer Garek jusqu'à vous me rend incapable d'utiliser ma magie comme je l'entends… Il m'est aussi impossible de l'enlever. »

Les mots laissèrent transparaître plus de douleur qu'il ne l'avait voulu, le bracelet choisissant ce moment pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chair.

« Le trompeur s'est fait trompé. » Se moqua Clint, pas le moins du monde attristé par le sort de cet homme à qui il ne souhait que du mal. Thor ne partageait clairement pas ses pensées.

« Est-ce que cela te fait souffrir ? » S'inquiéta le dieu du tonnerre en fixant l'objet qui entaillait le bras de son frère. Il avait vu que sa peau était bleue en cet endroit lorsque Tony l'avait évoqué mais il n'avait pas comprit alors que le froid de Jotunheim avait certainement pour but d'atténuer la douleur provoquée par l'artefact.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il n'avait que faire des états d'âmes de son frère. Et puis, le regard du petit Stark qui ne le quittait pas commençait à l'irriter. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

Il ne comprenait pas comment son sort avait pu évoluer ainsi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en venait presque à s'inquiéter pour l'enfant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon l'observait avec fascination.

« Y a-t-il un problème, garçon ? » Finit-il par demander, oubliant qu'il lui avait été interdit de poser son regard sur l'objet de son sortilège. Pourtant ni l'archer ni aucun autre avenger n'intervint pour dévier son attention de leur protégé alors que le petit garçon se mordillait la lèvre, réfléchissant.

« La magie. Ca n'existe pas. » Finit- il par affirmer. Il aurait pu paraître plus sûr de lui…

« Oh. » Souffla Loki en levant un sourcil, plongeant son regard vert dans celui, chocolat, de l'enfant. « Tes amis ne t-ont pas expliqué que tu n'étais pas censé être aussi… petit. » Encore des mots destinés à faire mal. Il n'en avait pourtant pas eu l'intention.

Les mains de Bruce se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Tony et le petit garçon se recula dans l'étreinte protectrice du scientifique, baissant les yeux.

« Loki. » Le gronda Thor comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que le plus jeune utilisait la magie pour jouer des tours aux serviteurs de leur père. Thor retint de justesse Clint qui avait fait un pas menaçant en direction de son frère. Il avait vu quelque chose dans le regard de Loki, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Du regret ?

Des remontrances du prince d'Asgard, Loki n'avait cure mais le regard blessé de l'enfant… Cela lui rappelait trop le garçon timide qu'il était autrefois. Trop frêle, trop malin pour être appelé guerrier par les siens.

« Est-ce que tu veux voir de la magie ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya douce et amène.

Tony leva doucement les yeux vers ce drôle de personnage qui semblait inspirer de la peur chez tous ces héros mais qui l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait. Il ressemblait au garçon du musée… Mais c'était impossible. A moins que…

« Oui. » répondit-il d'une voix timide, levant le visage vers celui de Bruce à la recherche de son approbation. Le scientifique du se faire violence mais il lâcha tout de même les petites épaules. Non sans avoir auparavant recherché la promesse silencieuse de Thor que Tony ne risquait rien.

La confiance de Bruce surprit les avengers et tous se détendirent un peu. Ils ne quittèrent cependant pas Loki du regard alors que leur petit coéquipier s'avançait doucement vers lui, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Steve se demanda si le geste venait de Tony ou si le garçon l'avait emprunté à Bruce.

Loki chercha l'accord des autres occupants de la pièce avant de tendre lentement le bras qui n'était pas enserré par le bracelet, paume ouverte vers le plafond. Le garçon s'accroupit, toute son attention rivée sur la main du magicien. Il était perplexe, persuadé que la magie n'était qu'une invention des parents, une excuse pour tromper les enfants. Mais dans son regard brillait une excitation qui ne mentait pas. Il voulait croire. Il voulait tellement, tellement croire.

Et soudain, une petite boule de glace apparut, flottant au dessus de la paume du dieu. Ses contours se modifièrent, se tordant jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse un petit cheval galopant autour de la main du magicien, chevauchant l'air en laissant une trainée de poussière de neige derrière lui.

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Tony tendit un doigt pour toucher la créature de glace. Le petit cheval vola jusqu'à lui, frottant son minuscule museau contre l'index du garçon qui éclata de rire.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, les avengers avaient tous baissé leur garde. Ce rire valait tous les trésors du monde. Même Loki fut surprit à sourire. Les lignes de ses lèvres étaient à peine relevées mais le sourire se lisait dans son regard émeraude. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de ce même Loki qui avait failli détruire New York.

Puis le rêve et la paix prirent fin brutalement dans un sursaut de douleur et dans un cri de terreur.

Le bracelet elfique s'enfonça dans la chair.

Le cheval s'embrasa, ses cendres tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Tony hurla.

**A suivre…**

**Alors j'avais prévu d'écrire plus mais je me suis dit en écrivant ces derniers mots « Oh mais ca fait un bon cliffhanger ça ! » Excusez-moi !**

**Au prochain chapitre, des réponses quant au passé de Tony et l'apparition d'un très vilain elfe. **

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ^^ Et de me dire s'il y a des réponses ou des éclaircissements que vous aimeriez avoir, que je ne les oublie pas, lol. **


	14. Feu et Glace

**Tadaaam ! Pas encore la fin mais on y est presque. Merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows et tout et tout ^^**

**Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et tout en action donc j'espère que cela vous plaira car je suis, et j'ose l'avouer, une quiche quand il s'agit d'écrire de l'action… **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14

Feu et glace

_Des flammes. Partout. Des flammes._

_La fumée qui brûle les yeux et la gorge._

_Les flammes qui lèchent la peau. _

_Le sang. _

_Les flammes. _

"Il n'a pas payé? Qu'est qu'il fait du gosse? Qu'est ce qu'on fait du gosse?"

Assit sur la chaise de bois, son Captain America blessé dans les bras, Tony pouvait entendre les trois adultes se disputer à l'autre bout de la grange. Drake était rouge de colère. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un type aussi riche que Stark refuse de lâcher quelques billets pour sauver la peau de son unique enfant.

"Ce qui doit être fait". Répondit calmement le chef de la bande.

"Attendez!" Le coupa le plus jeune. "Ce n'est qu'un gamin… On peut le laisser partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter après tout?"

"Il a vu nos visages, abruti. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Même si Stark avait payé…"

"Ca suffit!" Les coupa leur boss. "Drake, je te laisse t'en charger. Et fais ca proprement."

Ils allaient le tuer. Il allait mourir. Son père n'était pas venu le sauver. C'était trop tard. Trop tard.

Un gros chat roux, une souris dans la gueule, traversa la grange. D'où venait-il? Ignorant tout du drame qui se déroulait, l'animal poussa l'une des planches du mur du museau. Elle n'était pas fixée et s'ouvrit sur le coté. Sur l'extérieur. Le chat sortit et la planche retrouva sa place, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Le trou n'était pas bien gros mais Tony était petit pour son âge et les kidnappeurs étaient de l'autre coté. S'il courrait assez vite. Non. Ca ne suffirait pas. Même s'il arrivait à se faufiler dans l'ouverture, les adultes le rattraperaient sans même s'essouffler… Et ce serait fini. Il ne verrait plus jamais le sourire de sa mère, il ne jouerait plus aux échecs avec Jarvis, il ne pourrait jamais montrer à son père qu'il pouvait être fier de lui…

Le chef de la bande était sortit de la grange. Drake regardait en direction du petit prisonnier, un sourire malsain peint sur les lèvres. Riley, attrapa le bras qui s'apprêtait à sortir son arme. Pour l'en empêcher, pour lui demander de ne pas être trop cruel?

Tony n'attendit pas de savoir.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, l'adrénaline seule l'empêchant de s'écrouler de terreur. Il courut des ballots de pailles et de la lampe à huile qui trônait sur une vieille caisse de bois. Il se saisit du vieil objet et n'hésita pas.

Les yeux des deux kidnappeurs s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de peur lorsqu'ils virent la lampe quitter les mains de l'enfant pour s'écraser au sol. Le verre fragile éclata. L'huile se répandit. La paille s'embrasa.

Serrant Cap contre lui, Tony s'éloigna des flammes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais elles semblaient le poursuivre, léchant sa peau, le goûtant avant de pouvoir le dévorer tout entier. La fumée lui brûlait les yeux, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais le petit garçon réussi à atteindre la planche battante. Il plongea à quatre pattes dans l'ouverture presque trop étroite.

Et fut tiré brutalement en arrière.

« Sale petit… »

Drake le gifla et Tony tomba sur le sol. Il leva un bras pour se protéger, attendant les yeux écarquillés de terreur que l'homme utilise finalement l'arme qu'il braquait sur l'enfant. Tony entendit à peine le coup de feu, les battements de son cœur couvrant la détonation. Le sang lui éclaboussa la figure. Drake tomba à genoux, un tiers du visage en moins. Mort.

Derrière lui Riley tenait toujours l'arme qui venait de tuer son partenaire. Ses mains tremblaient et il plongea son regard dans celui du petit otage.

« Va t-en. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Une poutre enflammée tomba devant lui. Tony entendit un hurlement de douleur puis plus rien. Le feu se rapprochait, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Sous le regard vide de Drake, Tony s'engouffra à nouveau dans la petite ouverture. Il rampa à l'extérieur, serrant Cap contre lui.

Tony réussit à se lever et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner des flammes qui dévoraient la grange mais ses jambes flageolantes ne le menèrent pas bien loin. Il tomba à genoux, son petit corps secoué de violents sanglots.

Il devait s'éloigner. Il n'était pas en sécurité ici. Il devait rentrer à la maison.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Tony réussit à se remettre debout. Un pas après l'autre. C'était tout ce qui importait à présent. Un pas après l'autre.

oOo

« Tony ! Tony ! »

Lorsque le petit cheval de glace s'était soudainement embrasé, Tony avait hurlé de terreur et était tombé en arrière. Il fixait maintenant le vide, les yeux emplis de peur. Incapable de voir Bruce qui agenouillé devant lui essayait de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il l'appelait, sans oser le toucher, comme il l'avait fait dans le parc.

« Je vais le tuer ! »

Natasha et Steve essayaient de retenir Clint du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. L'archer était hors de lui.

« Ca suffit ! » Rugit Thor.

A genoux devant son frère, il ne pouvait qu'être un témoin impuissant de la douleur de Loki. Le bracelet s'était enfoncé dans son bras, mordant la chair jusqu'à l'os. Le froid des géants des glaces n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Thor tendit un bras pour réconforter le frère qu'il aimait tant mais celui-ci l'écarta du revers de la main. Se mordant la lèvre, Loki essayait de reprendre le dessus sur la douleur.

Même Clint ne pouvait ignorer l'évidente détresse du dieu des mensonges. Il se calma un peu mais si Steve le lâcha, Natasha connaissait trop bien son partenaire pour faire de même.

« Je ne voulais pas effrayer l'enfant. » Parvint à articuler Loki après avoir repris un peu de contenance. La douleur était abominable mais il était fort, il pouvait le supporter.

La tour trembla. Une explosion de lumière et subitement trois personnes de plus se trouvaient dans la pièce. Enfin, trois personnes…

« Quand tu as parlé d'un elfe, Thor, j'avoue que je l'imaginais un peu moins… bleu. » Ironisa Clint une fois la surprise passée et tous les avengers sur le pied de guerre et armés. Bruce avait attrapé Tony et serrait contre lui l'enfant amorphe. Il avait reculé jusqu'à Loki et se trouvait maintenant au centre du cercle de super-héros.

Ils protégeraient Tony. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Les trois créatures qui étaient apparues étaient grandes et élancées. Des humanoïdes à la peau bleue pâle. Deux d'entre eux avaient de longs cheveux noirs et portaient une armure d'argent. Ils entouraient celui qui, de toute évidence, était leur chef. D'une stature plus imposante, il avait des cheveux d'un bleu sombre ornés de perles d'or. Pas d'armure mais une longue tunique dorée couverte de runes rouge sang. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles n'avaient pas un but décoratif.

« Loki, Loki, Loki. Me faire venir jusqu'à ce monde ridicule… Mais je vois que ton message ne mentait pas. Il m'apparaît que tu as bel et bien retrouvé Elyia pour moi. »

« Message ? » Releva Clint.

« Elyia ? » Releva Steve.

« Ecartez-vous, humains. Je ne souhaite que récupérer ce qui est mien. »

Loki se releva et tendit un bras devant lui, serrant les dents de douleur.

« Je te rendrais le bracelet en échange du loup, Garek. Mais jamais je ne me livrerais. »

Une lumière jaillit de sa paume, l'entourant d'un écran qu'il espérait impénétrable. Bruce fut étonné de voir que Loki avait étendu son champ de force jusqu'à lui. Enfin, jusqu'à Tony, plus probablement.

« Oh, petit prince. » S'amusa le collectionneur. « Je crains que ma dulcinée ne soit trop attachée à toi. Il me faudra sans doute couper ce bras impur. »

« Vous ne le toucherez pas. » menaça Thor en avançant vers l'elfe tout en faisant tournoyer son marteau entre ses doigts.

« Quelle dulcinée ? On parle bien de ce bracelet ? » Chercha à confirmer Clint. « Parce que là, je n'y comprend vraiment plus rien.»

Loki, lui, craignait d'avoir compris exactement de quoi il retournait. Au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi l'artefact semblait doté d'une volonté propre.

« Tu es plus immonde encore que ce que ta réputation laisse à croire, Garek. » Siffla Loki.

« Et il semble que sois plus malin que ce que je pensais, petit prince. Elyia était bénie d'un pouvoir comme aucun autre. Elle était capable de voler toute magie et de la transférer dans le réceptacle de son choix, objet inanimé ou être de chair et de sang. Pour ne rien gâcher elle avait aussi reçu le don de beauté. Nulle autre sur Svartalfheim n'égalait son éclat. Maintes fois je lui ai demandé sa main mais ma belle s'acharnait à se refuser à moi. Qu'elle me refuse son amour, je pouvais l'accepter mais ce pouvoir… »

« Alors tu as utilisé ta propre magie pour l'enfermer dans un objet que tu puisse contrôler à ta guise. » Termina Loki.

« Enfermée ? Non. Elle est le bracelet, il ne reste plus rien de l'elfe qu'elle était. Si belle… Une perte bien regrettable. Mais son pouvoir perdure et comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, petit prince, je suis le seul à pouvoir le contrôler. Toute autre créature à entrer en contact avec elle finira vidée de sa substance magique. Ta magie, Dieu du chaos, sera bientôt mienne. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les grands méchants se perdent toujours en monologues ? » S'exaspéra Steve, prêt à en découdre.

Garek soupira, las de se trouver en la compagnie de minables mortels et fit signe à ses sous-fifres de le débarrasser des importuns.

Les deux elfes furent interceptés par Clint et Natasha, chacun choisissant son adversaire en un clignement de paupière.

Celui de Clint sortit deux épées de leurs fourreaux, grimaçant sournoisement face à l'humain désarmé. L'archer mima l'expression de l'elfe. « Des épées ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut. » Dit-il en sortant une paire de couteaux bien moins impressionnants que les lames qui lui faisaient face. Le sous-fifre siffla de dédain et sourit de plus belle, certain de ne faire qu'une bouchée du prétentieux mortel.

La balle qui lui traversa le crâne, il ne la vit jamais venir.

« Tasha ! Il était à moi celui-là ! » S'indigna l'archer.

« Trop lent. » Le nargua Natasha, baissant son arme. De son autre bras, elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son propre adversaire dont le bleu de la peau avait nettement pâli. Dos à elle, il essayait de se défaire de sa prise mais c'était trop tard. Un craquement sinistre retentit et l'elfe s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie.

A en croire la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de Garek, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses sous-fifres se fassent éliminer aussi rapidement. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer de la résistance de la part des humains. De Loki et de Thor, oui. Mais des mortels… C'était inconcevable.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas mis le pied sur Terre depuis l'invention des armes à feu. Natasha décida donc de tenter sa chance. Elle pointa son arme sur le Collectionneur et tira une rafale de balles. Balles qui s'écrasèrent sur un mur invisible à quelques centimètres seulement de la Veuve noire. Abasourdie, l'espionne tendit une main hésitante, rencontrant le mur, certes invisible, mais pourtant bien réel de sa prison. De la magie. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester la magie !

Steve, Clint et Thor avaient aussi subit le même sort. Incapables de faire un pas, ils ne pouvaient que frapper l'écran magique et espérer que celui-ci cède. Efforts vains accompagnés d'injures en tous genres en ce qui concernait Clint.

Bruce, Loki et Tony, protégés par la magie du dieu des mensonges, n'avaient pas été atteints par le sort de Garek. Ils ne seraient pas à l'abri bien longtemps. Bruce pouvait voir que Loki faiblissait, le dieu nordique pâlissant de façon alarmante à chaque minute qui passait. Et s'il restait à terre, c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de se lever. Non pas que le scientifique se soucie de son sort.

Le scientifique resserra ses bras autour du corps léthargique de Tony. S'il devait se battre, il se battrait.

« Rhaaaa ! » Rugit soudainement Thor, fracassant son marteau contre la barrière qui osait le retenir. Une bourrasque de vent suivit la violence du geste. Thor était libre. Le dieu du tonnerre avança d'un pas décidé vers le seigneur elfique, faisant tournoyer sauvagement Mjolnir.

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'en prendre à mes compagnons. » Menaça Thor, dont la patience avait atteint ses limites. « Et je te jure sur le père de toutes choses qu'il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir te saisir de mon frère ! »

Loki pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il restait son petit frère et il le protègerait.

Garek éclata de rire et sortit une petite balle blanche des replis de sa tunique.

« Thor, dieu du tonnerre, fils d'Odin, tu m'amuses. Je vais donc t'offrir un adversaire de taille. Regarde bien Loki, petit prince, car voila ce que tu désirais tant. »

Bruce sentit Loki se tendre à ses cotés et l'expression pour le moins anxieuse du dieu des mensonges ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Il se rapprocha de Loki, espérant que moins de magie serait nécessaire pour maintenir un champ de force un peu plus petit. Cela leur permettrait de gagner quelques minutes. Mais à quoi pouvaient bien servir quelques minutes contre un puissant elfe bleu venu d'un autre monde ?

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait protéger Tony. Fragile petit Tony qui murmurait en boucle dans son cou des propos déchirants : « Ils ont brûlés. C'est moi. C'est moi… Et le sang. Partout. Le feu… J'étais obligé. Le feu… Maman…»

L'elfe tendit la balle blanche devant lui et un éclair d'argent en jaillit.

Balayé par une queue puissante, un fauteuil alla s'écraser contre une vitre, le verre se fissurant sur toute sa hauteur. Au milieu des meubles épars du salon, se tenait un loup géant. Plus grand que le Hulk, il était sans conteste impressionnant. Un pelage blanc éclatant parsemé de poussière d'argent. Une crinière grise étincelante, semblable à celle d'un jeune lion qui courrait du haut de son crâne au bas de son dos. Un long museau, une gueule parsemée de dents acérées, des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Une bête magnifique au sauvage dénaturé par le collier noir qui lui enserrait la gorge.

« Si tu dis pokéball, Clint, je te jure que ce sera ton dernier mot. » Natasha n'eut pas à regarder en direction de son partenaire pour savoir que celui-ci venait de refermer la bouche, ravalant le commentaire en question.

Le loup n'attendit pas que les avengers se remettent de son apparition pour attaquer. Il se lança sur Thor, seul adversaire à lui faire place. L'espace, pour lui, exigu de la salle commune ne l'empêchait pas de bouger de façon fluide. Thor réussi tout juste à éviter que la gueule se referme sur son bras. Il contrattaqua, frappant la bête de son marteau. Le loup fut envoyé à terre, détruisant une étagère de jeux vidéo au passage. Il se releva aussitôt, la rage brûlant au fond de ses pupilles.

Le dieu du tonnerre se prépara à frapper à nouveau, rassemblant tout son pouvoir.

« Thor ! »

Le cri de son frère le pris par surprise et Thor se retourna par réflexe pour s'assurer que Loki n'était pas en danger. La barrière psychique qui protégeait son frère ainsi que Bruce et Tony tenait toujours. Pourquoi l'avoir appelé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question. Son inattention l'empêcha de voir ce que préparait le loup. De la gueule entrouverte, un faisceau de glace jaillit. Thor tendit Mjolnir devant lui au dernier moment dans l'espoir de dévier l'attaque mais son arme gela instantanément au contact du rayon, tout comme une bonne partie de son bras.

Thor tomba à genoux, emporté par le poids de son bras.

« Thor ! » Hurla Steve, rongé par l'inquiétude. Son équipier et ami était impuissant face à la créature et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. De colère, le super-soldat frappa des deux poings le mur qui le retenait. Cela ne servait à rien. Si seulement il avait son bouclier.

La bête observait le prince d'Asgard de haut, prête à l'achever. Qu'attendait-elle donc pour en finir ?

Ne pouvant se résoudre à ne rien faire, Bruce prit la seule décision envisageable. Sa peau était déjà bien verte et il pouvait sentir ses tendons s'étirer, sa chair se déchirer.

« Garde les yeux fermés. » Souffla t-il à Tony avant de le pousser dans les bras de Loki. Surpris, le dieu du chaos serra tout de même l'enfant contre lui de son bras valide. Le petit gigota contre lui et Loki resserra son étreinte en un geste inconscient de réconfort. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Ce n'était que Stark après tout. Stark. Arrogant. Impossible. Irritant. Stark dont il pouvait sentir les larmes silencieuses glisser dans son cou.

« Finit en ! » Ordonna Garek à sa créature.

Le loup sembla hésiter mais il ouvrit finalement la gueule, préparant un nouveau rayon de glace. Thor ne pourrait pas éviter l'impact cette fois.

Dans leurs prisons, Steve, Clint et Natasha s'acharnaient sur les barrières invisibles. En vain. Ils étaient impuissants face à une telle magie.

Un rugissement de colère puis le Hulk frappa la mâchoire de l'animal, lui faisant ravaler son attaque. Le loup secoua la tête pour se remettre du choc et grogna en direction de son nouvel adversaire, oubliant totalement Thor. Hulk le frappa à nouveau, en plein poitrail et la bête tomba, gémissant de douleur avant de se remettre sur ses pattes.

Garek recula de surprise en voyant apparaître la créature monstrueuse. Ce n'était pas un simple humain. Peut être avait-il sous estimé ces terriens après tout.

« Tue le ! » Cria t-il à son pantin. Le loup était un trophée de choix, il était puissant. Un simple mortel ne pouvait pas le battre.

« Banner ! » Appela Loki d'une voix qu'il aurait préférée un peu plus forte. « Banner ! »

Le géant vert l'ignorait complètement, continuant de frapper le loup. « Banner ! »

« De quel coté tu es ? » Grogna Clint en lançant un regard sombre en direction de Loki. Le dieu du chaos lui donnait l'impression de vouloir distraire le Hulk pour donner l'avantage à l'ennemi. Mais là encore, il savait qu'il n'était pas très objectif. Il avait ses raisons.

Puis une petite voix, un murmure.

« Hulk. » Souffla Tony dans le cou du prince déchu d'Asgard.

« Hulk. » Répéta Loki. « Hulk ! »

Là. Il avait enfin l'attention de la bête qui sommeillait en Banner. Même si cette attention était un peu trop agressive à son goût. Loki relâcha son emprise sur la barrière qui les protégeait, lui et Tony et concentra ses dernières forces pour crier : « C'est Garek qui le contrôle. Attaque Garek. Hulk. Ecrase-le ! »

Hulk sourit.

L'elfe magicien lança un sort de confinement en direction de la bête verte mais cela la ralentit à peine. Il n'eut pas le temps de tenter un autre sortilège. Le poing gigantesque s'écrasa contre son torse, réduisant en miettes les os qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Le corps de Garek s'écrasa contre le mur.

Le collectionneur glissa à terre, un filet de sang coulant entre ses lèvres.

Instantanément les barrières qui retenaient Steve, Clint et Natasha s'estompèrent. Steve courut aux cotés de Thor, prêt à le défendre si le loup géant venait à attaquer. Les deux assassins se mirent en position, faisant eux aussi face à la créature qui demeurait au milieu de leur salon réduit en miettes.

Le loup s'assit et bailla.

**A suivre. **

**Alors ? Les réponses sont satisfaisantes ? Je n'ai rien oublié ? **

**Encore un chapitre à venir et peut être un épilogue. Dans le prochain, on sauve le bras de Loki (ou pas) et on fait un peu de magie ! Et on pleure. Beaucoup. **

**Reviews ? **


	15. Liens

**Et je vous présente … Le dernier chapitre ! En espérant qu'il réponde aux attentes de tout le monde ^^ **

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien !**

**Chapitre 15**

**Liens**

Assis au milieu des débris, le loup regardait d'un œil curieux les humains qui l'entouraient, sur leurs gardes.

La glace qui maintenait le bras de Thor au sol se mit à fondre et le demi-dieu fut enfin libéré. Il se leva, faisant face à l'immense créature au pelage de neige, serrant Mjolnir. La bête n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre mais si elle changeait d'avis, il serait prêt.

Hulk, lui, n'avait apparemment pas envie de cesser le combat. Steve le vit s'avancer vers le grand loup les poings serrés et l'intercepta, posant sa main sur son bras vert pour le retenir. Etonnamment, car cela n'arrivait qu'une fois sur cinq, son équipier écouta l'ordre silencieux. Il grogna une dernière fois, défiant le loup de faire le moindre geste menaçant puis sa taille diminua jusqu'à ce qu'un Bruce, à moitié nu mais pas plus embarrassé que cela, se retrouve à sa place.

Clint attrapa un plaid qui s'était retrouvé par terre dans le tumulte et le lança au scientifique qui s'enroula dedans avec gratitude. Bruce jeta un œil inquisiteur en direction du loup qui n'avait plus l'air d'une si grande menace, étendu ainsi au milieu des fauteuils détruits comme un chien devant la cheminée. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Loki et son précieux colis.

Le scientifique chancela jusqu'à dieu des mensonges, épuisé par sa transformation et les évènements des derniers jours. Il récupéra Tony qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et le serra contre lui. Le petit garçon tremblait encore mais il s'était un peu calmé.

Le scientifique posa sa main sur la nuque de son ami pour que son épaule cache les yeux du garçon au cas où celui-ci aurait eu envie de les ouvrir. Il y avait un peu de trop de choses inexplicables et de morts dans la pièce pour un enfant de six ans. Il fut soulagé de voir Natasha et Clint tirer les cadavres des deux elfes hors de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que… Bruce se figea.

« Où est Garek ? »

Le sang sur le mur qu'avait heurté le collectionneur était tout ce qui restait de lui. Le magicien avait disparu.

« Le lâche s'est enfui ! » S'emporta Thor, frappant le mur de son marteau et y laissant un très beau trou. Tony n'allait pas être très heureux. Quoique, l'état du mur passait presque inaperçu à côté de l'état général du salon. Et c'était sans compter le loup géant assit au milieu des restes de meubles.

Un grognement attira l'attention des avengers sur le seul magicien qui leur restait. Loki serrait son bras contre sa poitrine, le visage crispé par la douleur. Bruce posa doucement Tony à terre, lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Tout va bien maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'enfant, attendant que celui-ci lui montre ses yeux chocolat rougis par les larmes.

« Tout va bien Tony. » Répéta Bruce, lui souriant d'une façon qu'il espérait rassurante.

Le garçon tourna lentement sur lui-même, observant avec attention, intégrant chaque petite information pour créer ses propres conclusions. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le loup géant, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Dans son état émotionnel, perdu dans les terreurs de son passé, il avait été complètement ignorant de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

La magnifique bête lui fit tout oublier au profit de sa curiosité. Il se lança en direction du loup comme s'agissait d'un sapin au matin de noël.

Bruce n'eut pas le temps de le retenir mais Clint fut plus rapide et l'archer intercepta le petit garçon avant qu'il ne soit trop près du potentiellement mortel animal.

« Lâche-moi ! » Râla Tony en se débattant.

« Pas question. »

Clint changea d'avis lorsque les petites dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son bras.

« Aïe ! Tony ! »

Le garçon en profita pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Clint et se jeter sur l'une des pattes du loup, plongeant son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure blanche.

Thor et Steve étaient à nouveau en position de combat, prêts à protéger Tony. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le grand loup se contenta de regarder le petit homme qui lui câlinait la patte comme s'il était une grosse peluche.

Le regard du loup se posa ensuite sur Loki qui était toujours assis en tailleur sur le sol. Bruce était agenouillé en face de lui, son plaid sur le dos, presque inquiet, les années qu'il avait passé à jouer au médecin lui interdisant d'ignorer la souffrance du dieu nordique.

« Montre-moi ton bras. » Ordonna-t-il, en mode docteur.

Le dieu souffrait trop pour se faire prier.

Bruce examina avec soin la blessure du dieu des mensonges. Le bracelet avait rétrécit, coupant le bras de Loki jusqu'à l'os. Le bijou elfique avait même commencé à ronger l'os, ce qui expliquait la douleur dans laquelle se trouvait son porteur. La chaleur avec laquelle le bracelet avait taillé la chair avait cautérisé la plaie au fur et à mesure. Il n'y avait pas de sang, la blessure était nette.

« La matière est étrange, je ne sais pas si on peut le retirer sans… »

« Personne ne me coupera le bras. » Siffla Loki. « Ni vous. Ni ce jouet. »

Il extirpa son bras des mains de Bruce, le calant à nouveau contre sa poitrine, essayant de dissimuler sa souffrance.

Observant la scène, le loup se leva et doucement, il écarta le petit garçon qui était toujours accroché à sa patte.

Thor leva aussitôt son marteau, prêt à s'en servir si le besoin devait s'en faire sentir.

« Non, Thor. » Le mis en garde Loki.

Thor baissa son arme mais ne desserra pas la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

Le loup blanc s'avança lentement, posant ses pattes avec précaution pour ne pas attiser les tensions. Il se coucha à hauteur de Bruce et Loki, pointant de son museau le bras du dieu.

Loki croisa le regard bleu ciel de la créature et rit amèrement.

« Si tu m'aide maintenant seigneur loup, tout le mal que je me suis donné pour effacer ma dette aura été vain. »

L'animal émit un petit éternuement, relevant l'une de ses babines dans un simili de sourire, montrant ce qu'il pensait du raisonnement de Loki.

Loki mima l'expression du loup, amusé et lui tendit son bras sous le regard perplexe des avengers. Bruce se leva et recula de quelques pas pour laisser un peu de place à l'imposante créature. La bête observa le bracelet un instant et entrouvrit la gueule, soufflant un filet de glace sur le bijou. Quelques secondes suffirent pour geler l'artefact.

« Impressionnant. » Admira Loki. Il avait compris ce que voulait faire son compagnon et plongea sans hésitation son avant-bras dans la gueule béante. Les dents se refermèrent d'un coup sec sur son bras mais ne pénétrèrent pas sa chair. Le loup le relâcha et les morceaux de bracelet brisé tombèrent sur le sol.

Ainsi disparut tout ce qui restait de l'elfe Elyia.

Aussitôt libéré du bracelet, Loki sentit sa magie circuler à nouveau librement dans ses veines. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle se régénère entièrement.

Il aurait bientôt assez d'énergie pour faire ce que les avengers attendaient de lui.

Loki jeta un œil à son bras. La vision de son os n'était pas très engageante mais cela aussi finirait par s'arranger. Il posa sa paume sur le museau du loup pour le remercier et s'aida de ce soutien pour se relever.

Voyant son frère chanceler, Thor se rapprocha pour l'aider mais un regard de la part de Loki suffit à l'en raviser. Ils avaient eu un ennemi commun. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que la hache de guerre était enterrée.

Il aurait aimé demander à Loki de lui conter le début du récit qui l'avait mené en ces lieux et place mais il ne l'osait pas, ne se sentant pas le droit de se mêler des affaires de son frère. Mais Loki était loin d'être faible et il reprit vite contenance. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas comme Thor le connaissait, il était difficile de déceler son malaise.

Dès que Loki lâcha le loup, celui-ci alla s'allonger contre la grande baie vitrée, estimant sans doute que les humains seraient plus à l'aise s'il se tenait tranquille dans un coin.

L'animal ne parut pas plus perturbé que cela par le petit humain qui se jeta sur lui pour plonger son nez dans sa fourrure.

« Banner. » Loki interpella Bruce. Le scientifique lui rendit un regard interrogateur jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise de quoi voulait lui parler le magicien. Il secoua la tête négativement et tourna son regard vers le petit Tony qui s'était étendu contre le flanc du loup géant et semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

« Mon frère. » Les interrompit Thor qui avait posé son marteau, ne voyant plus de menace. « Je n'ai jamais vu de créature aussi surprenante. Comment vos chemins se sont-ils croisés ? »

Loki haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas à répondre après tout. Puis, un regard en direction de la mine dépitée du dieu du tonnerre lui arracha un soupir exaspéré. « Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle… créature. » Dit-il d'un air dédaigneux. «Il est roi parmi les siens. Seigneur des loups des contrées gelées de Svartalfheim. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à ton ami, mon frère. »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami. » Cracha Loki. « J'avais une dette envers lui, c'est tout. »

Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette expression, entre la gêne et l'affront, il ne l'avait plus vue sur le visage de son frère depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir finalement. Le temps, disait-on, guérissait tout.

Le loup leva la tête à ses mots, plongeant son regard dans celui de Loki qui ne put le soutenir. Le dieu baissa les yeux, tombant sur l'enfant qui dormait dans l'épaisse fourrure blanche.

Tous ces ennuis parce qu'il avait voulu jeter un œil dans le palais du collectionneur. En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

oOo

« Tu as essayé de voler le collectionneur ? » Thor interrompit Loki dans son récit.

Clint plongea son regard dans sa tasse. C'était complètement irréel… Ils venaient de battre un elfe bleu aux pouvoirs magiques qui d'ailleurs, c'était enfui. Un loup géant qui soufflait de la glace dormait dans le salon avec la version miniature d'Iron Man. Quant aux supers-héros en question… voilà qu'ils prenaient le café avec nul autre que leur pire ennemi. Ce qui était loin de ravir Clint.

La haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du dieu des mensonges ne s'atténuerait pas de sitôt. Même si celui-ci semblait être différent du déjanté qui lui avait volé son esprit. Différent en quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à le dire exactement. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'avait tué aucun innocent depuis qu'il était réapparu à New-York. Oui, ça devait être ça.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que mon intention était au vol. » Nia à peine Loki. « Quand bien même et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le palais de Garek est très bien protégé. Avant même que je n'y mette le pied, l'attention du collectionneur était sur moi. J'ai pu lui échapper mais il m'a rattrapé au cœur des terres glacées. C'est là que le prince des loups qui vivent dans ces contrées m'est apparu. Pourquoi s'est-il interposé lorsque le piège de l'elfe allait se refermer sur moi ? Je ne saurais le dire mais c'est ce qui s'est passé et Garek, ce jour-là, a rapporté un autre trophée que celui qu'il avait pris en chasse. »

La suite, ils la connaissaient ou pouvaient la deviner. Loki s'était sentit investi d'une dette envers le majestueux animal et avait décidé de le libérer.

Thor hocha la tête, son frère avait agi avec honneur. Même si les moyens utilisés étaient quelque peu… surprenants.

Natasha suivait la conversation d'une seule oreille. Son attention était portée sur son partenaire qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son café. La situation était difficile pour Clint. Il était surprenant qu'il n'ait pas à nouveau tenté de s'en prendre à Loki. Mais l'archer savait rester professionnel et faire passer ses sentiments après les affaires importantes. Et en ce moment, leur affaire la plus importante était endormie dans les poils d'un loup géant.

La veuve noire jeta un œil en direction de Tony. Il semblait si paisible. Le pauvre devait être épuisé. Les jours derniers n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui. Ils ne l'avaient été pour personne.

Et ce n'était pas Bruce qui dirait le contraire.

Le scientifique semblait aussi absorbé par la vision de ses doigts emmêlés que Clint l'était par son café.

« Bruce ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Natasha en essayant de couvrir l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Le docteur releva la tête brusquement, arraché à ses rêveries, et sourit. D'un sourire plus effrayant encore que celui du Hulk.

« Non. Non ça ne va pas. »

Cinq paires d'yeux interloquées se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bruce… » Commença Steve.

« Ça ne va pas. » Répéta Bruce. « Bien sûr, dès que Loki aura retrouvé suffisamment de pouvoir il pourra inverser le sort. Oui, Tony va redevenir adulte. Mais il ne faut pas nous voiler la face. Ces derniers jours ne vont pas s'effacer. Tout ne va pas redevenir comme avant. Il ne va pas oublier. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il posa sa question en plongeant son regard dur dans celui de Loki. Le dieu ne cilla pas, se contentant d'acquiescer en silence.

Les autres avengers réalisèrent ce que voulait dire Bruce et la table devint soudain extrêmement intéressante à leurs yeux.

« Mais il ne peut pas rester comme ça. » Intervint Steve.

« Evidemment ! » S'emporta Bruce, frappant la table du poing, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Même un certain dieu nordique qui ne tenait p as particulièrement à revivre la fin de la bataille de New York…

« Pourquoi ? »

La petite voix tremblante fit à nouveau sursauter tout le monde et Bruce regretta immédiatement de s'être laissé aller à la colère.

« Et si moi, je veux pas ? »

Les poings serrés le long de son corps, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard irradiant de colère et de peine, Tony fixait le groupe.

Bruce se leva de table pour le rejoindre mais le garçon fit un pas en arrière, méfiant.

« Moi, je veux pas. » Répéta t-il, l'humidité emplissant ses orbes chocolat.

« Tony… » Commença Bruce, se baissant et tendant le bras vers son ami. Sa main fut écartée brutalement par Tony qui recula encore, ramenant à lui la main qui avait frappé celle de Bruce comme si elle le brûlait.

« Tu avais dit que j'allais pas mourir. Tu avais promis. » Les larmes ne purent être contenues plus longtemps, s'écoulant en cascade sur les joues du petit garçon trahi.

« Je veux pas mourir. »

Bruce se figea. Les mots de Tony, l'expression si profondément blessée sur son visage… Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Que pouvait-il dire ? Rien ne pourrait réparer cela. Rien.

Steve s'était lui aussi rapproché du petit garçon, posant sa main sur son épaule pour se retrouver, à son tour, rejeté, l'enfant reculant cette fois jusqu'au mur, aculé. Comme ce premier jour, à bord de l'héliporteur.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir Tony. » Essaya d'expliquer le super-soldat tout en se passant une main derrière la nuque, mal à l'aise. « Tu vas juste redevenir… comme avant. »

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du garçon qui essayait de se fondre dans le mur.

« Vous êtes pas mes amis. C'est lui que vous voulez. Tout le monde s'en fiche de moi. » Réussit à articuler Tony entre deux sanglots avant de crier, sa voix se brisant « Je vous déteste ! »

Les bras serrés autour de son estomac, l'enfant se mit à hurler. A hurler de toutes ses forces, de toute sa peur, de toute sa colère. Penché en avant, il criait comme transpercé d'une douleur atroce et Bruce, tombé à genoux sur le sol, les bras ballants, ne pouvait que regarder sans se soucier des larmes qui s'étaient mise à couler sur ses propres joues.

Tous s'étaient levés, encerclant l'enfant tout en gardant leurs distances. Natasha ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Tony, une main devant sa bouche pour retenir ses émotions. Clint et Thor, côte à côte semblaient perdus, en colère. Steve voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il était comme tous les autres, impuissant.

Tony glissa sur le sol, ses bras encerclant sa tête. Chaque mot murmuré entre ses pleurs était une torture. « Me tuez pas, je veux pas partir. Je veux apprendre l'arc et jouer avec Hulk. Et écouter les chansons… Et dessiner avec Steve. Et… Et… Je suis pas lui, je suis moi. Pas Iron Man. Je suis moi ! C'est moi Tony.»

Bruce ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'enfant brisé. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, il avait envie de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. La douleur, la peine, les souvenirs. Rien n'allait disparaître. Ils allaient rendre à Tony son existence. C'était la seule chose à faire alors pourquoi Bruce avait-il l'impression de trahir son meilleur ami ? Son ami qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, serrant son crâne et pleurant de toute son âme.

Le scientifique sentit une cape le frôler. En trois grandes foulées Loki se retrouva face à Tony. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa paume sur la tête du garçon. Les sanglots cessèrent et les muscles de l'enfant se relâchèrent soudainement, ses bras glissant à ses côtés et Tony tomba en avant. Loki le rattrapa, posant une main sur sa nuque et l'allongeant délicatement sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Se méfia immédiatement Clint, le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Il se plaça entre Tony et Loki pour obliger le dieu nordique à prendre ses distances. Loki recula sans se faire prier, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

«Mon intervention n'était que minime, il était déjà épuisé. Cela facilitera les choses. »

Clint posa tout de même ses doigts sur la carotide de leur protégé, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il croisa le regard hanté de Bruce et pris Tony dans ses bras, l'amenant jusqu'au scientifique pour le rassurer. Bruce se leva pour prendre le relai, tendant ses bras tremblants pour saisir le précieux petit colis et le ramener contre lui.

oOo

Quel horrible mal de crâne ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris entre le marteau de Thor et le bouclier de Steve. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et son estomac menaçait de se retourner à la moindre inspiration qu'il prenait.

Tony se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour atténuer la sensation de nausée. Il voulait retourner dans les limbes du sommeil, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il avait fait un cauchemar des plus désagréables, un cauchemar qui lui avait fait revivre l'un des moments les plus difficiles de son enfance. Il y en avait eu d'autres. Tant d'autres. Mais la peur, le feu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir au souvenir.

Il faisait froid et Tony frotta ses bras nus, cherchant à se réchauffer un peu. Il ne portait qu'un short. C'était étrange, il dormait toujours avec un t-shirt.

Les derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire comme un coup de poignard. Il se redressa en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant la chamade. C'était un rêve. Ça devait être un rêve ! Sur sa table de chevet deux cadres avaient rejoints l'unique photo qui décorait habituellement sa chambre. Une petite voiture rouge et une balle bleue étaient posées à leurs cotés.

Les poings de Tony se refermèrent autour de ses draps. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Ils l'avaient vu. Ils avaient vu le petit garçon terrifié, l'enfant brisé qu'il était derrière ses masques et ses façades. Ils avaient vu et ils pourraient l'utiliser contre lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Tony eu tout juste le temps de passer ses jambes par-dessus le lit pour faire face à l'intrus. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Bruce hésitant dont les yeux, malgré la pénombre, se posèrent immédiatement sur l'occupant de la chambre.

« Tony ? »

Bruce ne s'approcha pas. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Tony ne lève son regard vers lui. Un regard dur qui se posa sur la poupée que tenait le scientifique. Bruce cacha l'objet derrière son dos bien que cela soit trop tard. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le contre sort agisse aussi rapidement et voulait apporter à Tony la seule chose qui puisse le réconforter dans son sommeil.

Finalement, Bruce s'avança vers le lit, posant le jouet sur le matelas sans croiser le regard de son ami avant de s'en retourner pour quitter la pièce. Tony avait besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Loki ? » Demanda Tony avant que Bruce ne referme la porte sur lui.

« Parti. Avec cet énorme loup. Il a parlé de le ramener chez lui et s'est évanoui dans les airs. »

Tony acquiesça bien qu'il n'ait en vérité que faire de Loki. Il voulait juste faire disparaître cette expression de désarroi du visage de Bruce. C'était de sa faute s'il avait l'air aussi inquiet, aussi vulnérable.

« Je suis désolé. » Réussit-il à articuler, refusant toujours de lever les yeux de ses doigts emmêlés.

Bruce se figea, retira sa main de la poignée de la porte et se retourna, la confusion se lisant sur ses traits.

Tony plongea son regard dans celui du scientifique, répétant d'une voix grave : «Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir… ça. Je n'étais pas de très bonne compagnie à cet âge. »

Le docteur sourit d'un sourire sans humour.

« Une compagnie que je n'échangerais contre rien au monde. »

La réponse surprit Tony et il sonda le regard de Bruce en quête de sincérité. Il en avait tant besoin. Mais bien qu'il n'y ait qu'honnêteté dans les yeux du scientifique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Bruce ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait pas tout ce que Tony avait sur la conscience.

« Je les ai fait brûler, tu sais. Ces hommes. J'avais six ans et je les ai fait brûler. »

Bruce lui sourit et Tony crut voir le Hulk lui sourire aussi. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Tony... On se serait fait un plaisir de le faire à ta place. »

Et Tony les crut sur parole, Bruce et Hulk. Et il garda sous silence le fait que jamais le chef des kidnappeurs n'avait été retrouvé.

Sur ces mots, Bruce laissa Tony à ses pensées, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour lui offrir l'intimité dont il avait besoin. Il savait qu'il faudrait laisser passer du temps avant que Tony ne redevienne le playboy sûr de lui que tous avaient appris à apprécier, pour que le masque reprenne sa place.

Tony resta assis un long moment à regarder la porte fermée. Puis son regard se posa sur Cap. Ce bon vieux Cap qui l'avait tant de fois consolé lorsqu'il était enfant. Il attrapa la poupée et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, les larmes se mirent à couler librement le long de ses joues. Il serra son jouet, se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Etendu sur le côté, il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa les sanglots le submerger.

**FIN. **

**Et voilà ! Je sais que la fin n'est pas joyeuse mais je ne voyais pas les avengers faire un câlin de groupe et tout oublier… **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre les aventures de petit Tony avec moi et je vous remercie tous, lecteurs, reviewers, followers, favoriters ! **

**Oh ! Et : reviews, please ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire. Vraiment, vraiment ^^**

**J'ai quelques idées pour une prochaine fic à chapitres. Probablement une fic où Tony, se sentant trahi par les avengers alors qu'il est déjà au fond du gouffre, abandonne tout pour se réfugier auprès d'un ami de douze ans (Qui donc ? On se le demande ^^)**

**Et pour plus tard, j'aimerais écrire les premiers pas de Tony dans un collège privé où tous les élèves sont bien plus vieux que lui et jaloux. **


End file.
